Watching Themselves
by Betty's a little crazy22
Summary: Some will say the "afterlife" is better because it's like living, but without physical pain. Others say it's worse, it has it's restrictions. But what about when John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton visit the world they once roamed, they find that Alex's story is still being told. All thanks to his glorious wife, Eliza. They round up some friends, and gather to see it together.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this I read this beautiful fanfic, and what it was, was everyone (almost) watching **_**Hamilton: an American musical**_**. I loved this idea. It was organized to have one song per chapter. The sad thing is, this author, who's username i'll try to find, stopped after The Schuyler Sisters. So, I've decided to do something like this. Let's see how far I get. Updates will be about every other day.**

**Hamliza, lams, and a little Jeffmads… maybe.**

Chapter one: Before the show

* * *

Alex had been sitting with an old friend, John Laurens, looking down upon the world that they had roamed so long ago.

"The world has changed exceedingly!" John exclaimed.

"I know, I can't believe our country has lasted this long! Expanded so much!" Alex chimed in.

"America grew up fast as well, we've abolished Slavery. And don't get me started on the women! The suffragist movement worked!" General and war hero, George Washington said. Alex and John watched as he joined them.

"Alex?" John asked.

"Yes Laurens?" He turned to face his friend.

"Alex, those people are shouting your name," John pointed and looked down as he saw a mob of people shouting.

Sure enough, there was a mob of people shouting "Hamilton!" repetitively.

"What is that about?" Alex looked at the General who merely shrugged.

"Alex! Alex!" A women shouted from behind the three men. They turned to find the three eldest Schuyler sisters running toward them, their exquisite dresses slowing them down.

"Alex!" Eliza, his wife, bent down next to him. "Have you seen? There's a mob of people shouting your name!"

"Actually, John just pointed it out," He jerked a finger toward his friend.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!" Eliza's younger sister, Peggy, exclaimed, running off the edge of the cloud. The others watched as her figure turned into a wisp of cloud.

Alex stood and helped up his wife. "On three," Angelica, the eldest Schuyler child, said grasping her sister's hand.

"One," Eliza said grasping the hand of her husband with her free hand. Alex held John's hand, who then held the General's.

"Two," John counted.

"Three!" Angelica screeched. They all ran and jumped into the air. They felt themselves transform. The could see one another now that they were wisps too.

"Come on!" Peggy nose dived toward the mob, soon the rest followed suit.

When they arrived, they saw that the Marquis de Lafayette, was already there with Hercules Mulligan, Stephen Van Rensselaer, and Aaron Burr.

Hercules and Lafayette are friends with Alex and John, Stephen is Peggy's husband. Aaron, well, he killed Alex. But that was well over two hundred years ago. They were fine now.

"Alex, do you know what this is about?!" Lafayette asked excitedly.

"No, that's why we came down here," Alex said.

"This is great! Someone made a musical." Hercules said.

"Ok?" John asked. "Why are they chanting Hamilton?"

"Are you that stupid?!" Lafayette asked. "It's about Alex! It's called, Hamilton: an American musical!"

Alex looked at him in disbelief. "Go look at the poster if you don't believe me!"

Alex and John went over to where he pointed, floating over the unknowing people's heads. "Woah." Alex said blinking, making sure he was seeing this right.

"Oh, good God." John said.

"They made a musical about me." Alex said, letting his jaw drop.

"They made a musical about my best friend." John said, his jaw like Alex's.

Alex felt arms wrap around his waist, and a head rest on his back. "I knew you could do it!" It was Eliza. Alex patted her hand.

"Alex! Eliza! John!" Peggy called from the distance. "It's opening night! Let's go!"

They flew above people's heads as they talked, they made their way around people and into an enormous theater. The theater was beautiful and the walls carefully painted, plaster was lining the ceiling, and a huge fake-candle chandelier in the center. Rows upon rows of chairs filled the theater floor. The group made their way to the front.

Eliza grasped her husband's hand as he led her through the theater. They sat on the back of the chairs in the second row. They were invisible to the people around them. Alex was seated next to Eliza and John. Stephen got up and floated in front of a man as he looked at the cast and character list.

"Hey Peggy, Thomas, James, and Maria are in this, i'm going to go get them," Stephen told his wife, he flew up and through the ceiling and back to the cloud.

"Alex, would you go get the children?" Eliza gasped, "You should get your mother!" Alex nodded and followed Stephen.

* * *

Some time later, Alex and Stephen came back with more people to watch the musical of their time period. The room went dark, the fake-candles went out. The room went silent. And the curtain opened.


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**This is chapter two of Watching Themselves. Thank you so much for reading! It really does mean a lot to me! So this is organized by song, so one per chapter. Since the first chapter was setting this up, the first song, Alexander Hamilton, is the second chapter. Ok, I think you understand, (or not, i'm bad at explaining things) alright, as i'm sure you know, ****I do NOT own any of the songs/lyrics**** used in this. Now that that's settled, here we go!**

Chapter two: Alexander Hamilton

* * *

_How does a bastard orphan,_

_Son of a whore,_

_And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle_

_Of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean,_

_By providence __ i__mpoverished, in squalor,_

_Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_

A young man, bald, stood on the stage, he sang out, soft at first, then gaining confidence, sang louder. He was alone on the stage, but then another voice appeared.

_The ten dollar, founding father _

_Without a father, got a lot farther_

_By workin' a lot harder_

_By bein' a lot smarter,_

_By bein' a self-starter,_

_By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter,_

The man had curly auburn hair tied tightly back in a low ponytail, still had some lose curls sang now.

Everyone turned to look at Alex, some didn't know, others sent him sympathetic looks. Alex's mom turned from in front of him and smiled a proud, yet sad smile.

_And everyday while slaves _

_Were being slaughtered and carted away,_

_Across the waves, _

_He struggled and kept his guard up,_

_Inside he was longing for something to be a part of,_

_The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter._

Now a man with big, bushy, hair stood in front of them, he tried to show no emotion on his face, but instead let a smile creep through.

"Alexander!" They heard Washington scold. "Is this true?"

Alex shrugged, "Partially,"

_Then a hurricane came and devastation_

_Reigned, our man saw his future_

_Drip dripin' down the drain,_

_Put a pencil to his temple and connected it to his brain,_

_And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain,_

A young man who had short, black, hair had it held back with a bandanna wrapped around his hairline, and around the back of his head. His posture showed confidence, while his eyes showed fear.

Eliza elbowed him. "That's my Alex,"

Alex shuddered thinking of the hurricane.

_Well, the word got around, they said,_

"_This kid is insane man!"_

_Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland,_

"_Get your education, don't forget from which you came,_

_And the world's gonna know your name,_

_What's your name, man?"_

The first guy that sang earlier was back, he stepped aside to let the main character, Alex, into view.

_Alexander Hamilton_

Loud cheers and applause erupted from the crowd around them. John nudged his shoulder and Eliza held his hand and beamed at him. His children looked at him smiling, if possible, wider than their mother. Hoots and hollers came from the rest of the dead.

_My name is Alexander Hamilton, _

_And there's a million things i haven't done,_

_But just you wait, just you wait._

The actor who played Alex had dark hair pulled tightly into a man-bun, on the back of his head. He sang with a strong voice and fought hard to keep a smile from his face.

_When he was ten his father split,_

_full of it,_

_Debt-ridden two years later,_

_see Alex and his mother bed-ridden,_

_Half-dead, sitting in their own sick the sent thick,_

_Alex got better but his mother went quick._

Alex's mother turned to him, teary eyed. He leaned forward and grasped her hand. "You didn't do anything wrong," he told her.

She nodded, Alexander Jr. flew over to his grandmother and sat with her.

_Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide_

_Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, _

_Somethin' new inside_

_A voice sayin' "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself"_

_He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf_

Another bald man spoke, this one different from the first.

Alex felt Eliza tightening her grasp on his hand and and John took the other.

_There would've been nothing less for to do,_

_For someone less astute,_

_He would've been dead or destitute,_

_Without a cent of restitution,_

_Started workin' clerkin' for his late mother's landlord, _

_Tradin' sugar cane and rum, and other things he can't afford._

The first man was back again, people shot Alex sympathetic looks. He felt the beat pick up. Surely, this was nothing that he was used to, for when he was alive, orchestras were popular, this high beat, fast, electric song, was unusual, but Alex oddly enjoyed it. He tapped his foot to the rhythm.

_Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on_,

_Plannin' for the future, see him as he stands on the bow_

_Of a ship headed' for a new land, in New York you can be a new man!_

_In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)_

_In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)_

_In New York you can be a new man in New York, NEW YORK!_

_(Just you wait!)_

_Alexander Hamilton, we are waiting in the wings for you,_

_You could never back down, _

_You never learned to take your-_

_TIME! (oh!)_

"Ain't that the truth?" Jefferson said.

"Shh!" Everyone hushed.

"Sorry," Jefferson held his hands up, Angelica used the back of her hand to smack to his arm.

_Alexander Hamilton, America sings for you,_

_Will they know what you overcame? _

_Will they know you rewrote the game?_

_The world, will never be the same,_

_Oh!_

The bald man from the beginning came back.

_The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him,_

_Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom,_

_His enemies destroyed his rep, but America forgot him!_

_We fought with him_

_Me? I died for him,_

_Me? I loved him,_

_And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him!_

_There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait,_

_What's your name man?_

_ALEXANDER HAMILTON!_

The stage went dark. Everyone around Alex stood and erupted in applause. Eliza and John stood up with everyone else clapping. Alex sat there in disbelief, this song captured his first 18 years without fail. John grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Snapped out of his trance, he began clapping, he clapped harder than anyone else in the room because he is the only one who could actually appreciate this.


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Alright Chapter three, you know the drill. ****I do NOT own any of the songs/lyrics**** used in this. Do I even have to say that? Probably. Ok, well, um, here we go I guess. Also, I know I already updated today, but I wasn't able to upload Thursday as I planned, but I have written this, so I decided to put this out there to make up for this weekend. **

Chapter three: Aaron Burr sir

* * *

_1776_

_New York City_

Angelica, Alex and Eliza's child, came and sat on her mother's lap. (She's five in this, just deal with it,) Eliza ran her fingers through her daughter's knotty hair. She was the only one to inherit her father's ginger hair. (Probably not historically accurate, but since were fanfics?) 

_Pardon me are you Aaron Burr, sir?_

_That depends who's asking?_

"Aye!" John turned toward Aaron who sat a few seats down. 

_Oh, well, sure, sir. I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your_

_Service, sir. I have been looking for you._

_I'm getting nervous,_

_Sir… I heard your name at Princeton, I was seeking_

_An accelerated course of study, when I got_

_Sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours,_

_I may have punched him, it's a blur-sir, _

_He handles the financials?_

Alex looked confused, he didn't remember punching any of Burr's acquaintances.

"Alex!" Eliza looked at him, shocked.

"I don't remember doing that," He told his wife. 

_You punched the Bursar?_

_Yes! I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two,_

_Then join the revolution_

_He looked at me like I was stupid, i'm not stupid,_

_So how'd you do it?_

_How'd you graduate so fast?_

_It was my parents dying wish before they passed,_

Now it is Burr's turn for sympathetic looks. Alex didn't realize he was grasping John's hand until he said, "Hey, uh, Alex, could you loosen your grip?"

"Oh! Sorry," He let go and let it sit on his lap.

"You're quite fine Alex," John whispered in Alex's ear, reaching for his hand. 

_You're an orphan, of course, i'm an orphan_

_God, I wish there was a war that we could prove that_

_We're worth more than anyone bargained for_

_Can I buy you a drink?_

_That would be nice,_

_While we're talking let me offer you some free advice,_

_Talk less,_

"YES! YES! YESSS! Alex! Listen to this guy! STOP TALKING!" Thomas stood up and began yelling. "WHERE WAS THIS YOUR WHOLE LIFE?"

"SHUT UP!" John yelled at him.

"Make me!" Thomas Jefferson yelled back at John, whose hand Alex gave a squeeze for confidence. Angelica slapped Thomas again, harder this time.

"Sit down Thomas, you fat-" John yelled.

"Will you two stop it?" Eliza yelled gesturing to the stage with her free hand,"

Thomas mimicked Eliza and sat back down, seeing this, Alex tried to stand and hit Thomas himself, but for the sake of the world, Eliza stopped him, haveing wasted enough time, he began watching again. 

_What?_

_Smile more,_

_Ha,_

_Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for,_

"Why couldn't you have-" Thomas started.

"UGH!" everyone groaned, even Washington. That shocked Alex.

"Mon ami, we're trying to watch a show!" Lafayette yelled to Thomas. Philip shuddered at Lafayette's words. 

_You can't be serious,_

_You wanna get ahead?_

_Yes…_

_Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead…_

Three more men walk on stage. 

_Yo yo yo yo yo what time is it?_

_SHOWTIME! _

The audience laughs at the pun. The man with curly auburn hair was back. He had the biggest smile on his face, bigger than the rest of the cast's. That's for sure.

_Like I said…_

_Show time show time, (what?!)_

_I'm John Laurens in the place to be_

"OH! THATS ME!" John yelled pointing the adorable actor on stage. "That's me! I'm in this! God i'm so good looking!"

All the dead laughed at his remark, except for Thomas. "HOW COME HE CAN TALK? AND YOU LAUGHED!"

"Stop overreacting Thomas! You're in act II." Stephen reassured Mr. Jefferson.

"How do you know?" Thomas asked skeptical.

"I looked at the playbill, your song is called 'What'd I Miss?', the first song in act II, hang in there Mr. J," 

_Two pints o' Sam Adams but i'm working on three ha!_

_Those redcoats don't want it with me,_

_Cuz' i'll pop chick-a pop these cops til' i'm free,_

"Ain't that the truth!" John high-fived the marquis and Hercules, then Eliza because he felt she should get some love. 

_Oui oui mon ami Ja'mappell Lafayette!_

A man in a white uniform pushed aside "John" and introduced himself.

"AYE!" It was now Lafayette's turn for high-fives. 

_The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!_

Everyone laughed knowing in real life Lafayette would never act like that. 

_I came from afar just to say bonsoir,_

_Tell the king cassie-toi, _

_Who's the best?_

_C'est moi_

"HEY! Where am I? I was there right?" Hercules asked. Everyone just laughed in response. Alex began to compare his friends to these versions, he was a little impressed. 

_BRRRAH BRRRRRAAAH!_

_I am Hercules Mulligan,_

"There we go! I'm better now." Hercules said, sounding satisfied. Alex couldn't help but laugh. 

_Up in it loven' it, yes, I heard your mother say come again!_

"My word! Hercules! LANGUAGE!" George Washington glared at him.

"Hey, there isn't any proof I actually said this!" Hercules shot back. 

_Ay, lock up ya daughters and horses of course_

_It's hard to have intercourse over for sets of corsets,_

All the women giggled. "HERCULES MULLIGAN! HOW? WHAT? WHY?!" Washington looked at him again. "We'll talk about this later." 

_Wow, _

_No more sex, pour me another brew son!_

_Let's raise a couple more to the revolution!_

_Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college,_

_Aaron Burr! _

_Give us a verse drop some knowledge!_

The five men on stage real selves laughed. The actors began to beat box, not that the dead knew what that was. 

_Good luck with that, _

_I'm taking a stand, you spit,_

_Ima sit, we'll see where we land _

_(boo!)_

Alex, John, Hercules, and Lafayette laughed hardest, although everyone in the audience laughed, so did the dead. 

_Burr, the revolution's imminent,_

_What do you stall for?_

_If you stand for nothing Burr, what'll you fall for?_

_Oh! Who are you? Oh who are you?_

_Oh who are you? Who is this kid? _

_What's he gonna do?_

The song ended and Alex let go of Eliza's hand to wipe a tear from his eye, he had been laughing to hard. Little Philip walked up to his father.

"Father?" Philip asked.

"What is it Philip?" Alex asked. At the sight of Philip Angelica jumped off her mother's lap and stood at her brother's side.

"Did that actually happen?" Philip asked.

"Kind of, we all met, but not like that, go sit down with your sister, the next song is starting."


	4. My Shot

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA idk how to start this. It feels much later than it is right now. So i'm kinda tired, but ima write & publish this for ya. Ok, I don't own anything. This would be My Shot, so here we go! (btw, it takes like an hour to write each chapter bc i have to type out the song and conversations in between, ima fall asleep during this,)**

Chapter four: My Shot

* * *

_I am not throwing away my shot!_

_I am not throwing away my shot!_

_Hey yo i'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy, and hungry, and I am not throwing away my shot!_

"Young? I'm not sure about that anymore!" John said jokingly, giving Alex's hand a little squeeze.

"Ha!" Alex laughed at the joke squeezing his hand back. 

_I'ma get a scholarship to King's college,_

_I probably shouldn't brag but dag I amaze and astonish,_

_The problem is I have a lot of brains but no polish, _

_I gotta holler just to be heard with every word, I drop knowledge, ima diamond in the rough,_

"But you're my diamond," Eliza whispers in her husband's ear,"

"Yes I am," he kissed her cheek. 

_A shiny piece of coal, tryin' to reach my goal,_

_My power of speech, unimpeachable, _

_I'm only 19 but my mind is older,_

_These New York city streets get colder,_

_I shoulder every burden, every disadvantage,_

_I've learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish,_

_I walk these streets famished,_

_(Whoop!)_

_The plan is to fan this spark into a flame,_

_But damn it's getting dark so let me spell out my name,_

_I am the _

_A L_

_E X_

_A N_

_D_

_E R_

_We are meant to be a colony that runs independently,_

George and all of his soldiers let out cheers and old battle cries. 

_Meanwhile Britain keeps shittin' on us_

_endlessly , _

_Essentially, they tax us relentlessly,_

_Then King George turns around and runs a spending spree,_

_He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free, so there will be a revolution in this century!_

"Good job boys," George Washington told his officers.

"Thank you Your Excellency Sir," Alex told his commander.

"Alex, no need for that anymore, we're dead, you might as well call me George." George told his old Lt. Col., Alex nodded. 

_Enter me, _

_He says in parentheses,_

_Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me,_

_I will lay down my life if it sets us free, _

_Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy,_

Eliza took her free hand and motioned to all their children. "I think you did a mighty fine job if I do say so myself."

"Yes we did" Alex said and kissed her cheek once more. Eliza rested her head on her husband's shoulder. John looked over and let go of Alex's hand. Looking over at John quizzically, he then took his right hand and rubbed Eliza's back. 

_And I am not throwing away my shot,_

_I am not throwing away my shot,_

_Hey yo I'm just like my country,_

_I'm young scrappy and hungry,_

_And I am not throwing away my shot,_

_I am not throwing away my shot,_

_I am not throwing away my shot,_

_Hey yo i'm just like my country i'm _

_Young scrappy and hungry, _

_And I am not throwing away my shot,_

_It's time to take a shot!_

_I dream of life without the monarchy,_

_Unrest in France will lead to onarchy?_

_Onarchy? How you say? How you say oh Anarchy,_

The audience laughs at Lafayette's lack of English. (is that even what im trying to say? Idk, it's been 30 minutes since I began, this is my fifth time listening to my playlist in the past six hours… help) 

_When I fight, I make the other side panicky,_

_With my SHOT!_

_Yo, ima tailor's apprentice,_

_And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis,_

_I'm joining the rebellion, cuz' i know it's _

_My chance to socially advance, instead of sewin'_

_Some pants._

_I'm gonna take a SHOT!_

_But we'll never be truly free, until those in __bondage_

_Have the same rights as you and me, _

_You and I, do or die, wait til' i sally in_

_On a stallion, with the first black battalion,_

_Have another SHOT!_

Alex and John burst out laughing while Hercules and Lafayette have started flying around, as if they were rolling on the floor laughing. 

_Geniuses lower your voices,_

_You keep out of trouble and you double your_

_Choices,_

_I'm with you,_

"I thought Burr was just telling us that he's not telling us what he's against of what he's for." Eliza whispered to Alex, who merely shrugged. 

_But the situation is fraught,_

_You've got to be carefully taught,_

_If you talk, your gonna get SHOT!_

_Burr, check what we got,_

_Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot,_

_I think your pants look hot,_

_Laurens I like you a lot,_

The dead laughed, John leaned over to Alex, "Aww! I do too!" John kissed Alex's cheek. Alex blushed and looked at him.

Alex whispered, "You missed," And quickly pecked his lips. John gasped, but Alex ignored him. 

_Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' t__he pot_

_What are the odds that the gods put us all in one spot?_

_Poppin' a squat on conventional_

_Wisdom like it or not,_

_A bunch of revolutionary __manumission__, __abolitionists,_

_Get me a position, show me where the ammunition is! _

_Oh, am I talking to loud?_

_Sometimes I get overexcited, shot off at the mouth,_

"We know," Thomas piped up again.

"Thomas!" George spoke to him this time, "We are trying to watch a show!"

"Watch your mouth," Thomas said, although the General said nothing of offence.

Philip jumped up and flew to his parents, tears in his eyes, due to the conversation.

"Philip, what's wrong?" Eliza asked letting go of Alex's hand.

"Their conversation, it's uncomfortably close to the one I had with George Eacker, before, before…" Philip choked out. (re-reading this it makes him sound weak, so pretend he's like 7,)

Eliza gasped, pulling her eldest child closer to her. 

_I've never had a group of friends before, I promise that_

_I'll make y'all proud,_

_Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!_

_I am not throwing away my shot,_

_I am not throwing away my shot,_

_Hey yo I am just like my country,_

_I'm young scrappy and hungry,_

_And I am not throwing away my shot,_

_I am not throwing away my shot,_

_I am not throwing away my shot,_

_Hey yo I am just like my country,_

_I'm young scrappy and hungry,_

_And I am not throwing away my shot,_

_Everybody sing!_

_Woah woah woah,_

_Hey woah woah woah_

_Ay let 'em hear ya!_

_Let's go!_

_Woah woah woah I said shout it to the rooftops!_

_Woah woah, said, to the rooftops!_

_Woah woah c'mon!_

_Come on! Let's go!_

_Rise up_

_When your living on your knees you rise up!_

_Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up_

_Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up!_

_When are these colonies gonna rise up?_

_When are these colonies gonna rise up?_

_When are these colonies gonna rise up?_

_When are these colonies gonna rise up?_

_Rise up!_

_I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory,_

_When's it gonna get me?_

_In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?_

_If i see it comin' do I run or let it be?_

_Is it like a beat with no melody?_

_See I never thought i'd live past 20,_

_Where I come from some get half as many,_

_Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask,_

_We have to make this moment last that's plenty_

_Scratch that, this is not a moment, it's the movement,_

_Where are all of the hungriest brothers with something to prove went?_

_We roll like Moses clamin' our promised land,_

_And? If we win our independence, 'zat a guarantee a freedom_

_For our descendants? Or will the blood be shed_

_Begin an endless cycle of death with no defendance? _

_I know the action on the street is exciting_

_But Jesus between the bleedin' and fightn',_

_I've been readin' and writin',_

_We need to handle our financial situation,_

_Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?_

_I'm past patiently waiting,_

_I'm passionatelymashing' every expectation,_

_Every action's an act of creation,_

_I'm laughing in the face of casualties and sorrow,_

_For the first time I'm thinking past tomorrow!_

_And I am not throwing away my shot,_

_I am not throwing away my shot,_

_Hey yo i'm just like my country,_

_I'm young scrappy and hungry,_

_And I am not throwing away my shot,_

_We're gonna rise up! (time to take a shot)_

_We're gonna rise up! (time to take a shot)_

_We're gonna rise up! Rise up!_

_It's time to take a shot!_

Alex and John began to get a hang of seeing where the song was going and started to sing along. Laughing when they got a line wrong, as if they were 13 year old girls. 

_Rise up, rise up! It's time to take a shot!_

_Rise up! It's time to take a shot!_

_Rise up! take a shot! Shot shot!_

_And I am not throwing away my shot_

_Not throwing away my shot!_

Instantly, all the dead men stood up and began clapping like crazy. Well, except for Thomas.


	5. The Story of Tonight

**Insert explanation for my weirdness here.**

**Insert random stuff about chapter here.**

**I do NOT own any of the songs/lyrics in this. (My anxiety makes me type this, probably have to anyway.)**

Chapter five: The Story of Tonight

* * *

_I may not live to see our glory,_

_I may not live to see our glory,_

The beat to this was different from the previous songs, this one was slower, more relaxed. Now it was just "Alex", "John", "Lafayette", and "Hercules", on stage, they all sat peacefully at a table. 

_But I will gladly join the fight,_

_But I will gladly join the fight,_

_And when our children tell our story,_

_And when our children tell our story,_

_They'll tell the story of, tonight,_

_Let's have another round tonight, _

_Let's have another round tonight,_

_Let's have another round tonight,_

The actor who played John, stood from the table. Eliza leaned over to Alex, "Any idea when I come in?" Alex shrugged, Stephen must have heard her.

"Well, I don't mean to eavesdrop, but the next song is called the Schuyler Sisters, so, if that gives you a clue," Alex chuckled slightly when Stephen said this. 

_Raise a glass to freedom,_

_Something they can never take away,_

_No matter what they tell you,_

_Raise a glass to the four of us,_

_Tomorrow there'll be more of us,_

_Telling the story of tonight,_

_They'll tell the story of tonight,_

_Raise a glass to freedom,_

_Something they can never take away,_

"Alex, this was actually us! With the whole rebel cause discussions." John told Alex, Hercules heard him though.

"And the drinking!" Hercules shook his friends shoulder.

"Aye!" Alex and John said in unison.

_No matter what they tell you,_

_Let's have another round tonight!_

_Raise a glass to the four of us,_

_Tomorrow there'll be more of us_

_Telling the story of tonight_

_Let's have another round tonight!_

"This song is beautiful! Listen to the music," Eliza instructed her husband. Alex strained his ears and focused on the music. It _was_ beautiful. He watched as his dear Betsey sway to the music, eyes closed as she hummed the tune. 

_They'll tell the story of tonight,_

_(Raise a glass to freedom)_

_They'll tell the story of tonight,_

_(Raise a glass to freedom)_

_They'll tell the story of tonight_

_(They'll tell the story of tonight)_

"Oh Alex! I'm so proud!" Eliza leaned into her husband.

"Why? I haven't done anything yet," Alex was puzzled.

"If you hadn't done anything in life, just sat around with me and the children, which should have done more of, all the time. You did something amazing! And got this kind of appreciation! Look at Thomas! He doesn't have a musical about him!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Hey! I heard that!" Thomas yelled, Eliza ignored him.

"Honey, if you didn't do that, I would never have had heard that song, it was beautiful." Eliza kissed her husband on the cheek, not daring to do more in public, hence the fact they lived in the 18th-19th centuries.

"Don't you ignore me!" Thomas snapped.


	6. The Schuyler Sisters

**Chapter 6! The Schuyler Sisters! I have been so excited to write this one! I have a couple ideas! Again, I don't own anything. Omg you guys are so nice! I was writing a Theodosia x Philip fanfic and decided to look at the reviews for this one. YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY SUPPORTIVE THANK YOU SOO SOO MUCH!I am going to upload one-shots while I do this story just so I have other ideas going. (Fun fact ! was at camp all weekend, so sorry for the delayed update) P.S. Hamliza is the ship name your looking for.*winks at * **

Chapter 6: The Schuyler Sisters

* * *

Thomas jumped when he heard the intense beat, he fell backward into his seat. Everyone burst out laughing. 

_There's nothing rich folks love more,_

_Than going downtown and_

_Slummin' it with the poor_

_They pull up in their carriages_

_And gawk at the students in the common just to watch 'em talk!_

_Take Philip Schuyler the man is loaded._

"Dad?" Peggy asked sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Dad!" Angelica exclaimed.

"YAY!" Eliza looked at her sisters in excitement, the three were going to finally get the spotlight. 

_Uh-oh,_

"Uh-oh…" the sisters echoed. 

_Little does he know that his daughters_

_Peggy, Angelica, Eliza,_

_Sneak into the city to watch all the guys at_

_WERK WERK_

The girls jumped at their names being said, but laughed at "Aaron" as he assumed that they went out on their own will.

"That was mama's doing." Angelica sighed. 

_ANGELICA!_

Everyone's eyes widened at the great vocals."Damn Angelica!" Eliza said, ignoring the fact she said it aloud.

_WERK WERK!_

_ELIZA!_

"Damn Eliza!" Angelica said giving her sister's arm a teasing pinch. 

_AND PEGGY!_

"Peggy" stepped out from behind her "sisters" in a beautiful yellow dress.

"WHAT?" Peggy roared. Everyone laughed at her. "AND PEGGY! AND! PEGGY!"

Eliza tried to keep her laughing civilized, but gave up and laughed perhaps a bit too hard for her corset. "I'm sorry Peggy, but you're the youngest, I suppose, what's his name?" She looked at Stephen.

"Lin-Manuel? The playwright?" Stephen suggested.

"Ya him, he must have taken that to mind." Eliza wiped a tear from her eye, forcing herself to slow the laughing. 

_The Schuyler sisters!_

_ANGELICA_

_PEGGY_

_ELIZA_

_WERK_

_Daddy said to be home by sundown,_

_Daddy doesn't need to know!_

Eliza gasped. "Angelica!"

Her sister shrugged making everyone laugh. 

_Daddy said not to go to downtown_

_Like i said you're free to go!_

_But-look around look around _

_The revolutions happening in New York!_

_(New York) (Angelicaaaaaa)_

_WERK!_

_People shouting in the square!_

_It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shores,_

_New ideas in the air!_

_Look around look around-_

_Angelica remind me what we're looking for_

_(She's looking for me!)_

The audience laughs at "Burr" while Angelica floats up to Aaron and gives him a good slap. 

_Eliza I'm looking for a mind at-_

_WERK WERK_

_I'm looking for a mind at werk_

_(WERK WERK)_

_I'm looking for a mind at werk_

_(WERK WERK)_

_WoaaaaaAAAAAH woaaaaAAAAAH! (WERK)_

"Burr" slides his way next to "Angelica". 

_WoH! There's nothing like summer in the city._

_Someone in a rush meets someone looking pretty!_

_Excuse me miss, I know it's not funny but your perfume smells like your daddy's got money,_

The girl's faces onstage and not go dark and gawk at their own Burr. The real Aaron Burr holds his hands up in silent protest. 

_Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy_

_Heels? You searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?_

_Burr, you disgust me,_

_Ah, so you've discussed me,_

_I'm a trust fund, baby you can trust me!_

_I've been reading common sense by Thomas Paine, _

_Some men say that i'm intense or I'm insane!_

_You want a revolution, _

_I want a revelation,_

_So listen to my declaration!_

"Angelica" snaps at "Burr" "Whoo!" Alex laughs as he looks at Aaron's face, embarrassed, women would never NEVER have said anything that outrageous in that time, let alone, a gentleman approach a lady in such a fowl way.  
_  
_

"_We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal!"_

_And when I meet Thomas Jefferson?_

_Ima compel him to include women in the sequel!_

_(WERK!)_

"Damn Angelica, just damn" Eliza shook her head laughing.

"Brave woman," Washington muttered. Peggy jumped, forgetting he was here.

"Hey! Why am I on the sidelines!" Peggy points to her actress standing in her elegant yellow dress singing with the company, not the main characters.

"Oh sweet Pegs, you'll get your time." Angelica laid a hand on her sister's. Giving it a small pat she stopped reaching over Stephen. 

_Look around look around_

_At how lucky we are to be alive right now_

_Look around look around_

_At how lucky we are to be alive right now,_

_History is happening in Manhattan,_

_And we just happen to be,_

"There!" Peggy said relaxing a bit when the actress joined "Angelica" and "Eliza". 

_In the greatest city in the world,_

_(greatest city in the world)_

_WERK WERK  
_

_Cuz i've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine,_

_Some men think i'm intense or i'm insane_

_(The revolution is happening in New York)_

_You want a revolution? _

_I want a revelation!_

_So listen to my declaration!_

_We hold these truths to be self evident,_

_That all men are created equal,_

_Look around look around_

_At how lucky we are to be alive right now!_

_History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be_

_In the greatest city in the world_

_In the greatest city-_

_In the greatest city in the world!_

"Damn Angelica! YES! You can sing girl!" Eliza said dancing a little. Alex squeezed her hand. 

_WERK WERK!  
_

_ANGELICA (WERK WERK)  
_

_ELIZA (WERK WERK)_

_And PEGGY! _

_The Schuyler Sisters! (WERK WERK)_

_We're looking for a mind at (werk werk)_

_HEY!  
WERK WERK HEY!  
WERK WERK WOAH! HEY HEY _

_WERK WERK HEY HEY HEY!_

_In the greatest (WERK WERK)  
In the greatest city in the world!_

_IN THE GREATEST CITY IN THE WORLD!_

"WOOH WHOO!" Eliza yelled, she shook off Alex's hand and flew to the stage. She went up to "Eliza" and hugged her, Phillipa Stephan said her name is, didn't know, and went on. Eliza flew back and into Alex's open, waiting arms.

Angelica and Peggy came up behind her and the squealed, happy to get time on stage together.


	7. Farmer Refuted

**Yay! Farmer Refuted, i've recently taken a liking to this song. Idk why tbh, but, i dunno, it's basically a preview of the cabinet battles. I don't own Hamilton. I would also publish You'll be back as well, but I'm behind and it's finals week, so idk how often I can update this week. The next chapter should come out before to long. **

Chapter seven: Farmer Refuted

* * *

Eliza and her sisters were still in shocked from seeing "themselves" on the stage, dancing around. She looked at her husband with wide eyes. Alex kissed her cheek and took her hand.

"Mommy? Did you do this? Run about downtown?" It was Angie, or Angelica.

"Not quite like that," Eliza picked up her eldest daughter and sat her on her knee."We were often downtown, Mama always preached the importance of getting a husband."

"Really?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, you can ask any of your Aunts."

"Oh," Angie looked at the stage, and music began again. 

_Hear ye! Hear ye!_

_My name is Samuel Seabury!_

"Ugh, not this guy and his loyalist sh-" Alex was interrupted.

Eliza slapped a hand over her husband's mouth and gestured to Annie.

"Sorry," 

_And I present free thoughts on the proceedings of the Continental Congress._

_Heed not the rabble, who screams_

'_Revolution'_

_They have not your interests at heart_

_Oh my god tear this dude apart!_

"Please, please do, go right ahead." Alex said as if he were in charge of Seabury's life.

_Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution,_

_Don't let them leave you astray,_

_This congress does not speak for me,_

_Let him be_

Alex was a little confused, why was "Burr" holding him back from this loyalist? Burr never liked dueling sure, but why wouldn't he let him at least speak up? 

_They're playing a dangerous game,_

_I pray the king shows you his mercy_

_For shame, for shame._

_Yo he'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams but the_

_Revolution is comin' the have-nots are gonna_

_Win this it's hard to listen to you with a straight face,_

_Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us,_

_Honestly, you shouldn't even talk!_

_And what about Boston?!_

_Look at the cost and all that we've lost!_

_And you talk about Congress?_

_Congress does not speak for me_

_My dog speaks more eloquently than thee_

The audience laughs a little, and the dead laugh harder, I guess you could say it was because they knew Alex, and that he is taking the role of any patriotic patriot. 

_You're playing a dangerous game_

_But strangely your mange is the same_

_I pray the king show you his mercy!_

_iS hE iN jErSeY?_

_*gAsP* FOR SHAME_

Alex felt his hand being squeezed by John. "Tell 'em!"

"Ok, Alexander, I thought you at least had _some_ brain cells,but, no, the king was not in Jersey!" Thomas yelled.

"Hey, whoever said he had any?" Angelica chimed in.

"Wow, thanks Angelica, glad to know that I have a supportive sister-in-law."

All the dead laughed at the three and Angie hopped off her mother's lap and sat on her Grandmother's instead. 

_For the revolution!_

_For SHAME  
_

_For the revolution!_

"Ayeee!" Lafayette and Hercules yelled.

"For the revolution!" Washington pretended to raise a glass.

"For the revolution!" Everyone dead agreed and followed suit, well everyone dead except for Thomas. 

_Heed, if you repeat yourself again i'm gonna scream_

_Honestly, look at me, please don't read_

_Not your interest_

_Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!  
_

_Why should a tiny island across the sea_

_Regulate the price of TEA?_

_Alexander, please_

_Burr, i'd rather be divisive than indecisive,_

_Drop the niceties!_

_SILENCE! A MESSAGE FROM THE KING  
A MESSAGE FROM THE KING  
A MESSAGE FROM THE KING!_

"KING?!" Alexander Jr. jumped up and flew to his father. "The King is in this?!"

Alex laughed, "I guess so,"


	8. You'll be Back

**Ok, so I apologize about how crappy this is. I know I haven't updated, but it was just finals week, and… i'd like to keep my A's despite other people's opinions. I have been writing a lot this weekend, so I will add those oneshots, so look for those, I haven't started Right Hand Man as of now (sorry). I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

_You say_

_The price of my love is not a price that you're willing to pay_

_You cry in your tea _

_Which you hurl in the sea when_

_You see me go by_

"Wait, George can sing?" Hercules asked

"I guess" Replied Alex 

_Why so sad?_

_Remember we made an arrangement when you went away _

_Now you're making me mad_

"Me? Make a man on the other side of a war mad? No way!" Lafayette quipped. 

_Remember, despite our estrangement,_

_I'm your man!_

_You'll be back, _

_Soon you'll see_

_You'll remember you belong to me_

"Who does this guy think he is?" John spoke up.

"I dunno, best to let him do his thing, he went insane remember?" Washington replied calmly. 

_You'll be back,_

_Time will tell_

_You'll remember that I served you well,_

"I wouldn't be so confident there buddy," Alex thought aloud.

"Oh my God! Alexander! Can you ever shut up?!" Thomas yelled "Like, would it kill you to keep a comment to yourself?"

Angelica, who was getting rather annoyed of Thomas' yelling, snapped. "Ok, Thomas, would it kill _you _to leave Alex alone? Like, enjoy the show ok?"

Thomas quieted down and kept his eyes trained on the stage. Alex thought he saw fear cast a shadow over his face. 

_Oceans rise, empires fall,_

_We have seen each other through it all,_

_And when push, comes to shove,_

_I will send a fully armed battalion_

"Why do we need a warning?" John asked. 

_To remind you of my love._

"Oh," John said.

Everyone laughed as King George III began singing "Da da da dat da!" dancing in circles.

"General, you were not kidding." Alex said blinking at the grown man dancing on stage. The Hamilton kids loved it though.

"Look!Grandma look!" Alex heard Angie giggle. 

_Da da dat dat da ya da!_

_Da da da dat da dat _

_Da da da da ya da _

_Da da dat da…_

"Please! Make it stop!" John yelled.

"What's wrong with it?" Angie protested.

"Nothing is wrong, it's just, a grown man shouldn't act in such a way." John tried to cover it. Which Angie kinda let slide. 

_You say our love is draining,_

"'Love'?" Peggy quipped. "More like restlessness, look at him! He's insane!"

"She has a point," Angelica sighed. 

_And you can't go on!_

_You'll be the one complaining when i'm gone-_

_AND NO! DON"T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!_

"Woah, ok calm yourself!" Hercules muttered. 

'_Cuz you're my favorite subject!_

_My sweet submissive subject,_

_My loyal, royal subject!_

"Yeah right," John laughed. 

_Forever, and ever._

_And ever and ever and ever!_

_You'll be back, like before,_

_I will fight the fight and win the war!_

"Mmhmm. Keep telling yourself that." Washington muttered. 

_For your love, _

_For your praise,_

_And i'll love ya 'til my dying days!_

_And when you're gone,_

_I'll go mad!_

"Heyo. George, buddy, you can't go somewhere you already are." John yelled at him.

"Hey! Good one!" Alex gave him a high-five. 

_So don't throw away this thing we had_

"Keyword. _Had._" Thomas murmured.

"Good one!" Angelica complemented.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" 

_And when push, comes to shove,_

"Oh no," Peggy shout-whispered. 

_I will kill your friends and family_

"Oh wow," Angelica muttered. 

_To remind you of,_

"Don't say it," John threatened. 

_My love!_

_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_

_Da da dat dat da ya da!_

_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_

_Da da dat—_

_Everybody!_

The kids floated up to the stage and danced around with the King. Singing his nonsense with him. 

_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_

_Da da dat dat da ya da!_

_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da_

_Dat dat da ya da!_

The kids flew back to their spot in the isle and they laughed and said "Mama! Papa! Did you see me?!" To all they said yes, they had trouble quieting them as the next song started.


	9. Right Hand Man

**Alright, I am really excited about songs in act II, but I'm going on vacation in a week, and I won't be able to update anything then, but I will try to update this story as much as possible because I don't want to drag this out too long. I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

_British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water,_

_Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor,_

_Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor,_

_They surround our troops_

_When the surround our troops,_

_As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war,_

_I knew that I was poor,_

_I knew it was the only way to rise up,_

_If they tell my story I am either going to die on the battlefield in glory or rise up!_

"Oh Alex, don't think that way!" Eliza told him. "I told your story for nearly fifty years! Did you die in battle?"

"Almost," Alex said quietly.

"What? When? Why haven't you told me?"

"I have,"Alex said, not looking away from the stage, "Yorktown," 

_I will fight for this land,_

_But there's only one man who can give us a command,_

_So we can,_

_RISE UP!_

_Understand it's the only way to,_

_RISE UP!_

_Here he comes_

_Here comes the General!_

The dead all look at Washington, who has a proud smile on his face. 

_Ladies and gentlemen!_

_The moment you've been waiting for!_

_Here comes the General!_

_The Pride of Mount Vernon!_

_Here comes the General!_

_George Washington!_

"Hey!"John Laurens pointed at George who smiled a rare toothy smile. 

_We are out-gunned!  
(What?)_

_We are out-manned!_

_(What?)_

_We are out-planned!_

_Boom boom boom boom boom!_

_We gotta make an all-out stand!_

_Aye yo I'm gonna need a right hand man!_

_Boom boom boom boom boom!_

_Check it!_

_Can I get real a second, for just a millisecond?_

_ "_Millisecond is a form of measurement Washington" Thomas pointed out.

"Thank you Thomas," Washington sighed.

Thomas nodded. 

_Let me lay down my guard,_

_And tell the people how I feel a second?_

"That's new." Alex said, perhaps a little to loud.

"A-"

"Thomas," Angelica put a hand in his face. "Don't even think about it, calm down, watch the show."

Thomas looked stunned, but did so. 

_Now I'm the model of a modern major general_

_The __venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all_

_Lining up to put me up on a pedestal, writing letters to relatives,_

_Embellishing my elegance and eloquence, _

_But the elephant is in the room,_

_The truth is in your face when the British cannons go_

_BOOM!_

_Any hope of success is fleeting, _

_How can I keep leading when the people_

_Im leading keep retreating?!_

_We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn,_

_Knights take rook, but look,_

_We are out-gunned!_

_What!_

_Out-manned!_

_What!_

_Out-numbered out-planned!_

_Boom boom boom; boom boom!_

_We gotta make an all-outstand!  
Hey yo I'm gonna need a right hand man!_

_Boom boom boom; boom boom!_

_INCOMING!_

"Nice!" Alex leaned over his wife to fist-bump the legend of a man sitting near him. 

_They're battering down the Battery,_

_Check the damages,_

_BrrrRRRAH!_

_Gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their _

_Advantages._

_BrrrRRRAH!_

_Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us._

_Hamilton won't abandon ship yo, let's steal their cannons!_

_Sh-boom!_

_Boom!_

_Goes the cannon watch the blood and the shit spray!_

_And boom goes the cannon_

_We're abandoning Kips bay,_

_Boom! _

_There goes another ship and_

_Boom!_

_There goes the southern tip! And_

_Boom!_

_We gotta run to Harlem quick!_

_We can' afford another slip!_

_Guns and horses giddy up,_

_I decide to divvy up my forces,_

_They're skittish as the British_

_Cut the city up!  
This close to giving up!_

_Facing mad scrutiny _

_I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:_

"_Are these the men with which I am to _

_Defend America?"_

_We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance,_

_I cannot be everywhere at once people!_

_I'm in dire need of assistance!_

"Wow, this guy is good, but the stress on him isn't a tenth of what I had to deal with," Washington began, "but I admire his attempt,"

His comment made everyone laugh. Thomas, still scared by Angelica's threat, ignored him. 

_Your excellency sir?_

_Who are you?_

_Aaron Burr sir,_

"Aaron, you trying to take my spot?" Alex jokingly asked.

"Sure seems it," Aaron replied, playing along. 

_Permission to state my case?_

"Whoa, so formal," Thomas muttered. 

_As you were_

"I sound so annoyed with him!" Washington muttered. 

_Sir, I was a caption under General Montgomery _

_Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec,_

_And well, in summary,_

_I think I could be of some assistance._

_I admire how you keep firing on the British_

_From a distance,_

_Heh_

_I have some questions, a couple of suggestions_

_On how to fight instead of fleeing west_

_Yes?_

_Well —_

_Your Excellency? You wanted to see me?_

"Aye!" John said and rubbed the top of Alex's head… no homo. (I mean, its lams so like…) 

_Hamilton, come in. Have you met Burr?_

_Yes, sir!_

_We keep meeting..._

_As I was saying, sir_

_I look forward to seeing your strategy play out —_

_Burr?_

_Sir?_

_Close the door on your way out._

"Oooh!" Alex, Hercules, John, and Lafayette all cried.

"You four are such children!" Thomas groaned. One look from Angelica and he was silent. Alex laughed at how scared his enemy was. 

_Have I done something wrong, sir?_

_On the contrary_

_I called you here because our odds are beyond scary_

_Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh —_

_Sir?_

_Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?_

_Sir!_

_Don't get me wrong; you're a young man of great renown_

_ "That's my Alex" Eliza whispered. _

_ "__**MY **_Alex!" John whispered. Alex smiled slightly. 

_I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown_

_Nathanael Greene and Henry Knox wanted to hire you —_

_Yeah, to be their secretary! I don't think so._

_Now why are you upset?_

_I'm not?_

_It's all right you want to fight: you've got a hunger_

_I was just like you when I was younger_

_Head full of fantasies of dying like a martyr_

_Yes._

_Dying is easy, young man; living is harder_

_ "Amen!" Alex cheered._

_ "Amen!" Everyone could have sworn he saw Thomas' lips move._

_Why are you telling me this?_

_I'm being honest_

_I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised_

"That's true," Washington sighed. 

_We are a powder keg about to explode_

_I need someone like you to lighten the load_

_So?_

_I am not throwing away my shot_

_I am not throwing away my shot_

_Hey yo, I'm just like my country_

_I'm young, scrappy, and hungry_

_I am not throwing away my shot_

_Son, we are out-gunned, out-manned!_

_You need all the help you can get, I have some friends:_

_Laurens, Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette! Okay, what else?_

His friends cheered at the mention of their names. 

_Outnumbered, outplanned!_

_We'll need some spies on the inside_

_Some king's men who might let some things slide_

_Boom!_

_I'll write to Congress and tell them we need supplies_

_You rally the guys, master the element of surprise_

_Chick-a-boom!_

_I'll rise above my station, organize your information_

_'Til we rise to the occasion of our new nation, sir!_

_Here comes the general!_

_Rise up!_

_What!_

_Here comes the general!_

_Rise up!_

_What!_

_Here comes the general!_

_Rise up!_

_What!_

_Here comes the general!_

_What!_

_And his right-hand man!_

_Boom!_

"Daddy, you worked with Washington?" Angie asked her father standing before him.

Angie never fully recovered from her "eternal childhood" after Philip's death. Not even two hundred years in Heaven with Philip helped her.

"Yes, can I tell you a secret?" Angie nodded, "I was his best man," Alex said, loud enough for his companions to hear.

"Mon ami! Comment osez-vous!" Lafayette spat.

"Not cool!" John said and gently slapped his friends hand.

"I heard that" Washington laughed.

"You're still full of yourself," Thomas sighed.


	10. A Winter's Ball

**Thank you all so so much for all the support, I was looking at the traffic graph, and I think I was most surprised that someone in Finland has read my story, I dunno about you, but I live halfway across the WORLD from Finland. I find it amazing how the internet unites everyone. **

**Also, I would like to ask you to leave a comment, I read every single one, (i'm a kinda emotional person, so some make me cry, sometimes, *cough* phantom *cough* actress *cough* SOMETIMES. (Chelsey, stop, no, this is not coming up at lunch,) Ok, anyway, I try to respond to as many as I can, I apologize, but I don't have a load of time to do that, but I try. I don't own Hamilton.**

Chapter ten: Winter's Ball

* * *

_How does a bastard orphan,_

_Son of a whore,_

_Go on and on_

_Grow into more of a phenomenon?_

"Wait, that's Burr right? Wait is he? Is he? Admiring my success?" Alex asked astonished.

"What? You know that isn't me! That's some… some… modern man!" Aaron yelled in defense. 

_Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother_

_Be seated at the right hand of the father_

_Washington hires Hamilton right on sight_

"Not exactly. Yes, as soon as I asked, but there was planning and thought that went into that." Washington sighed. 

_But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write_

"Ok, don't doubt that statement," Washington added.

Everyone laughed, even Jefferson. 

_Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable_

"Aww! Thanks!" Alex smiled.

"Psh! Whatever," Burr waved off the comment. 

_But what do we have in common_

"What on God's green Earth do you have in common?" Eliza, still as religious as ever, asked, everyone nodding in agreement. 

_We're reliable with the_

_Ladies!_

"Oh," Eliza said, quietly. 

_There are so many to deflower_

_Ladies!_

"Wow," John whispered.

"Oh shush!" Alex said, jokingly pushing away his friend. 

_Looks,_

_Proximity to power_

_Ladies!_

_They delighted and distracted him,_

_Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him_

_That's true_

_Seventeen-eighty_

_A winter's ball_

_And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all_

The three girls giggled with delight. 

_Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son_

_Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Hey hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

Angelica sat there and blinked. "Wow, that is a side of Alex, I never want to see again."

Alex felt slightly embarrassed.

Eliza and Thomas nodded along. "Amen"


	11. Helpless

**I know Winter's Ball is short, but I didn't have Helpless done, sorry. I don't own Hamilton.**

Chapter eleven: Helpless

* * *

_Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo! Hey!_

_Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo! Boy, you got me_

_Helpless!_

"Is that me? Oh gosh it is!" Eliza squeals. 

_Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm_

_Helpless!_

"It's true," Eliza whispered to Alex. 

_Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em._

_I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight._

_We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night_

_laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room_

_then you walked in and my heart went_

_"Boom!"_

"This is cute, and kinda true," Eliza admitted. Alex wrapped an arm around his wife. 

_Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom_

_everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume._

_Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine._

_Grab my sister, and whisper_

"Wait," Angelica said. 

_"Yo, this one's mine." (Oooh)_

_My sister made her way across the room to you (Oooh)_

_and I got nervous, thinking_

_"What's she gonna do?" (Oooh)_

_She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin'_

_"I'm through" (Oooh)_

_Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm_

_Helpless!_

_Look into your eyes, (Oh, look at those eyes, )_

_And the sky's the limit (Oh!)_

_I'm helpless, (I know)_

_Down for the count_

_And I'm drownin' in 'em._

"Is this whole song you dancing around singing about me?" Alex asked.

Eliza shrugged and stood. "C'mon!" She pulled Alex up and floated to the edge of the stage with him. The two sat there and watched. 

_I'm helpless! (I'm so into you, )_

_Look into your eyes, (I am so.)_

_And the sky's the limit (into you.)_

_I'm helpless! (I know, )_

_I'm down for the count_

_And I'm drownin' in 'em._

Eliza stood again and floated up to the actress, standing nervously, wearing a modest, yet elegant blue dress. 

_Where are you taking me?_

_I'm about to change your life._

_Then by all means, lead the way._

_Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you._

_Schuyler?_

_My sister._

_Thank you for all your service_

_If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will_

_have been worth it._

_I'll leave you to it._

Eliza excitedly floated around the stage with Alex being dragged along with her. 

_One week later_

_I'm writin' a letter nightly._

_Now my life gets better_

_every letter that you write me._

_Laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem._

_I'm just sayin', if you really loved me_

_you would share him._

_Ha!_

The dead laughed and Alex blushed seeing the sisters fight over him.

"I was married in 1780!" Angelica yelled. Why would i possibly want to do such a thing, let alone with my Eliza!" 

_Two weeks later_

_In the living room stressin'_

_my father's stonefaced_

_while you're asking for his blessin'._

Alex pulled Eliza to face him and pretended to propose again. The pair could hear the dead 'awe' and Jefferson groan.

"Oh hush!" Angelica slapped him, again… again… again…. 

_I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine_

_and I'm tryin' not to cry, 'cause_

_there's nothing that your mind can't do. (Oooh)_

_My father makes his way across the room to you. (Oooh)_

_I panic for a second, thinking_

_"we're through" (Oooh)_

_But then he shakes your hand and says_

_"Be true" (Oooh)_

_And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm_

_Helpless!_

Alex embraced his beautiful wife and she smiled, wider than her sisters have ever seen. 

_Look into your eyes_

_and the sky's the limit I'm_

_Helpless!_

_Hoo! Down for the count_

_and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm_

_helpless!_

_he's mine, that boy is mine!_

_Look into your eyes_

_And the sky's the limit I'm_

_Helpless! Helpless!_

_Down for the count, and I'm drownin'in 'em_

_Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name_

_an acre of land, a troop to command_

_a dollop of fame._

_All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain_

_a couple of college credits and my top-notch brain._

_Insane, your family brings out a different side of me_

_Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me_

_no stress, my love for you is never in doubt._

_We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out._

_I've been livin' without a family since I was a child._

_My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild._

_But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real_

_and long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God, you'll never feel so_

Alex chuckled at the truth behind those words. He and his wife floated back to their space in the isle. 

_(Helpless!) I do I do I do I do!_

_Eliza… (Helpless!)_

_I do I do I do I do!_

_I've never felt so-_

_Helpless! (Hey! Yeah, yeah!)_

_Down for the count and_

_I'm drownin' in 'em (Down for the count I'm)_

_My life is gon' be fine cuz Eliza's in it._

_I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm (Helpless!)_

_Down for the count_

_and I'm drownin' in 'em._

_In New York, you can be a new man._

_in New York, you can be a new man._

_In New York, you can be a new man._

_Helpless!_

"Daddy, that's not how it happened! You told us an epic tale of you riding day and night to Papa Schuyler to ask him! You said she was to be sent elsewhere if Mama didn't marry!" Alexander Jr. asked confused. The rest of the children nod in agreement.

Eliza laughed and looked at her husband. "Well, sometimes your father lies."

"Well, the musical isn't exactly right either!" Alex pointed out.

Eliza smiled and "shooed" away her children as a new, foreign, melody began.


	12. Satisfied

**Ok so, Satisfied! YAY! Ok im weird, ignore me, just read what you came here for, I don't own Hamilton. If you're wondering, if there are quotes around someone's name, then it means the actor/actress on stage. Ex: "Anglica" would be Renee, are we on the same page? Ok. PM me with any questions about any of my stories too btw. **

Chapter twelve: Satisfied

* * *

_Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!_

_Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor_

_Angelica Schuyler!_

The dead cheer as "Angelica" walks up to center stage. 

_A toast to the groom!_

_(To the groom! To the groom! To the groom!)_

_To the bride!_

_(To the bride! To the bride! To the bride!)_

_From your sister_

_Angelica! Angelica! Angelica!_

_Who is always by your side!_

_(By your side! by your side!)_

_To your union_

_(To the union! To the revolution!)_

_And the hope that you provide_

_(Provide, to provide)_

_And may you always_

_(Always...)_

_Be Satisfied_

Everyone dead cheered as "Angelica" made a toast at her sister's wedding. 

_Rewind– Rewind–_

_(...)_

_Rewind– Rewind–_

_I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days_

_I remember those soldier boys tripping over themselves to win our praise_

"Wow." Angelica said. 

_I remember that dreamlike candlelight_

_Like a dream that you can't quite place_

_But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face_

_I have never been the same_

_Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame_

_And when you said "Hi, " I forgot my dang name_

_Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame_

_This is not a game_

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wasn't I married before 1780?!" Angelica asked.

"I believe so dear Sister," Peggy sighed.

**A/N: Angelica Schuyler-Church married in June 1777, so sorry Lin, but this is one you got wrong.**

_"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied."_

"Alex!" Eliza looked at her husband astonished.

"I hadn't met you yet! I grew up without a mother! Never got to properly learn my manners 'til i married you!" Alex backed himself up.

Eliza sighed and shook her head, dissatisfied. 

_"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself."_

_"You're like me. I'm never satisfied."_

_"Is that right?"_

_"I have never been satisfied."_

_"My name is Angelica Schuyler."_

_"Alexander Hamilton."_

_"Where's your family from?"_

_"Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done but_

_Just you wait, just you wait..."_

"Wow, great way to change a subject," Angelica muttered.

"Wow, great way to change a subject," Thomas mimicked. "Yeah, no one cares."

Angelica turned to face him and put a stern look on her face. Thomas shut-up and focused on the stage. 

_So so so—_

_So this is what it feels like to match wits_

_with someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?_

"Whoa, slow down there!" Stephen joked.

"The catch is he'll cheat on ya when you and your kids are out of town," Eliza answered distastefully.

"Hey, I thought we put this behind us!" Alex said, turning red.

"Ha!" Thomas laughed.

"Thomas what are you laughing at?" Alex quipped. "You cheated on Martha with a slave!"

Thomas' eyes grew wide and his cheeks reddened.

**A/N: it actually happened, look it up.**

_It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light_

_it's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?_

_The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes_

_Ev'rything we said in total agreement_

_It's a dream and it's a bit of a dance_

_A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance. He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance_

_I asked about his family, did you see his answer?_

_His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?_

_He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants_

_Handsome, boy, does he know it!_

_Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!_

_I wanna take him far away from this place then I turn and see my sister's face and she is_

_"Helpless..."_

_And I know she is_

_"Helpless..."_

_And her eyes are just_

_"Helpless..."_

_And I realize three fundamental truths at the exact same time_

"Wow, Angelica, this is one heck of a way to show how close we are as sisters," Eliza asked, cheering up from her previous statement.

Peggy gave her sisters a silent glare. 

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_"I'm about to change your life."_

_"Then by all means, lead the way."_

_Number one!_

_I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich_

The women sighed softly. 

_My father has no sons so I'm the one who has to social climb for one_

"What?" The sisters asked, thinking of their brother, Philip Jeremiah. 

_So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City_

_Is insidious, and Alexander is penniless_

_Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less_

_"Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"Schuyler?"_

_"My sister."_

_Number two!_

_He's after me cuz I'm a Schuyler sister. That elevates his status_

_I'd have to be naive to set that aside_

_Maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza, now that's his bride_

_Nice going, Angelica, he was right_

_You will never be satisfied_

_"Thank you for all your service."_

_"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet_

_it will have been worth it."_

Eliza blushed right along with her stage self. Alex took and kissed her hand gently, gripping it tightly, even after he finished. 

_"I'll leave you to it."_

_Number three!_

_I know my sister like I know my own mind_

_You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind_

_If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned_

_He'd be mine_

_She would say, "I'm fine"_

_She'd be lying_

Eliza leaned over Washington and grabbed her sister's hand. "Is any of this true? Despite your marriage?"

Angelica swayed slightly, fighting a smile. 

_But when I fantasize at night it's Alexander's eyes_

_As I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly_

_At least my dear Eliza's his wife_

_At least I keep his eyes in my life_

_To the Groom!_

_(To the groom! To the groom! To the groom!)_

_To the Bride!_

_(To the bride! To the bride! To the bride!)_

_From your sister_

_Angelica! Angelica! Angelica!_

_Who is always by your side!_

_(By your side! by your side!)_

_To your union!_

_(To the union! To the revolution!)_

_And the hope that you provide!_

_(Provide, to provide)_

_May you always_

_(Always.)_

_Be Satisfied_

_(be satisfied, be satisfied. be satisfied)_

_And I know_

_She'll be happy as his bride_

_And I know_

_He will never be satisfied_

_I will never Be Satisfied_

"Foreshadowing!" Eliza muttered. They stood with rest as they clapped, as they had for all the previous songs.


	13. The Story of Tonight (Reprise)

**The Story of Tonight Reprise! This is one of my favorites! I would post Wait For It today as well, but today was hectic and I'm supposed to be sleeping rn, but whatever, I'll do this for you. I don't own Hamilton.**

Chapter thirteen: The Story of Tonight Reprise

* * *

_I may not live to see our glory_

_I may not live to see our glory_

_But I've seen wonders great and small_

_I've seen wonders great and small_

'_Cause if the tomcat can get married_

_If Alexander can get married_

_There's hope for our ass, after all_

Everyone laughed at how they were all acting. 

_Raise a glass to freedom_

_Hey_

_Something you will never see again_

_No matter what she tells you_

"WOW! WOW!" Hercules yelled. "JOHN!JUST WOW!" 

_Let's have another round tonight_

_Raise a glass to the four of us_

_Ho_

_To the newly not poor of us_

"Well then," Peggy sighed, re-adjusting herself in the chair. 

_Woo_

_We'll tell the story of tonight_

_Let's have another round_

_Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr_

_Sir_

_I didn't think that you would make it_

_To be sure_

_Burr_

"Lafayette, I feel threatened!" Burr laughed.

"You should be," Lafayette joked.

Burr's eyes went wide. 

_I came to say congratulations_

_Spit a verse, Burr_

_I see the whole gang is here_

_You are the worst, Burr_

"Damn!" Hercules yelled, "You really just said that?!"

Lafayette shrugged, "What can I say, he knows what he's talking about." Everyone but Burr laughed.

There was a look of rage in Burr's eyes, but he contained himself. 

_Ignore them_

_Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel_

_I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal_

_No, you don't_

_Yes, I do_

_Now, be sensible_

_From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable_

_Well, well, I heard_

_You've got a special someone on the side, Burr_

"Way to go Laurens," Alex laughed shaking his head. 

_Is that so?_

_What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?_

_I should go_

_No, these guys should go_

_What?_

_No_

_Leave us alone_

_Man_

"You gonna just push us away like that? Your first and only friends!?" Hercules shouted. 

_It's alright, Burr_

_I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr_

_You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir_

_What do you mean?_

_She's married_

_I see_

_She's married to a British officer_

_Oh shit_

"Alex, you've got to be kidding me!" Eliza laughed, shaking her head in denial. 

_Congrats again, Alexander_

_Smile more_

_I'll see you on the other side of the war_

_I will never understand you_

_If you love this woman, go get her_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'll see you on the other side of the war_

_I'll see you on the other side of the war_

"Alex, I honestly, think that's the longest we've ever been on the same, what to kids say now? Level? For that long! And it didn't ever even happen!" Burr scoffed.

* * *

**I apologize for how rushed this all is, but, my life is hectic at the moment, I'm glad I was able to update this, I dunno if I'll get wait for it out, but i'll definitely post a oneshot, this is gonna be a Dear Evan Hansen fanfic, my first non Hamilton one! Be sure to follow me to stay updated! Love you all! Thank you for reading!**

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


	14. Wait For It

**Hello again, it's been a long time since i've uploaded, I sincerely apologize, I've been busy. (Also I lost my laptop charger and had to order a new one,) ANYWAY! I am going to reply to a guest, bc I can't PM them, so, just skip the next paragraph if you aren't said person, (i'm not gonna assume genders ok?) **

**Reply: I completely forgot about the flower girl! I've watched a couple bootlegs and I've seen that. Thank you for telling me what you would like added to the story, I am more than happy to put those details! With that being said, I will watch and add details from the show. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**So, I went back and read the previous chapters and CRINGED too many times, just at things I had the characters say, and random things that were in the author's notes, how much song was in between dialogue, (I need to work on that) please PM me or review with ANY suggestions on how I can improve, after all, this is for you guys, why not adjust it to how y'all see fit?**

**Anyway, sorry for the long author's note, and how long its been since I updated! I do not own Hamilton.**

Chapter fourteen: Wait For It

* * *

_Theodosia writes me a letter ev'ry day._

"Hold up, Burr gets his own song?" Jefferson spat, jestering to the basically empty stage, "Burr" was the only named character on stage. Everyone almost forgot Thomas was there… almost.

_I'm keeping her bed warm while her husband is away._

_He's on the British side in Georgia._

_He's tryin' to keep the colonies in line._

_But he can keep all of Georgia._

_Theodosia, she's mine._

_Love doesn't discriminate_

_Between the sinners_

_And the saints_

_It takes and it takes and it takes_

_And we keep loving anyway._

_We laugh and we cry and we break_

_And we make our mistakes._

"Aaron, this is a beautiful song," Eliza said leaning around George and Peggy to see him.

Burr nodded.

_And if there's a reason I'm by her side_

_When so many have tried_

_Then I'm willing to wait for it._

_I'm willing to wait for it._

_My grandfather_

_Was a fire and brimstone_

_preacher, (Preacher, preacher, preacher)_

_But there are things that the homilies and hymns_

_Won't teach ya. (Teach ya, teach ya, teach ya)_

_My mother was a genius, (Genius)_

_My father commanded respect. (Respect, respect)_

_When they died they left no instructions._

_Just a legacy to protect._

"Oh," Peggy sighed, feeling sorry for Burr, both her parents had out lived her, she didn't know what it was like to lose them.

_Death doesn't discriminate_

_Between the sinners and the saints_

_It takes and it takes and it takes_

_And we keep living anyway._

_We rise and we fall and we break_

_And we make our mistakes._

_And if there's a reason I'm still alive_

_When everyone who loves me has died_

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa." Alex said looking at Burr who was nervously chewing his fingernails. "Was there someone?"

"My Theodosias," Burr whispered not peeling his eyes from the stage.

"Yes, but this is before your daughter, before you married Theodosia."

Burr ignored Alex's remarks

_I'm willing to wait for it._

_(I'm willing to wait for it.)_

_Wait for it (Wait for it)_

_Wait for it (Wait for it)_

_I am the one thing in life I can control_

_(Wait for it Wait for it)_

_(Wait for it Wait for it)_

_I am inimitable I am an original_

_(Wait for it Wait for it)_

_(Wait for it Wait for it)_

_I'm not falling behind or running late_

_(Wait for it Wait for it)_

_(Wait for it Wait for it)_

"This is powerful." Eliza muttered.

"This is utterly amazing," Angelica said in awe.

"This isn't fair!" Peggy pouted, seeing her actress back in beige clothing to blend in with the ensemble.

Her sisters laughed. "Dearest, you died young, you may have saved little Catherine's life, but this is about Alex, and apparently Burr." Angelica chuckled pointing to the stage.

Peggy's lip curled in her pout and watched with a fiery gaze as her actress danced about, singing along.

_I'm not standing still_

_I am lying in wait Wait_

_Wait Wait_

_Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb (Climb Climb Climb)_

_He has something to prove he has nothing to lose_

_(Lose Lose Lose Lose)_

_Hamilton's pace is relentless_

_He wastes no time (Time Time Time)_

_What is it like in his shoes?_

Alex gasped. "Is he jealous?"

"No, no no no," Burr started.

_Hamilton doesn't hesitate._

_He exhibits no restraint._

_He takes and he takes and he takes_

_And he keeps winning anyway._

_He changes the game._

_He plays and he raises the stakes._

"I think he's jealous!" Alex said in a joking tone.

"No no no no no no," Burr continued.

"Oui! Mon ami, Aaron, you should know by now! Ignore Alex and he will stop!" Lafayette said gesturing to John to slap a hand over Alex's mouth.

"That is, if Jefferson doesn't beat him up first," John said watching Thomas clutch the step beneath him in anger.

_And if there's a reason_

_He seems to thrive when so few survive_

_Then Goddamnit I'm willing to wait for it._

_(I'm willing to wait for it…)_

_I'm willing to wait for it..._

_Life doesn't discriminate_

_Between the sinners and the saints_

_It takes and it takes and it takes._

_And we keep living anyway_

_We rise and we fall and we break_

_We fall and we make our mistakes._

_And if there's a reason I'm still alive_

_When so many have died_

_Then I'm willin' to- then I'm willin' to-_

_Wait for it... Wait for it… Wait for it…._

_Wait for it... Wait for it… Wait for it…_

_Wait for it… Wait for it… Wait for it…_

_Wait for it… Wait for it… Wait…_

"Wow, everyone in this has such beautiful vocals!" Remarked Eliza.

"Especially you!" Angelica cried.

"And Peggy!" Eliza looked at her disappointed sister. "Why don't you tell the kids your story of bravery!"

Peggy shook her head.

"Aaron, I didn't realize you could sing," James Madison spoke up. The dead all jumped, forgetting he was there. Madison's remark was loud, especially for him, he had finally lost the cold being dead.

"Oh, uh, thank you?" Aaron asked, "how are we supposed to respond to these? Like, it is us, but it's not us, what am I to say?"

Everyone shrugged as the familiar sound of a cannon boomed.


	15. Stay Alive

**So I am going back to my original uploading schedule, about everyday, if not every other. I am so glad you all like my story! All of your reviews make me smile! Please keep them coming!**

**I don't own Hamilton. **

Chapter fifteen: Stay Alive

* * *

_Stay alive!_

_Stay alive!_

_I have never seen the general so despondent_

_I have taken over writing all his correspondence _

"Yeah, good for you Alex," Thomas spat.

"Thomas please, this is about him, not you," Angelica sighed.

"It-" Thomas began, but was silenced as the nerves around his mouth burned from Angelica's slapping of a hand over it.

_Congress writes "George, attacking the British forces"_

_I shoot back, "We have resorted to eating our horses"_

Hercules shuddered thinking of that. He never favored horse meat, but when you're starving, you'll eat anything.

_Local merchants deny us assistance, equipment, they only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence. _

_The Calvary's not coming _

_But sir!_

_Alex, listen. there's only one way for us to win this. _

_Provoke outrage. Outright. _

_That's right. _

_Don't engage, strike by night._

The General sighed remembering the hardship.

John smiled at Alex.

"What's that look for?" Alex asked.

"Nothing." John smirked.

"Something's up, what is it?" Alex asked, but all John did was slip a hand in his.

_Remain relentless 'til their troops take flight._

_Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight,_

_Outrun_

_Outrun_

"What is the point of this?" Thomas asked.

"Just enjoy it, don't ask questions." Eliza sassed.

"How am I meant to enjoy something made about my enemy?" Thomas asked.

"Just stop being annoying, is what I believe Miss. Schuyler-Hamilton is trying to say." Stephen piped up. Thomas groaned realizing they were all against him.

_Outlast _

_Outlast_

_Hit 'em quick get out fast_

_Chick-a-plao!_

_Stay alive until horror show is past_

_We're gonna fly a lot of flags half mast_

_Raise a glass_

_I go back to New York and my apprenticeship. _

Hercules sighed.

_I ask for French aid, I pray that the French sent a ship._

"Why couldn't they see the importance of your needs sooner?" Lafayette sighed.

_I stay at work with Hamilton_

_We write essays against slavery,_

_And every day is against our camaraderie and bravery_

"That didn't work," John laughed.

_We cut supply lines we steal contraband, we pick and choose _

_Our battles and places to take a stand_

_And everyday "Sir, entrust me with a command,"_

_And everyday, "No,"_

_He dismisses me out of hand._

_(Stay aLIVE!)_

_Instead of me-_

"HA!" Thomas yelled.

_He promotes Charles Lee, _

_Makes him second in command,_

_Ima general, whee!_

Alex blinked slowly and jerked his head back in shock and confusion, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Eliza asked softly watching the grown man run about the stage.

Thomas was at a loss for words, he only smiled. "I dunno which is better, Alex not getting the job, or this lunatic!"

"Alex not getting to job." Eliza sat up straighter. "There's a higher chance of him getting back to me alive,"

Thomas looked at her, but didn't do much.

_Yeah, he's not the choice I would have gone with,_

_He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth,_

Alex, John, Hercules, and Lafayette laughed and watch the momentary battle scene unfold before them.

_Everyone attack_

_RETREAT_

_Attack_

_RETREAT!_

"What are you doing, Lee?" Alex sighed.

_What are you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet!_

Alex's eyes grew wide.

_But there's so many of them!_

_I'm sorry, is this not your speed?!_

_HAMILTON!_

_Ready, sir,_

_Have Lafayette take the lead!_

_Yes, Sir_

"Ha ha!" Lafayette laughed.

"Sure, that man, is exaggerating, I was not THAT disappointed." Alex tried.

"Says the man who tore up his tent," John smiled.

"Shut-up," Alex said giving him a good-natured shove.

_A thousand soldiers die of a hundred degree heat! _

_As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat!_

_Lee was left behind without a pot to piss in,_

_He started sayin' this to anybody who would listen:_

_Washington cannot be left alone to his devices, indecisive from crisis to crisis, the best thing he can do for the revolution is go back to planting tobacco in Mount Vernon._

_(Oo!)_

"Wow," Peggy muttered.

_Don't do a thing history will prove him wrong_

_But, Sir!  
We have a war to fight, let's move along!_

_Strong words from Lee, someone ought to _

_Hold him to it,_

_I can't disobey direct orders,_

_Then I'll do it, _

_Alexander, you're the closest friend I got,_

_Laurens, do not throw away your shot!_

"Hey, ya hear that? You're the closest friend I got." John whispered to Alex.

* * *

**Ok, a few things about the chapter:**

**1.) I have not yet seen Hamilton, so the only knowledge I get of the stage and stuff comes from bootlegs & pictures**

**2.) If there are "back stories", they most likely aren't historically accurate, this goes for the whole story.**

**3.) I write all my stories late at night, so if you see any grammar errors, know that's why. I like to think that I use good grammar, for the most part, because for some reason my brain needs it to be the best it can (within my ability) so, I do pay attention to that.**

**4.) The whole "Ima General. Whee!" thing. I hope you are OK with how it turned out. I'm not sure what all of you were expecting, but this is just what I saw in my head, so there's that. **

**Um, I think that's all I wanted to say, Ten Duel Commandments will be up soon, so keep an eye out for that, and please leave a review, they make my day so much brighter and motivate me to keep the story going. If y'all weren't so gosh dang supportive, it's likely the story wouldn't have exceeded past Aaron Burr, Sir.**

**I do dedicate each and everyone of my stories to my readers because they are the reason the story exists, and I have them to thank. So thank you.**

**Mkay, next chapter will be here soon, I am also uploading another chapter for a different story tomorrow, so look for that as well, mkay thank you all for reading!**

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


	16. Ten Duel Commandments

**I cannot express how happy your reviews make me! Each of them make me smile! All of you are so kind! Thank you all! Please keep the reviews coming!**

**I don't own Hamilton.**

Chapter sixteen: Ten Duel Commandments

* * *

_One two three four _

_five six seven _

_Eight nine!_

_It's the Ten Duel Commandments!_

_It's the Ten Duel Commandments!_

_Number one!_

"Oh! Who's dueling who?" John asked excitedly.

_The challenge: demand satisfaction_

_If they apologize, no need for further action,_

"Oh, is it me?" John asked. "Is it against Lee?"

"I would imagine, mon ami," Lafayette replied.

_Number two!_

_If they don't, grab a friend, that's your second._

"John" pulled "Alex" into a friendly side hug. On the other end of the stage, "Burr" was talking to "Lee".

_Your lieutenant, when there's reckoning to be reckoned!_

"This is a fun way to explain something so nerve racking and deadly!" John exclaimed.

Alex nodded.

_Number three!_

_Have your seconds meet face to face, _

_Negotiate a peace…_

_Or Negotiate a time and place,_

Eliza laughed and shook her head when her "husband" butted in like that, "You truly were one to fight, my love."

"This is Alexander Hamilton that we're talking about." John smiled.

"John, you are a fighter too, reckless and brave, that says a lot being in a group of friends with Hamilton and Lafayette," Burr said cautiously.

"Uh!" Hercules grunted in betrayal. "Thanks, A-a-ron!"

"Excuse me?!" Burr spat.

"Nothing," Hercules squeaked.

"Huh," Burr sighed.

_This is commonplace, 'specially 'tween _

_Recruits__. _

_Most disputes die and no one shoots!_

"Most," Eliza said slowly. "Yet there were two I could do without," She glared at her husband.

"Yeah, I deserve that," Alex sighed looking at his eldest son.

_Number four!_

_If they don't reach a peace, that's alright_

_Grab some pistols and get a doctor on sight_

_You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility_

_You have him turn around so he has deniability._

_FIVE!_

_Duel before the sun is in the sky,_

_Pick a place to die where it's high_

_And dry!_

"Why are all these songs unique? They all have beauty and are all very different from what we lived with but-" Eliza began to rant.

"Eliza, I apologize, but could we discuss this later?" John asked. Eliza gave him a shocked look, but kept quiet.

_Number six!_

_Leave a note for your next to kin,_

_Tell 'em where you been. Pray that hell or_

_Heaven lets you in. _

_Seven!_

"Is anyone else oddly enjoying this?" Thomas asked.

Everyone gawked at him.

"Did I say that out loud?" Thomas looked scared.

"Thomas _does_ have an interest in me that doesn't involve hate!" Alex gasped.

"What? No no no no no no NO!" Thomas grew red. "I meant the music! The style of music! Any song isn't starring me? Yeah, they can all die!"

"Thomas! Act two! You'll have your time! We're almost through act one!" Stephen was beginning to get annoyed at how often he was reminding him.

_Confess your sins, _

"Hold on, Hamilton could drone on for hours!" Thomas smirked. Everyone rolled their eyes, Thomas replied with a scoff.

_Get ready for the moment of adrenaline,_

_When you finally face your opponent. _

_Number eight!_

_Your last chance to negotiate, _

_Send in your seconds to see if they can set the record straight._

_Alexander_

_Aaron Burr, sir._

_Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature? _

"Ah, Burr, the responsible one, never wanting a fight," John sighed.

"You are always so quiet, why wouldn't you talk more?" Hercules asked.

Burr shrugged.

_Sure, but your man's got to answer for his words, Burr_

_With his life? We both know that's absurd sir!_

_Hang on, how many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous? _

_Ok so we're doing this._

"Um, yes, that is exactly how that went down," Alex shook his head. "It took longer than that to get Burr to carry through."

_Number nine!_

_Look him in the eye aim no higher,_

_Summon all the courage you require,_

_Then count!_

_One two three four_

_Five six seven eight nine _

_Number ten paces FIRE!_

A gunshot rang out and "Lee" fell to the ground. John got a wide smile from Alex.


	17. Meet Me Inside

**Sorry for the delayed update, I had to get a new laptop, for complecated reasons. **

**I've begun to think about Act II, I have decided that I am going to include Dear Theodosia (Reprise), and Congradualations. Now the choice is yours, would you like to see the reactions to First Burn, or Burn, I am not doing both, but I do like both, please leave a review telling me which you'd like in the story! **

**Sorry for the kinda long author's note!**

**I don't own Hamilton.**

Chapter seventeen: Meet Me Inside

* * *

_Lee, do you yield?_

_He shot him in the side_

_yEs hE yIeLdS!_

Alex looked at Burr as he chuckled at "his" sarcasm.

"John," Eliza looked over at him. "When exactly was this?"

"Um," John thought for a moment, "I believe it was the mid-winter of 1778."

Eliza nodded her thanks.

_I'm satisfied,_

_Yo, we gotta clear the field!_

_Yo, we won!_

_Here comes the general!_

_This should be fun,_

Peggy wasn't one for violence, and had curled up in her space and couldn't help but smile at this tiny beam of light in this dark situation. She let her head fall on Stephen's shoulder.

_What is the meaning of this? _

_Mr. Burr, get a medic for the general! _

_Yes, Sir!_

_Lee, you will never agree with me,_

_But believe me, these young men do not_

_Speak for me, thank you for your service,_

_Let's ride!_

The silent audience watched as "Lee" was carried off stage.

_Hamilton!_

_Sir?_

_Meet me inside!_

"Dearest?" Eliza looked up at her husband. "Why exactly would Washington take you, when Mr. Laurens was the challenger, you were just a second?"

"I gave your husband direct order to not to do anything about Lee, he disobeyed, do not think that Col. Laurens got off any easier." Washington eyed the pair. John only responded by biting a lip and scratching the back of his neck.

Eliza raised an eyebrow at her husband.

_Meet him inside! Meet him inside!_

_Meet him inside! Meet him inside!_

_Son-_

_I'm not your son!_

_This war is hard enough without infighting-_

_Lee called you out. We called his bluff!_

_You solve NOTHING! You agrevate our allies to the south!_

_You're absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth, that would have shut him up._

_Son-_

_I'm notcha son-_

_Watch your tone!_

_I am not a median in need of defanding I aM gRoWn!_

_Charles Lee __**Thomas Conway**_

_They take your name and they __**Rake it through**_

_**The mud**_

"I wish you could mind your temper, if it was remebered enough to be in this musical, then it's a problem!" Eliza shook her head in disgust.

"Eliza-" Alex sighed.

"Alex, just let her, trust me." John whispered to his friend.

Eliza spung up again. "Mr. Lee got his position-"

As much as Alex hated to do it, he ignored his wife and tried to be carried away by the beautifully intertwined music and lyrics, while showing intrest to what his wife had to say, before she gave up.

"Fine, we'll talk later." Eliza sighed.

_My name's been through a lot, I can take it!_

_Well, I don't have your name, I don't have your titles, but_

_If you- _

_No!_

_If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could _

_Rise above my station after the war!_

_Or you could die, and I need you alive!_

_I am more than willing to die-_

_Your wife needs you alive, Son, I need you alive!  
cAlL mE sOn OnE mOrE tImE!_

There was a shocked silence, realization flooded over "Alexander's" face of what he had said and the consequences.

"Alex-" John hissed.

"Shh!" Alex hissed back. "Wait,"

"... for it," Burr whispered below his breath, however, it was quiet enough in the room for everyone to hear.

The dead burst out laughing and even Jefferson cracked a smile.

_Go home, Alexander_

_That's an order from your commander,_

There was empahasis on the word 'order'.

_Sir-_

_GO HOME!_


	18. That Would Be Enough

**Sorry for the kinda delayed update. I have a few notes at the end that are kinda important, please read those!**

**I don't own Hamilton.**

Chapter eighteen: That Would Be Enough

* * *

_Look around look around _

_at how lucky we are to be alive right now!_

"Look at us!" Eliza gasped.

Alex nodded and noticed the bump emerging from under "Eliza's" dress.

_How long have you known?_

"Oh! It's Philip!" Eliza gasped.

"Me?" Philip asked confused.

"Yes, this is just before you were born," Alex said softly.

"Oh," Philip said noticing the bump too.

_A month or so,_

_Eliza, you should have told me_

_I wrote to the general a month ago!_

_No_

_I begged him to send you home!_

"I did," Eliza said.

"She did," Washington said at the same time as Eliza.

_You should have told me._

_I'm not sorry. _

Peggy and Angelica smiled at their sister's boldness.

_I knew you'd fight until the war was done_

_The war's not done_

"Son's not done." John whispered to Alex who burst out laughing.

"Good one, I can't believe Thomas had been quiet this long!" Alex smiled.

As if on cue, Thomas started talking again.  
"Sorry I was gone so long, did you miss me?" Thomas smiled.

"Where were you?" John asked.

"Took a bathroom break why?" Thomas said sitting down again.

"Because we want you back there, it was a nice three minutes." John smiled. Lafayette and Hercules laughed, loudly.

"So," Thomas turned to the rest of the group. "What'd I miss?"

_But you deserve a chance to meet your son_

_Look around look around_

_At how lucky we are to be alive right now_

_Will you relish being a poor man's wife?_

_Unable to provide for your life?_

_I relish being YOUR wife,_

_Look around, look around…_

_Look at where you are_

_Look at where you started,_

_the fact that you're alive is a miracle_

_Just stay alive, that would be enough._

"I'm not sure about a miracle, I would rather-" Thomas suddenly stopped when both Madison and Angelica slapped his arm.

"Madison?" Thomas asked shocked.

"What? You're being disruptive. Let the rest of them enjoy it, Thomas." Madison said, with a miffed tone to his voice.

"Uh! Wha?" Thomas shouted surprised.

Angelica groaned. "Drop it Thomas, you're destined to lose this one."

So Thomas was quiet… for now.

_And if this child, shares a fraction of your smile,_

_Or a fragment of your mind,_

_Look out world! That would be enough!_

_I don't pretend to know, the challenges your facing,_

_The world you keep creating and erasing in your mind._

_But I'm not afraid,_

_I know who I married._

_So as long as you come home at the end of the day,_

_That would be enough_

_We don't need a legacy,_

_We don't need money,_

_If I could grant you peace of mind,_

_If you could let me inside your heart,_

"You're already there," Alex whispered to her, but he didn't think she heard him. Eliza's eyes were closed and she was swaying to the music. Alex smiled at the sight, her beauty enhanced by the smile and expression painted on her face.

_Oh, let me be apart of the narrative,_

_In the story they will write someday,_

_Let this moment be the first chapter, _

_Where you decide to stay_

_And I could be enough_

_And we could be enough,_

_That would be enough,_

"Aw! That was a beautiful break from the violence of the war!" Eliza remarked. "This is one of the best parts,"

Peggy nodded gratefully.

"Non! All the action is in the war! All the good stuff!" Lafayette opposed. "Yorktown, or Barren Hill! Now zat is good!"

"No! It's any part with me!" John elbowed Lafayette playfully.

"And Peggy!" Angelica said for her sister. "I can tell that is going to be one of the most remembered lines in the musical!" Angelica winked at her sister.

"Thank you." Peggy mouthed.

* * *

**A few quick notes:**

**Updates are going to take longer than normal because I am working on another story right now too. So maybe every other day this one will be updated, and on the off days I will update **_**Theodosia, **_**the other story I'm currently working on. Thank you all so so much for your comments, I do read them all and I do use them for motivation! I can't stress my thanks enough! You are all so kind!**


	19. Guns and Ships

**Sorry for the delayed update, I've been a little busy. Guns and Ships is one of my favorites! I've been so excited to write this one! We are so close to the end of Act I, I have a little surprise for when we finish this act, it's nothing to huge, don't get your hopes up, just something to take a break from all the lyrics and reactions. I don't own Hamilton.**

**Chapter nineteen: Guns and Ships**

* * *

_How does_

"So far, all of the best songs have started with 'Burr' saying _How does, _this better be good." John said resituating himself.

"Let's hope it includes someone else other than Alex and Washington!" Lafayette laughed.

"And me!" Peggy sighed.

"Poor Peggy," Eliza sympathized.

_A ragtag volunteer army_

_In need of a shower, somehow defeat a global superpower,_

_How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?_

_Leave the battlefield raising Betsy Ross' flag higher?_

_Yo, turns out we have a secret weapon,_

_an immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in!_

_He's constantly confusing, confounding, _

_the British Henchman,_

_eVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR AMERICA'S FAVORITE_

_FIGHTING FRENCHMAN! _

Lafayette gasped. All the dead turned to face him and all cheered when they heard:

_LAFAYETTE!  
_

"Woah!" Lafayette gasped as the tempo quickened and "Lafayette" began to rap. Not that the dead knew what it was.

_I'm takin' this horse by the reins, _

_Makin' redcoats redder with bloodstains _

_LAFAYETTE!_

"Go Lafayette!" John cried tapping his foot to the fast pace.

"Psh!" Thomas rolled his eyes.

_And I'm never gonna stop, until I make 'em_

_Drop and burn 'em up and scatter the reins,_

_I'm-_

_LAFAYETTE! _

"Lafayette" jumped off the table from which he was perched and on to the ground, little did he know, making a memorable action. The audience roared with excitement.

_Watch me engagin' 'em, escapin' 'em!  
Enragin' 'em I'm-_

_LAFAYETTE! _

_I go to France with more funds,_

_I come back with more guns!_

_And ships! And so the balance shifts,_

"If only it were that easy!" Eliza sighed as the tempo in the music slowed, "The war would be half as stressful!"

"But that would call for half the celebration! When we won at Yorktown, we celebrated all the way to the twenty-second!" John pointed out.

"Yes, but half the lives would have been lost," Peggy said, expression cold.

"But, we left a good mark, did we not?" Washington said after a quiet minute. Everyone murmured in agreement.

_We rendezvous with Rochambeau,_

_Consolidate their gifts,_

_We can end this war in Yorktown,_

_Cut them off at sea but,_

_For this to succeed there is someone else we need!_

The group watched as "Lafayette" debated with "Washington", as the latter of the two stood behind a desk.

_I know!_

_HAMILTON!_

The tempo quickened once again, people around them cheered and danced around in their seats, enjoying themselves.

Eliza looked up and saw her children jumping around and trying to sing along.

_He knows what to do in the trench ingenuitive and fluent in French I mean!_

_HAMILTON!  
_

_What's he gonna do on the bench? I mean-_

_HAMILTON! _

_No one has more resilience or matches my practical tactical brilliance! _

Alex watched as "Washington" considered what "Lafayette" was saying, eventually sitting at the desk. Alex smiled realizing his friend was being so eager to him back.

_HAMILTON!  
_

_You want to fight for your land back? (HAMILTON!)_

_I need my right hand man back!  
_

"I think the children are enjoying this more than we are!" Eliza whispered to Alex.

"Well, this happened before they were born, I'm sure they like seeing the younger versions of us. And, what happened, somewhat firsthand." Alex said watching little John fly around the stage.

"Washington" shook his head and began to "write a letter"

Lafaytte stood over his shoulder singing:

_AH! Uh, ya gotta get your right hand man back,_

_(Get your right hand man back!)_

_HAMILTON!  
You know you gotta get your right hand man back!_

_Your right hand man back!_

_HAMILTON!_

_I mean, you gotta put some thought into the letter, _

_ha-ha-HAMILTON!  
But the sooner the better._

_HAMILTON-ha-ha-_

_To get your right hand man back!_

"Washington" quickly jolted up and handed off the letter to Lafayette, he ran to a man waiting off to the side. The man carried the letter over and as he did, a spotlight feel on "Alex" and "Eliza". They read over the letter.

_Alexander Hamilton, troops are waiting in the field for you,_

_If you join us right now, together we can turn the,_

_Tide,_

_OH- Alexander Hamilton,_

_I have soldiers who will yield for you,_

_If we manage to get this right,_

_They'll surrender by early light!  
The world will never be the same!  
ALEXANDER…_

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of reactions, there are a lot of lyrics between reactions here, as excited as I was, I didn't have many ideas. I wanted Thomas to make some smart comment, but I just can't think of any. Next chapter, there will be something from Thomas, there has to be! This chapter, I focused more on the stage than the characters, do you like this? Do you not? Should I find a balance between the two so it gives more to the story? Please let me know! I am still taking suggestions for what you want to see: "First Burn" or "Burn", please leave a review telling me what you want to see, the decision will definitely be made before "Hurricane". Next chapter is coming soon! Thank you for reading!**

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


	20. History Has Its Eyes on You

**I will admit, writer's block is hitting me hard with this story, I started out with a million ideas, and now I have none. However, I am still going strong with **_**Theodosia**_** one of my other current stories, and I will often be updating that one. Due to my current state, I fear that the updates will slow down with this story, I don't want to force out chapters and have them being bland and uninteresting, but if slow updates help that then so be it. Sorry in advance. I don't own Hamilton.**

Chapter twenty - History Has Its Eyes on You.

* * *

The music began slow and beautiful, much different compared to the previous song, much to Eliza's delight. She swayed to the gentle cords and flow of the instruments. Alex couldn't help but stare at her beauty and at how happy she looked.

The more time he spent with her, the more he realised her and the children could have benefited more if he were home more often.

He cursed himself everyday for it. But then again, where would he be right now? Definitely not in a theater surrounded by those he loves, celebrating him… well, aside from Thomas and Madison.

"Alexander, hasn't someone taught you staring is rude?" Angelica quipped, causing both Alex and Eliza to look at her.

"What?" Eliza asked looking between her sister and husband.

Angelica smiled. "Alex was watching you my dear."

Eliza turned to face Alex. Raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"How am I not meant to stare, when the most beautiful woman in the world is mine and enjoying herself?" Alex said wrapping an arm around her petite waist.

Eliza smiled at his quick wit.

_I was younger than you are now,_

_When I was given my first command. _

_I lead my men straight into a massacre,_

_I witnessed their deaths first hand, _

_I made every mistake, and felt the shame rise in me,_

_And even now I lie awake,_

_Knowing that history has its eyes on me.._

_(woah!)_

Everyone looked at Washington. Alex had known this sure, but he hadn't heard it from Washington himself, Lafayette had told him after being informed by Martha. Peggy laid a calming hand on the General's arm, his expression was cold, however, he was suddenly back by Peggy's touch. It bewildered all.

_Whoa whoa whoa…_

_History has its eyes on me!_

_Yeah,_

_Let me tell you what I wish I'd known,_

"Washington" turned to face "Alex" for the first time in the song.

_When I was young and dreamed of glory, _

_You have no control…_

_Who lives, who dies, who tells your story,_

Spotlights shined over "Burr" then "Laurens" and finally "Eliza" the group didn't know what it meant quite yet, but they were all caught up in the serious tone set by Washington.

However, Eliza heard the lyric loud and clear, it sent a chill down her spine, the collage of voices, the words, the music. She loved it all.

_I know that we can win,_

_I know that greatness lies in you,_

"Pffft!" Jefferson spat, ruining the serious vibe in the room. "Greatness? Check your wording, Sir!" Jefferson looked at Washington who gave him a glare. This silenced him immediately. No help from Angelica needed.

_So remember from here on in-_

_History has its eyes on you_

_Woah…_

_Woah…_

_Woah…_

_HISTORY HAS ITS EYES  
ON_

_YOU_

"Ugh! The way the voices collide! It is too much! It is too amazing!" Eliza exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it, Mama!" Philip said kneeling in front of his mother and father.

"Are you enjoying yourself Philip?" Alex asked resting a hand on his son's shoulder.

Philip nodded his head quickly.

"I'm glad!" Eliza said pressing a kiss to her son's head.

* * *

**So, I did some research about the whole Philip-William painting thing, which, if you don't know what that is, google 'Philip Hamilton' and 'William Hamilton' and look at the pictures, it's the same one. I got nowhere in that before I realized that I should publish this, but I did learn that the painting is by Henry Inman, a popular artist of the time. I plan on doing a bit more research, this was going somewhere, I promise, I just forgot where. Sorry, thanks for reading!**

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


	21. Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down)

**Ok, I have been super excited to write this one!I have actually seen the Yorktown, what do you call it? Battlefield? I ask this because it wasn't a battle, more of a siege, I dunno, but I've been there, it was very fascinating.**

**HISTORY LESSON! Feel free to skip this part, I'm just going to start ranting.**** Hamilton and Laurens led men to invade redoubt 10, a British advantage point, on the night of October 14, 1781. The whole idea was risky, but well planned. The redoubts were heavily guarded and the walls were layer after layer of wood and dried mud. And the Americans knew this. Having a bunch of men from different backgrounds in a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower, worked to their advantage. They had men run first to break a hole in the wall to allow for the infantrymen to storm in.**

**While Hamilton and Laurens led Americans to the lesser defended redoubt 10, while the Marquis de Lafayette lead the French to redoubt 9. With only the light of exploding bombshells, they attacked. More British were killed than American and French soldiers. With both redoubts overthrown, redoubt 10 in under thirty, and redoubt 9 soon after that, the American's trenches could be further expanded. Do you remember these lines? **

_**Take the bullet out your gun.**_

_**What?**_

_**Take the bullet out your gun!**_

_**What?**_

_**We move undercover and we move as one,**_

_**Through the night we have one shot to live another day, **_

_**We cannot let a stray gunshot give us away,**_

_**We will fight up close**_

_**?**_

**That is actually describing what they did that night. ****Fighting with bayonets was actually an instruction made by Lafayette. If you didn't know, muskets could shoot once or twice before needing to reload, not exactly ideal for close-range fighting.**

**Next to what is left to redoubt 10, is a plaque dedicated to Hamilton and Lauren's leadership. The plaque basically says they stormed the redoubt with "unloaded muskets and fixed bayonets".**

**To get from the American trenches to the redoubts, you had to take a road going straight through no man's land, which, is the space between the two sides, anyone there is venerable to cannon and musket balls. That was interesting. Fun (side) fact: "The World Turned Upside Down" was an American drinking song. Hence why its used in the musical.**

**I could go on for hours, believe me! I have done a project on this, I had to keep detailing short because of a word limit, I was tempted to write an essay to turn in separately. *nervous laugh* If you haven't guessed, I love history. **

**I'm guessing no one will, but I would be more than happy to go into more detail for anyone who wants to know more about Yorktown. Just PM me and tell me what specifically you want to know more about. :D**

**I don't own Hamilton. Sorry that was so long and unorganized, props to the few of you who read all that!**

Chapter twenty-one: Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down)

* * *

_The battle _(*coughs* siege *coughs*)_ of Yorktown_,

_1781,_

Alex gasped. "Yorktown?" He looked at John who smiled widely.

"Mon ami, si je me souviens clairement," Lafayette turned to Hercules, "les deux tourtereaux pris d'assaut redoute dix,"

("My friend, if I remember clearly," - "The two lovebirds stormed redoubt 10")

As Lafayette and Hercules chuckled, Alex turned to see if Eliza had heard Lafayette. She was fluent in French like him, thankfully, she didn't appear to have heard him.

Unlike most people of that era, John didn't know his French. "What'd he say?" He asked Alex.

Alex shook his head watching "Lafayette" approach "him" onstage.

_Monsieur Hamilton!_

_Monsieur Lafayette!_

_In command where you belong?_

_Are you saying no sweat?_

_Ha_

_We're finally on the field, we've had quite a run,_

_Immigrants,_

_We get the job done!_

The audience erupted into applause and cheers. So long and so loud, that they all had some trouble hearing what came next.

_What happens if we win?_

_I go back to France, I bring freedom to my people if I am given the chance,_

"Is this foreshadowing?" Angelica asked bluntly.

_We'll be with you when we do. _

"HA! HAHAHAHAHA!" Jefferson fake-laughed. "Hamilton, that is hilarious! Because YOU wanted to not bother with the French! _I _ on the other hand, insisted that we help them, fight for, how do you say it Lafayette? Liberté?" He said showing off an impeccable French accent, you have to admit.

"Mr. Jefferson, there is a time and place for such remarks, the here and now is not one of those. So please, make such comments cease." Washington scolded.

"Of course, but might I add that _I _drafted a declaration for the French with Monsieur Lafayette over there!" Thomas smirked.

"Just, drop it Thomas," Angelica warned.

Thomas glared at her, but stayed quiet.

_Go, lead your men!_

_I'll see you on the other side?_

'_Til we meet again! Lets go!_

_I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory,_

_Is this where it gets me: on my feet?_

_The enemy ahead of me?_

_If this is the end of me, _

_At least I have a friend with me,_

_Weapon in my hand and command with my men with me,_

_Then I remember my Eliza's expecting me,_

Eliza smiled at her husband.

_Not only that but my Eliza's expecting,_

Eliza gasped.

_We gotta go,_

_Gotta get the job done!_

_Gonna start a new nation_

_Gonna meet my son!_

Eliza was overjoyed to know that her Alexander has some sense to not jump head first into the dangers war.

"Oh, dear sister, I cannot begin to imagine!" Peggy cried. "Being with a child and have my husband away at war! Oh, I would go insane!"

Eliza turned to her sister, "Sweet, Peggy. Be thankful your father-in-law forbid Stephen from joining the war!" Eliza pinched her husbands cheeks, "Because this one had me on eggshells all day everyday for his well being!"

Alexander tried to hide his embarrassment, not wanting to upset his wife.

_Take the bullet out your gun._

_What?_

_Take the bullet out your gun!_

_What?_

_We move undercover and we move as one,_

_Through the night we have one shot to live another day, _

_We cannot let a stray gunshot give us away,_

_We will fight up close_

_Seize the moment and stay in it,_

_It's either that or meet the business end of a bayonet!_

"Ah! The night of October 14!" John exclaimed. "I remember that vividly!"

"As do I, Brother." Alex smiled remember how he showed Washington he was capable of commanding.

_The code word is Rochambeau dig me?_

_ROCHAMBEAU!_

_You have your orders now go man go!_

_And so the American experiment begins with my friends all scattered to the winds._

_Laurens is in South Carolina, redefining bravery!_

_We will never be free until we end slavery!_

John cheered.

_When we finally drive the British away,_

_Lafayette is there waiting-_

_In Chesapeake Bay!_

_How did we know that this plan would work? _

_We had a spy on the inside, that's right!_

_HERCULES MULLIGAN! _

"There I am! I was beginning to think they forgot about me!" Hercules exclaimed.

Peggy sighed, "Peggy Schuyler Van Rensselaer is here. I did something too!"

"We know Peggy! You saved little Kitty when the Loyalists came to the house!" Eliza said, hating to see her sister so blue.

Peggy's face lit up. "Oh yeah! And that Indian threw a tomahawk at my head and left a mark on Mama's banister!"

"See Peggy, you were the only one who was brave enough to run back downstairs! That has to count for something!" Angelica piped up.

_A tailor spyin' on the British g__overnment! _

_Take their measurements, information, and I smuggle it!_

_UP!_

_to my brother's revolutionary coventat, _

_I'm running with the Sons of Liberty and im lovin it!_

_That's what happens when you forget the_

_Ruffians, we're in the shit now, somebody's gotta shovel it,_

_Hercules Mulligan I need no introduction, when you knock me down i _

_Get the fuck back up again!_

"Wow!" Eliza muttered.

"That was like, your entire war life told in thirty seconds!" John gasped.

Hercules smiled. "Best part is, that's actually right! Especially that last bit!"

Alex chuckled with Lafayette.

_Left! Right! Hold!_

_Go!_

_What?! What?! What?!_

_After a week of fighting, a young man in a redcoat stands on a parapet. _

Washington uncontrollably cracked a smile while watching the white flag wave. Alex recognized it as the same one he saw on his face after every victory. He smiled widely himself.

_We lower our guns as he frantically waves a white handkerchief. _

Washington chuckled. "He would have beat that drum 'til doomsday if that Jones boy hadn't informed me. We couldn't hear him over the cannon and gun fire," He explained to Eliza.

Eliza, knew this of course, Alex had told her, but she didn't want to be rude, so she nodded.

_And just like that, its over, we tend to our wounded and count our dead. _

_Black and white soldiers wonder alike if this really means freedom._

_Not yet._

_We negotiate the terms of surrender, _

_I see George Washington smile._

_We lead their men out of Yorktown,_

_They stagger home single file,_

_Tens of thousands of people flood the streets,_

_There are screams and church bells ringing,_

_And as our fallen foes retreat, I hear the drinking song they're singing!_

_The world turned upside down._

The war heroes cheered.

"Freedom!" John shrieked.

"The world nearly did turn upside down!" Lafayette laughed.

Being lead by Alex, the group of four said the line with the cast, their tone staying the same as the cast's changed with the music. Alexander could have sworn he saw Washington's mouth move with them.

_The world turned upside down._

_The world turned upside down,_

_Down,_

_Down, down, down!_

_Freedom for America! Freedom for France!_

_Down, down, down!_

_Gonna start a new nation! Gonna meet my son!  
_

_Down, down, down!  
_

By now the men had stopped chanting 'The World Turned Upside Down" and now began to chant "we won!", and this time, Washington joined in with them, not subtally.

_We won!  
We won!_

_We won!_

_WE WON!  
_

_The world turned upside_

_DOWN!_

Eliza smiled watching her husband cheer with his friends. She laughed as her children pretended to be them and cheer like the men onstage. Philip, John, and William were arguing over who would be their papa.

Peggy had a proud smile on her face.

Angelica looked satisfied.

Stephen seemed overjoyed.

Washington was crying tears of joy.

Madison was sitting respectively.

Thomas just seemed like he wanted to be pissed, but he was trying to deny the fact he had a smile on his face.

* * *

**So, I decided to not address the fact that the war ended two years AFTER Yorktown. I didn't want to mess with the cheerful vibe. **

**Real quick, something that I learned and included in the chapter was that the British drummer boy wasn't heard for a while by the American or French. One of the soliders said something about doomsday and the drummer boy, I can't remember what. The Jones boy? Yeah, I just needed George to say something about finding out. As far as I know, there is no boy with the last name of Jones that informed Washington about the surrender.**


	22. What Comes Next?

**Twenty-two is my lucky number, in the musical, the twenty-second song is "Dear Theodosia", which is undoubtedly one of my top five favorite songs. I can't wait myself for the next chapter!**

**I've been asked this a couple times, so I thought I'd say it here to inform everyone. Laurens interlude (Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us) will be in the story as it is in the real show. The only reason that it isn't in the official OBC recording, is because Lin wanted a little "surprise" for the people who came out to see the show.**

**I also just realized, that earlier on, I had Alex's dad join the group. After thinking about it more. He shouldn't be there. That man abandoned his kids and wife, Alex had/has every right to hate him. I won't acknowledge the fact of his existence. I am going to go back and edit him out. Just thought I would say something now.**

**It's another King George song, which means more Hamilkids!**

**I don't own Hamilton. **

Chapter twenty-two: What Comes Next?

* * *

The stage cleared and went dark. At the sight of the King, Alex and Eliza's kids flipped.

"Mama! Mama!" William cried.

"Yes darling?"

"Look! The crazy man is back!" William cried.

Normally, Alex would have scolded his children for calling people names, but this time, he insulted King George III. Alex and John couldn't help but laugh.

"Darling, don't call people that." Eliza hushed. "Alexander, do not encourage this behavior!" She gently slapped his arm.

Alex looked at her, "Sorry," He said over John's chuckles.

"Right, as you should be, now apologize!" Eliza joked.

_They say,_

_The price of my war is not a price that they're willing to pay!_

_Insane!_

_You cheat the French _

_Now I am fighting with France and with Spain,_

_I'm so blue,_

"Serves him right!" John laughed.

Eliza looked at her children. Philip had begun to "mock-copy" the king. When Alex and John saw this, they chuckled again.

_I thought that we'd made an arrangement when you went away,_

_You were mine to subdue!  
_

"You know," John leaned over to Lafayette, "They perfectly capture the strain for power that man had. See how he thinks he can command every breath we make?"

"I don't know which is worse, being under his leadership, or King Louis XVI (the 16th) [of France]," Lafayette laughed, "that man didn't know what to do!"

_Even despite our estrangement,_

_I've got a small query for you_

Eliza smiled at his large vocabulary. "These advanced words really spice up the lyrics, don't you agree Alexander?"

"Yes, quite" He responded.

_What comes next?_

_You've been freed,_

_Do you know how hard it is to lead?_

"Isn't that what everyone thought? _What comes next?_" Alex asked.

"Yes, and now I do know how hard it is to lead!" Washington chuckled.

Jefferson scoffed. "You're not the only former president here!" He muttered.

"Come again Thomas," Angelica said bitterly.

Jefferson repeated himself.

"Louder, for Washington to hear now." Angelica smirked.

Jefferson scoffed again.

Angelica only smiled at her victory.

_You're on your own,_

_Awesome. Wow. _

The children could hardly contain themselves. They laughed at his tone and hooted and hollered.

"Okay, children, that is quite enough," Eliza hushed when she felt annoyed stares coming from mainly Jefferson, but also Stephen.

"Sorry, Mama," they choursed.

"Alright, now watch the show, and behave yourself." Eliza finished as her children nodded.

_Do you have a clue what happens now?_

_Oceans rise,_

_Empires fall!_

"Yes, so we've heard." John said, quite annoyed with this man, eager to see him leave.

_It's much harder when it's all your call_

_All alone, across the sea, _

_When your people say they hate you,_

_Don't come crawling back to me,_

"This man really can't learn to let go!" John cried, wanting to never see this man onstage again.

As the king's "_da da da da daaaaaaaaa"_'s began again, the children, despite their mother's protests, danced about, singing to the tune.

_You're on your own. _

"Finally!" John exclaimed watching the stage darken as the song ended.

The children however, wanted more energetic "_da da da da daaaaa dat ya da da da"_'s than the ones they just received.


	23. Dear Theodosia

**YAY! We finally get to meet Theodosia and Philip! I'm so excited! I know it's been a hot minute since I've last updated and I feel really bad about that, but I've been very pleased to get emails about story and author follows and favorites. Thank you so much to all of you that have.**

**As of now, I'm kinda leaning towards "Burn", I have not yet made up my mind entirely. **

Chapter twenty-three: Dear Theodosia

* * *

_Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?_

Burr gasped. "Theodosia?"

_You have my eyes, you have your mother's name,_

Burr smiled.

Eliza, was very, very, eager to see her "children" onstage. Philip had been subtly mentioned, but not yet seen or developed as a character. She couldn't wait. She was trying to appear calm, but her fidgets had been noticed by Alex.

"Dearest, what is with all the squirming? You're not uncomfortable I hope?" Alex asked, rubbing his wife's hand in an attempt to calm her.

"I'm just excited, that's all." Eliza said, a little absent-mindedly as her thoughts were in awe of the beautiful music.

_When you came into the world you cried, _

_And it broke my heart,_

_I'm dedicating everyday to you,_

_Domestic life, was never quite my style, _

_When you smile,_

_You knock me out, I fall apart,_

"Doesn't every proud parent?" Eliza asked receiving nods from her sisters and Lafayette along with Hercules.

_And I thought I was so smart,_

Thomas snorted. Alex stifled a laugh.

"Smart. That is the word they went with." John said slowly before laughing a little.

Eliza would have said something in Burr's defence, but she was too excited.

_You will come of age with our young nation,_

_We'll bleed and fight for you, _

_We'll make it right for you,_

_If we lay a strong enough foundation, _

_We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you,_

_And you'll blow us all away,_

"Oh, I like that! Blow us all away! The new generations have done so much! Stephen, when you looked at the playbill, you didn't see anything about another song? Maybe one more focused on the new generation? One that sounds like it might be about my children?" Eliza asked hardly able to contain herself.

"I believe in act II, there is a "Blow Us All Away", but other than that, I'm not sure." Stephen said calmly.

_Someday, someday_

_Yeah, you'll blow us all away,_

_Someday, someday_

_Ohhh_

_Philip when you smile I am undone, _

_My son._

Eliza gasped when she heard Philip's name.

"Me?" Philip looked at his parents in confusion, all Eliza could do was nod. Philip gasped and watched as his father praised him.

_Look at my son!_

_Pride is not the word i'm looking for,_

_There is so much more inside me now!_

_Oh, Philip you outshine the morning sun,_

"He does," Eliza sighed, tears falling from her face.

Alex was talking to John and when he heard his wife's voice crack, he looked over to see her crying.

"Eliza? What is it?" Alex asked taking her hand in both of his.

"Philip" She said quietly. He listened for a while before the words rendered him speechless.

_My son, _

_When you smile I fall apart,_

_And I thought I was so smart. _

_My father wasn't around._

_My father wasn't around, _

_I swear I'll be around for you,_

_I'll do whatever it takes-_

_I'll make a million mistakes-_

_I'll make the world safe and sound for you..._

These promises made Eliza's tears fall harder.

"Eliza?" Alex asked again.

"You were so determined." Eliza sobbed leaning on her husband.

… _will come of age with our young nation_

_We'll bleed and fight for you,_

_We'll make it right for you,_

_We'll give the world to you_

Eliza tried to pull herself together. She wasn't mad or angry. She was so elated to see her husband praising her son in such a way.

Philip was smiling brightly and sat contently.

_And you'll blow us all away, _

_Someday, someday_

_Yeah you'll blow us all away,_

_Someday,_

_Some…_

_Day…. _


	24. Laurens Interlude

**I've been dreading this chapter. I cry every time I listen to this song. It gets worse with every lams fic I read. (If you want a good one, go to my fav stories, its titled something along the lines of "Leave as though the fire burns beneath ur feet")**

**Fun fact! In "They Story of Tonight" Alexander's first words, (not echoed by John, Herc, and Laf) is "tomorrow there will be more of us" and John's first words, (not echoing) is "raise a glass to freedom" **

**Alex's last words in the musical is "raise a glass to freedom" and John's last words (in the musical) are "tomorrow there will be more of us"**

**Coincidence? I think not!**

Chapter twenty-four: Laurens Interlude

* * *

Eliza was ecstatic. The previous song had put everyone in a great mood.

They were quickly cut down.

_I may not live to see our glory,_

_Alexander, a letter arrived for you from South Carolina._

_But I'll gladly join the fight, _

_If it's from John Laurens, I'll read it later,_

Alex felt his face go pale. He reached for John's hand.

John took it, knowing what is coming next. He saw how bad his death impacted Alex.

_No, its not. _

_And when our children tell our story-_

_Will you read it to me?_

_They'll tell the story of,_

_Tonight._

Alex gasped as he saw the spotlight fade off of John's actor.

He felt like crying all over again.

But he wasn't going to.

Not tonight.

And most definitely not in front of Thomas.

_On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lt. Col. John Laurens was killed_

Alex was trying so hard, but the pain of John's death was coming back to him. When it actually happened, it felt like he lost his breath, never being able to get it back. He felt like some of him was missing. After living with nothing for so long, Alex finally had something, three good friends, a wife, and a child. He slowly lost all these things. All but Eliza. Eliza was always there. She stayed through the Reynolds Pamphlet, Philip's duel. And both times, she was with a child. He couldn't name a single other woman braver than her.

His breathing deepened and quickened. He felt tears dripping off his face.

John was dying. A second time.

_In a gunfight against British Troops in South Carolina. _

_These troops had not received word from Yorktown that the war was over._

And that is what hurt Alex the most. He died unfairly. Sure, an honorable death, on the battlefield. But the war was over. He didn't die during the war.

Did it still make it honorable?

_He is buried here until his family can send for his remains,_

_As you may know, Lt. Col. Laurens was engaged in recruiting _

_Three thousand men for the first-all-black military regiment. _

_The surviving men have been returned to their masters._

Alex was quietly shaking. This caught the attention of Eliza and John.

"Oh, Alexander," Eliza hushed, giving him an awkward side hug.

_Tomorrow they'll be more of us_

_Alexander, are you alright?_

Eliza asks him the same question as the spotlight goes out completely on "John".

_I have so much work to do…_

* * *

**So do I, up next is Non-Stop, aka, the longest song in the musical, aka, the six minute song, aka the song that's on my playlist and after what feels like forever, I'm surprised that it's still on… song.**

**Not much to say about this chapter. But I was thinking about upcoming chapters, and I was texting my friend, I told her my plan for the author's note for "Stay Alive (Reprise)" and she actually started crying. (I did too but that's not the point)**

**I'm excited!**

**Thank you for reading!  
-Bettyslilcrazy22**


	25. Non-Stop

**Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok!  
I understand that some of you skip over the author's notes ****BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT AND I NEED ALL OF YOU TO READ THIS BECAUSE I AM NOT SAYING THIS AGAIN!**

**Do I have your attention? Good.**

**I have been asked on multiple occasions (in PMs and reviews) if I am doing this song, or that song. ****SO! TO MAKE SURE WE ARE ALL ON THE SAME PAGE! HERE IS A LIST OF ALL THE SONGS I AM GOING TO DO IN THE FUTURE. IF FOR ANY REASON, ANY OF THIS CHANGES, I WILL TELL YOU! **

"**What'd I Miss?"**

"**Cabinet Battle #1"**

"**Take A Break"**

"**Say No To This"**

"**The Room Where It Happens"**

"**Schuyler Defeated"**

"**Let It Go" (Deleted song, I love it too much to leave it out!)**

"**Dear Theodosia (Reprise)" (Deleted song)**

"**Cabinet Battle #2"**

"**Washington On Your Side"**

"**One Last Time"**

"**I Know Him"**

"**The Adams Administration" (I meant to ask y'all earlier, do you want to see the old or current version of this song?)**

"**We Know"**

"**Hurricane"**

"**The Reynolds Pamphlet"**

"**Congratulations" (Deleted song)**

"**Burn"/"First Burn" (First Burn is deleted, y'all still have your say)**

"**Blow Us All Away"**

"**Stay Alive (Reprise)" *Intense cries* **

"**It's Quiet Uptown" *More intense cries***

"**The Election of 1800"**

"**Your Obedient Servant"**

"**Best of Wives, Best of Women" *smiles through sobs***

"**The World Was Wide Enough" *intense cries***

"**Ever Yours, Alexander" (Deleted song, GOOD HOLY LORD I LOVE THIS SONG SO MUCH! It will be included as a part of "Who Lives Who Dies")**

"**Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story" *intense cries to end all intense cries* (am I the only one who has to sing the title?)**

**THERE! Can I move on now? Thank you.**

**Now, on to the normal author's notes.**

**I am trying to do a fun fact for every chapter now. And today's is the trail of Levi Weeks. **

**Levi Weeks is responsible for the first murder trial of the United States. What did he do you ask? Well, long story short, he and his lover planned to elope. And after a week or so went by, the locals complained about a horrid smell and taste to the well water, and there they found his lover dead in a well. So, Weeks was charged with murder, however he didn't spend the rest of his life in jail, he was freed after, was it 10 or so years? I can't remember, but he went and started a new life in, Louisiana I think. **

**NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT "WHAT'D I MISS?" I am going to take a break from lyrics and reactions, I have been thinking about this for weeks on end, I hope you like what comes next. **

**OK ON TO THE CHAPTER! Sry for the long author's note, it's just sOME PEOPLE CAN'T READ THEM! (No, I'm half heartedly joking, I know that some people won't read the author's note, and so they miss out on important info from me/literally every other author who does this. But, I do thank you all for reading my story and coming with me through all this, I can't get mad at you guys!)**

**Ok, last thing I promise! I have just added a poll on my profile page, about this story. I'm sorry, but only people with accounts can cast their vote, sorry to all my guest readers. The poll is about the songs that will appear in the story, so "Burn" or "Fist Burn". Please read the title carefully. You only get three votes, so one for "Burn"/"First Burn" one for "The Adams Administration" and one for "Let It Go".**

Chapter twenty-five: Non-Stop

* * *

Alex was shaking, he didn't think he would have to relive Johns death. That got him thinking…

What about Philip? Surely they wouldn't leave out something so important to their lives, would they?

_After the war I went back to New York,_

_A-After the war I went back to New York_

_I finished up my studies and I practiced law,_

_I practiced law, Burr worked next door._

Everyone chuckled at the look "Burr" gave "Alexander"

_Even though we started at the very same time, Alexander Hamilton began to climb_

_How to account for the rise to the top? _

_Man, the man is non-stop!_

"Yes, I don't need reminding," Eliza scoffed.

"Eliza-" Alexander began, but Eliza turned away, telling him she didn't want to hear it.

_Gentlemen of the jury, I'm curious, bear with me, are you aware that we're making history? _

_This is the very first murder trail of our brand new nation,_

_The liberty behind deliberation,_

_(Non-Stop!)_

_I begin to prove beyond a shadow of doubt with my assistant counsel-_

_Co-counsel, Hamilton sit down, our client Levi Weeks is innocent, call your first witness, _

_That's all you had to say,_

_Ok, _

_One more thing! _

Jefferson chuckled at Alex's desperation.

"Got something to say Thomas?" Alex spat.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah" Thomas sat up straight and smoothed out his clothes. "Might I point out, that in a couple years," Thomas leaned closer to Alex. "I will ruin your life,"

Alex rolled his eyes and ignored the taunts he said calmly as Angelica and Washington tried to quiet him.

_Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?_

Thomas stopped taunting him temporarily and gasped. "Yes! Why?" he demanded, but Alex was trying not to escalate the fight, he didn't want Eliza or the kids to witness it, or get dragged into it.

_Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?_

_Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?_

_I think that attitude may be your doom._

_Awwwwww!_

_Why do you write like you're running out of time?_

"Yeah, why?" Eliza asked.

Alex sighed, "If I am going to be completely honest, I died at forty-seven, an-"

"Yes, but you didn't know this!" Eliza pointed.

"Yes, but if you let me finish, you would know that I was smart enough to realize that with how many arguments I got into, one was destined to become a duel, so, I tried to make my mark as much and as soon as I could. But I have you to thank for securing that" Alex said, making her blush.

_Write day and night like you're running out of time?_

_Ev'ryday you fight like you're running out of time?_

_Keep on fighting in the meantime-_

_Non-Stop!_

Thomas snorted, "This is so true"

Eliza sensed that her husband was losing his patience and was about to retaliate, so she placed a calming hand on his knee.

_Corruption is such an old song we can sing_

_Along in harmony, and nowhere is it stronger than in Albany._

_This colony's economy's increasingly stalling_

_And honestly, that's why public service seems to be calling me_

_(He's just, Non-Stop!)_

_I practiced the law, I practically perfected it _

_I've seen injustice in the world and I've corrected it._

"Well, ya know what, Hamilton?" John said, turning to face him. "Some of us, aren't as lucky, some of us don't have successful things to brag about,"

"Well, ya know what, Laurens?" Alex said, turning to face him. "Some of us weren't raised to be successful, some of us had to make a life for ourselves, oh, and, some of us didn't die young and beautiful."

John tried to keep a straight face, but Alex's expression made him lose it. He snorted and began laughing.

_Now for a strong central democracy,_

_If not then I'll be Socrates,_

_Throwing verbal rocks at these mediocrities _

_Awwwww!_

_Hamilton, at the Constitutional Convention,_

_I was chosen for the Constitutional Convention!  
_

The change in their father's tone made the children laugh.

"Hush now," Eliza scolded as their laughs had been exaggerated.

_There as a New York junior delegate,_

_Now what I'm about to say may sound indelicate,_

_(Awwww!)_

_Goes and proposes his own form of government._

_(What?!)_

_His own plan for a new form of government!_

_(What?!)_

"Yeah, what?" Philip asked.

Alex nodded, "I talked for nearly six hours,"

Philip's eyes widen and his jaw drops."Six hours?!"

Alex nodded.

At the next line-

_Talks for six hours, _

Philip somehow manages to make his eyes widen more, and his jaw drop even more. Alex just laughed.

_The convention is listless!_

_Bright young man,_

_Yo, who the f is this?_

_Why do you always say what you believe?_

_Why do you always say what you believe?_

_Ev'ry proclamation guarantees free ammunition for your enemies!_

"Coming from a man, who experienced this first hand, it is partially true." Thomas declared.

Angelica rolled her eyes, "Thank you Thomas, your statement is very much appreciated," she said sarcastically.

"Why, you're most welcome!" He said warmly. Angelica scoffed and turned away.

_Awwwww!_

_Why do you write like it's-_

_Going out of style?_

"Yeah, why?" Angelica asked.

Alex shrugged.

_Write day and night like it's-_

_Going out of style_

_Everyday you fight like it's going out of style,_

_Do what you do,_

_*knock knock knock*_

_Alexander?_

_Aaron Burr, sir,_

_Why it's the middle of the night!_

_Can we confer, sir?_

_Is this a legal matter?_

_Yes, and it's important to me,_

_What do you need?_

_Sir, you're a better lawyer than me,_

_Ok…_

_I know I talk too much,_

Thomas laughed, "'Too much'?! No, you talk all the time, Hamilton!"

Alex let out a frustrated breath.

"Alexander, please calm down," Eliza whispered to him. He nodded.

_I'm abrasive._

_You're incredible in court. You're succent, persuasive, _

_My client needs a strong defense, _

_Who's your client?_

_The new US constitution?_

_No_

_Hear me out!_

_No way! _

_A series of essays, anonymously published, _

_Defending the document to the public!_

_No one will read it!_

_I disagree!_

_And if it fails?_

_Burr, that's why we need it!_

_The constitution's a mess!_

_So it needs amendments!_

_It's full of contradictions!_

_So is independence! __We have to start somewhere!_

_No. No way!_

_You're making a mistake! _

_Good night!_

_Hey, what are you waiting for? What do you stall for?_

_What?_

_We won the war, what was it all for? Do you support this constitution?_

"There's my Alex," Eliza smiled. "Not backing down, standing for what he believes, I am most glad the children inherited that,"

Alex smiled and kissed her hand. "Of course they did, why else would they be so close if they didn't believe that they are stronger together than alone?"

Eliza smiled wider.

_Of course!_

_Then defend it!_

_What if you're backing the wrong horse?_

_Burr, we studied and we fought and we killed, for this notion of a nation._

_We now get to build! For once in your life, take a stand with pride!_

_I don't understand how you stand to the side!_

Alex knew that Burr was going to retaliate, between his character, and the music starting to intensify, he braced himself.

_I'll keep all of my plans close to my chest!_

"Whoa! Calm down there!" John laughed.

Burr only glared at him.

_(Wait for it wait for it wait…)_

_I'll wait here and see which way the wind will blow!_

_I'm taking my time watching the afterbirth of a nation_

_Watching the tension grow!_

"I didn't know you had that in you, Aaron," Angelica teased.

"Well, Hamilton does tend to get on my nerves," Burr smiled slowly, looking at Alex, either oblivious to the conversation, or ignoring them.

Probably ignoring them.

_I am sailing off to London I'm accompanied by someone who will always pays_

_I have found a wealthy husband who will keep me in comfort for all my days._

_He is not a lot of fun, but there's no one who can match you for turn_

_Of phrase. My Alexander…_

_Angelica…_

_Don't forget to write_

_Look at where we are,_

_Look at where we started,_

_The fact that you're alive is a miracle,_

_Just stay alive, that would be enough_

_And if your wife, could share a fraction of your time,_

_If I could grant you peace of mind._

_Would that be enough?_

"Of course, my love" Alex said giving her knuckles a kiss.

"I just wish you could've been around more," Eliza said sadly.

"I am a man of many talents, but I am afraid that time management isn't one of those talents," He said politely.

"That is what they all say," Eliza teased.

_Alexander joins forces with James Madison and John Jay to write a series of essays _

_Defending the new United States Constitution, entitled The Federalist Papers_

Alex looked over at Madison, who make eye contact. Alex smiled while Madison grunted.

_The plan was to write a total of twenty-five essays, the work divided evenly among the three men,_

Peggy shuddered, "Twenty-five can't be divided evenly by three,"

She scoffed when no one seemed to be paying attention to her previous statement.

_In the end, they write eighty-five essays, in the span of six months. _

_John Jay got sick after writing five._

_James Madison wrote twenty-nine._

_Hamilton wrote the other fifty-one!_

All of the Hamilton kids jaws dropped and they turned to face Alex.

"Fifty-one?"

"How?"

"Why would you write that much?"

"Did you really?"

Alex laughed slightly. "Well, Mr. Madison and I collaborated on a few, but yes, around fifty-one."

They didn't look convinced, but as their friends and family began to grow more annoyed at the noise, Eliza told them to all sit.

_How do you write like you're running out of time?_

_Write day and night like you're running out of time?_

_Ev'ryday you fight like you're running out of time,_

_Like you're running out of time,_

_Are you running out of time?_

_Awwwww!_

_How do you write like tomorrow won't arrive?_

_How do you write like you need it to survive?_

_How do you write ev'ry second you're alive?_

_Ev'ry second you're alive? Ev'ry second you're alive?_

The music was getting intense, the words hit Alex like stones. Each one hitting him harder and harder. He felt like he was on trial, but for what?

John must have taken notice because he rested a hand on his shoulder. Alex looked at him.

"Breathe" John whispered.

He did, and instantly felt better.

_They are asking me to lead,_

_I am doing the best i can,_

_To get the people that i need, _

_I'm asking to be my right hand man,_

_Treasury or State?_

_I know it's a lot to ask,_

_Treasury or State,_

_To leave behind the world you know-_

_Sir, do you want me to run the Treasury or the State department?_

_Treasury,_

Lets go

_Alexander…_

_I have to leave_

_Alexander-_

_Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!_

_Helpless_

_They are asking me to lead!_

_Look around, isn't this enough?_

_He will never be satisfied_

_Would that be enough?_

_He will never be satisfied, (to be satisfied)_

_Satisfied, satisfied!_

The music began to get intense again, the group remembered melodies from previous songs, being reused, all of the characters singing their melody, all harmonizing and going off one another.

It is intense, and beautiful. All of it, all at once.

And Alex liked it. It wasn't overwhelming. That's what made it beautiful.

_History has its eyes,_

_Look around, look around_

_Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?_

_On you!_

_Isn't this enough?_

_Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? (Non-Stop!)_

_Would that be enough?_

_He will never be satisfied_

_Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? (Non-Stop!)_

_Satisfied, satisfied,_

_History has its eyes _

_Soon that attitude's gonna be your doom! (Non-Stop!)_

_On you,_

_Why do you fight like you're running out of time? (Non-Stop!)_

_Why do you fight like-_

_History had its eyes on you!_

_I am not thrown away my shot! (Just you wait!)_

_I am not thrown away my shot! (Just you wait!)_

_I am Alexander Hamilton,_

_Hamilton, just you wait!_

_I am not thrown away my shot!_

There was a moment of silence before everyone stood up and erupted in applause.

That quiet moment, everyone sat in shock, their brains trying to process what had happened.

The melodies ringing in their ears.

Then applause, loud and defiant. The ghosts stood as well, the children rushing to the stage. The adults clapped, still in a state of shock.

"That was amazing!" Eliza gasped once it had quieted down.

"I have never heard music so, so…" John began, but his sentence was finished by Alex.

"Intense but not overwhelming, beautiful but not extravagant, fast, but well timed?"

"Yes," John said quietly. "Exactly that."

* * *

**I did it! I woke up three hours ago and wrote the last three fourths of it. Granted, I do get easily distracted, so it didn't take those full three hours, but still.**

**I know, I know. I have some big walls of lyrics here and there, but hear me out.**

**I felt somethings were too important to interrupt, like that last part, I decided to have everyone take it in, and then react towards the end. The end of that song is beautiful and unlike anything I've ever heard, so I had the characters react a similar way. I hope you can accept that fact, and be fine with it.**

**I am very excited for the next chapter! You'll see why soon, it will kind of have the same vibe as the first chapter.**

**I hate that word, vibe. I dunno, it makes me feel like an American hippie from like, the sixties. I don't like it at all. Or mingle. *gags* nope! My old gym teacher, whenever she wanted us to get in groups, of, four for example, she would blow her whistle and say "mingle mingle" and blow her whistle four times. **

**I SHUDDERED EVERYTIME. It was awful.**

**Thank you for reading the chapter, and my ranting. **

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


	26. Intermission

**I've been looking forward to this for a while, and I'm so excited to be writing this. **

**Sometimes, I forget how much I love "What'd I miss?", we all do, I think we just hate to admit it because Thomas is portrayed as the villain, regardless, I am looking forward to the next chapter. **

Chapter twenty-six: Intermission

* * *

"Thank you all for coming out tonight!" A man said, stepping out on stage.

He was greeted with warm applause from the living audience.

"We have concluded the first half of the show! We are going to be taking a short, thirty minute intermission. There are snacks and merchandise out in the halls. Thank you all again!"

"Philip!" Eliza yelled. "Get your siblings,"

Philip nodded and gathered all his siblings.

"Come on, all of you," Eliza gesturing not only to her kids, but her family and friends.

"Where are we going?" Peggy asked.

"You'll see." She smiled.

Eliza took them to the entrance to the bathrooms.

"Alexander, take the boys and go in there," Eliza said pointing to the bathroom where men were walking in and out of.

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

Eliza whispered something to him and he immediately understood. Philip, James, William, John, Alexander Jr., Philip II, Washington, John (Laurens), Lafayette, Hercules, Thomas, Stephen, and Madison filled in after Alex.

Eliza dealt with the women.

She ushered them all inside and to the back corner.

"Who wants to go first?" She asked excitedly.

"First for what?" Angie asked.

"This," Eliza ducked into an empty, ignored stall.

The small group of women waited outside. When they heard a gasp and the clanking of medal as the lock on the stall door opened.

Angie gasped. "Mama! You're human!"

Eliza nodded and whispered, "Angie, your turn,"

Eliza wandered off to the mirror to examine what the modern version of herself held.

Eliza's long brown locks were straightened and went down to her waist, the top half had been brushed back, and braided. She couldn't help but notice that all the women were wearing dresses, but none of them were past their ankle, like she was used to.

Eliza's dress was a light baby blue. The solid material went just above her knees, but there was a longer, flowing, more see-through fabric that began at the back of her waist and went down to her ankles. Her shoes were white and had a small heel. Her favorite part had to be the sparkling silver band that wrapped around her waist. Her eyelashes are thicker than they naturally are, and a substance on her lips make them shine.

Angie came out and stood beside her mother.

Angie's dress was light green, her hair the same as Eliza's. The dress went down to her knees, no flowing fabric, but her waist band was leopard print.

She had small silver cross earrings and a silver heart necklace.

Next was Ellie, the youngest Hamilton girl. She had a blue dress, darker than her mom's, the dress had plastic, silver, gems dotted around her dress. Her hair pulled up in a bun, and her light brown heels complimented by earrings of similar material.

Alex's mom, Rachel was came out in a simple purple dress with gold glitter that was scattered about, but gathered at the bottom.

Finally, Angelica and Peggy came, their dresses and shoes matched Eliza's but Angelica's was pink and her hair curled, flowing over her shoulders, and Peggy's dress yellow, half her hair sat in a bun on top her head, the rest was down, reaching her hips.

"You all look so good!" Eliza exclaimed embracing them all.

"As do you, darling!" Rachel commented.

"Thank you," Eliza hushed, "shall we see our men?"

The now walking dead exited the bathroom with style, their heels clacking on the tile floor.

The men were already done and standing around. Eliza walked up to her husband and looped her arm in his.

"Eliza! You look stunning!" He praised.

"Oh hush," Eliza blushed, "look at our girls!"

Angie and Ellie spin around for their father, sporting their new outfits.

"How strange it feels to be in public with so much skin showing!" Angelica exclaimed quietly.

"Oh, I know!" Peggy whispered, "I feel we have twice the men eyeing us."

"Oh Philip!" Eliza cooed. "That suit is very gorgeous," she ran her hand down the front, "even if it is a bit wrinkled."

"You look great, Ma" Philip smiled.

"Oh, you are too kind, now go say something to your aunts before they feel badly." Eliza ushered her son off and went around to the rest of the men, complementing them and sending her sons to their aunts.

"This is so stupid! The founding fathers rapping!" The hallway went quiet as a complaining family walked by.

"It doesn't even make sense!" A woman cried, reaching for her son. "Jonathan now! We're leaving!"

"But mom-!"

"Don't but mom me! We are getting our money back and leaving!" The woman cried, practically dragging her son to the door.

Eliza was talking to Washington when the family came through, so she wasn't able to stop Alex as he walked up to them.

"Alexander!" Eliza scolded, but it was too late.

"What makes you think that? How do you know that they're not here enjoying it?" Alex snapped at the man.

"What?" The man stopped and faced him.

"How do you know they don't like it?" Alex said again, drawing the attention of the crowd.

"They're dead! You can't be here, and watch something when you're dead!" The man exclaimed.

Alex calmly shrugged. "Nothings Impossible."

"Mason! We're leaving, don't bother with him." The woman said urging her husband away.

"Wise choice madam, my brother-in-law doesn't go down without a fight," Angelica said joining Alex.

But the man stayed put. "What are you suggesting?"

Alex smiled "I could be anyone," he whispered, moving closer to him. "For all you know, I could be a reincarnation of Hamilton himself."

Angelica stifled a laugh.

The man looked very confused, and walked away with his wife and son.

"Alexander!" Eliza exclaimed, "do not mess with people like that!"

"I am sorry my love, I was only trying to knock some sense into him."

Eliza shook her head.

Someone came over an intercom. "The show will be resuming in ten minutes,"

"Where is that coming from?" Peggy asked instinctively clinging to Stephen.

"I repeat, the show will resume in ten minutes"

"Well, I suppose we should change back," Eliza sighed.

"Why can't we stay like this?" Alex asked.

"We can't stay like this for too long," Eliza said taking her girls by the hand. Angelica reached for Peggy's before following them in.

"Meet you in the theater," Peggy called over her shoulder to Stephen.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, it was fun to write. I like the situation I have them in, so many possibilities!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


	27. What'd I Miss?

**I'm back! I took a rather (long) short, but well needed break, I have fresh ideas and I'm ready to have Thomas freak out! So… enjoy (?)!**

**Fun Fact: There is a full six year gap between "Non-Stop" and "What'd I Miss?"**

Chapter twenty-seven: What'd I Miss?

* * *

As everyone took their seats again, the dead sat again in the aisle.

Thomas was bored out of his skull. Mentions of himself had left his mind. He enjoyed being momentarily human again. He was smartly dressed in a velvet tux and black tie.

But now, everything was about Alex. Hamilton this, Hamilton that. And he was sick of it. He wanted to see him, people to see him as the legend his was. Not his worst enemy. And most importantly, he was tired of Angelica slapping him, she had more force than he thought, but his arms were beginning to ache.

Once the cast came back, and the music started, he couldn't help but tap his foot to the beat.

_Seventeen, _

_Se-se-seventeen, _

_Se-se-seventeen,_

_1789._

_How does the bastard, orphan, immigrant,_

_Decorated War Vet, unite the colonies through more debt?_

"I wonder who that would be…" Thomas quietly scoffed. Angelica glared at him.

_Fight the other founding fathers 'til he had to forfeit, _

_Have it all, lose it all, are you ready for more yet?_

_Treasury, secretary, Washington's the president._

_Ev'ry American experiment sets a precedent,_

_Not so fast, someone came along to resist him,_

Thomas perked up a bit.

_Pissed him off 'til we had a two party system,_

"Wait," Thomas thought, "I did that,"

_You haven't met him yet, you haven't had the chance,_

_Cuz he's been kickin' ass as the ambassador to France._

_But someone's got to keep the American Promise, _

_you simply must meet Thomas, Thomas!_

Thomas bolted upright, and everyone looked at him.

"Ah! Thomas! It's your time to shine!" Stephen mused, teasingly.

_Thomas Jefferson's coming home!_

_Thomas Jefferson's coming home!_

_Thomas Jefferson's coming home!_

_Thomas Jefferson's coming home!_

_Thomas Jefferson's coming home Lord, he's been off in Paris for so long!_

_Aaa-ooo!_

_Aaa-ooo!_

Thomas smiled and sat with a new purpose, glad to see the attention he was getting.

_France is followin' us to revolution there is no more _

_Status-quo, _

_But the sun still comes up, and the world still spins._

"Thomas Jefferson," Alex huffed, "The optimist!" He used his arms for emphasis.

"Oh hush," Eliza was quick to say.

_Aaa-ooo!_

_I helped Lafayette, draft a declaration, _

_then I said I gotta go, _

_I gotta be in Monticello, _

_Now the work at home begins, _

_Aaa-ooo!_

_So what'd I miss?_

_What'd I miss?_

"A lot," Alex said plainly.

Eliza sighed at her husband's behavior. "It's one song dearest, please, just let him have his moment."

Alex scoffed.

"Alexander!" Eliza cried.

"Right, sorry dear, i'll give him his moment,"

Satisfied, but not convinced, Eliza let him go.

_Virginia my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss!_

_Mwah! Ahem,_

Alex stuttered, trying to think of something to say to… whatever just happened.

"Hush!" Eliza insisted, so he did, but that didn't stop his thoughts.

_I've been in Paris meeting lots of different ladies,_

_I guess I basically missed the late eighties…_

_I travelled the wide, wide world and came back to this…_

_Aaa-ooo!_

_There's a letter on the desk from the President,_

_Haven't even put my bag down yet, Sally!_

_Be a lamb darlin' won'tcha you open it. _

_It says the Presidents assemblin' a cabinet and I _

_Am to be the Secretary of State, Great!_

_And that I'm already senate-approved,_

_I just got home and now i'm heading up to New York!_

Alex groaned, loudly. Very clearly upset that his mind can't be spoken freely.

"Eliza, please, one outbreak," Alex begged.

Eliza looked at him. "No,"

"Why not? Eliza, please!" Alex took her hand.

"Maybe later," Eliza said after a moment of staring into his pleading eyes.

"Thank you…" Alex sighed.

_Headin' to New York,_

_Headin' to New York!_

_Lookin' at the rolling fields, I can't _

_believe that we are free! (Believe that we are free!)_

_Ready to face, whatever's awaiting me in _

_NYC! (Me in NYC!)_

_But who's waiting for me when I step in the place?_

_It's my friend James Madison, red in the face._

"Hey!" Thomas pointed to James. "You made an appearance!"

James looked confused, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Samuel Adams didn't! Let's hope that cousin of his doesn't either," Thomas said.

"And why would you use Adams as an example?" James asked.

Thomas shrugged, "Who else isn't in here?"

"I could give you a list," James offered, "Handcock, Franklin-"

"Ok! Thank you Madison!" Thomas quickly said.

_He grabs my arm and I respond:_

"_What's goin' on?" _

_(Aaa-ooo!)_

_Thomas, we are engaged in a battle for our nation's very soul._

_Can you get us out of the mess we're in?_

_(Aaa-ooo!)_

_Hamilton's financial plan is nothing less than government control!_

_I've been fighting for the south alone,_

_Where have you been?_

_Uh, France…?_

_We have to win…_

_What'd I miss?_

_Wha...Wha...What'd I miss?_

_I've come home to this._

_Head first into a political abyss._

_Head first, into the abyss_

"It might as well be a literal abyss," Washington commented.

Alex nodded and sighed, remembering way to many sleepless nights.

_Have my first cabinet meeting today,_

_Chic-a-plow!_

_I guess I better think of something to say!_

_I'm already on my way to get to the bottom of this_

_(What did I miss?)_

_Ahhhh! Ah!_

_Mr. Jefferson! Welcome home!_

_Mr. Jefferson? Alexander Hamilton_

Angelica gasped. "I must be dreaming!"

"Why?" Rebecca asked, slightly concerned.

"Alexander, and Thomas, just…" Angelica took exaggerated breaths. "They just got through a conversation without attempting to rip the other's head off!"

Eliza gasped too, "Oh good lord they did! Should I be proud or impressed?"

"Don't get used to it, and neither." Alexander said quickly.

_Mr. Jefferson, welcome home!  
Mr. Jefferson, welcome home, _

_Sir you've been off in Paris for so long!_

_So what'd I miss?_

On the down beat, the actors were awarded with warm, wild applause.

* * *

**Down beat, I think I used that right. I wouldn't know, I have no musical talent, I did play viola in middle school for a year, that was tragic and embarrassing. But I think the down beat is the first of a measure? I really don't know, so sorry if I got that wrong. **

**So, guess what! School starts again soon! *distant, sad yay*. But because I am taking Latin this year, I will have more homework, and homework=less writing time, so I'm sorry if nothing comes out for a while, I still have two weeks, but just a heads up. **

**I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I found the smallest things distracting, like I would suddenly remember the immense amount of trash I need to throw out. (I rearranged my room, which inevitably meant cleaning out the abyss under my bed) Or I needed to help my mom with something, it seemed like I was delaying this for no reason in particular. I apologize again.**

**Ok, remember how bad Alex wanted to insult Thomas? I don't know what to have him say, so, I have an idea, if you guys review an insult for Thomas, I will use it in the story, with your account/guest name in parenthesis next to the insult (if you don't want your account name/guest name in the story just say so, but, I mean, anyone could look in the reviews, so...).**

**I think I covered almost everything, thank you for reading!**

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


	28. Cabinet Battle 1

**OK PEOPLE! I'M BACK! HELLO! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

**Oh my God, oh my God, Oh my God, okay so, I am so excited to write this chapter! Not only do we have some insults from my readers, but we also have Cabinet Battle #1 as the song today! Which means that this chapter will be nothing but insults between Thomas and Alex! **

**Real quick, I am going to respond to a guest review, you can skip, but the paragraph after is important and I ask that you please read that, ty.**

**Archy- Ik ik! The lyric walls, sometimes, I really don't know what to put, but I am working on that, I also plan on going back and fixing some of that in previous chapters, I just need the time. About the Sally and James thing, for Sally, tbh, I don't know much about her background, correct me if I'm wrong, but is she not the woman that Thomas cheated on his wife with? This is only occurring to me now… And for James, I plan on making him more important later on, I just need to put him back in the story before I do anything else. Ik that the whole story is a mess, just give me a while, my thoughts are everywhere, I'm going through a lot at the moment and writing helps distract me. Thank you for your comments, reviews, and reading!**

**One quick thing. In a review a while ago, my friend Twins 'n Fandoms has corrected me. So remember when I began ranting and listed all the songs in the order they would appear? Well, I said that "Dear Theodosia (Reprise)" went after "Schuyler Defeated", it doesn't it goes after "Burn"/"First Burn", so thank you. I really don't know where I got that idea, so now, it will be:**

"**Burn"/"First Burn"**

"**Dear Theodosia (Reprise)"**

"**Blow Us All Away"**

"**Stay Alive (Reprise)" **

**Etc…**

**I don't own Hamilton. Sorry for the long Author's Note.**

Chapter twenty-eight: Cabinet Battle #1:

* * *

Alex saw the stage go dark, he was about to burst, he had held his tongue for too long.

When everyone sat back down, he bolted up.

"Thomas!" He said, pointing at him.

"Yes, Alex? You got something to say?" He asked standing as well. "That wife of yours keep you quiet for too long?"

"Don't bring her into this!" He replied, taking a protective step in front of Eliza.

"My my, aren't you quick to anger," Thomas observed.

Washington opened his mouth to intervene, but Angelica stopped him, "I'll get in the way when I need to, but let's see how this plays out," She whispered.

With a nod from Washington, Alex continued.

Alex took a deep breath and put on a false smile, "Why don't we keep this civil, welcome home" (Twins 'n Fandoms)

"Ah yes" his lips slithered into a smile, "I remember that day, quite well. Not to mention the day I became president." his held out the syllable longer than necessary on the last word. (Twins 'n Fandoms)

"Yeah, I remember that day." Alex replied coolly. "It was also when Martha Washington claimed meeting you was the second worst day of her life" Alex said 'life' the same as Jefferson had. (Twins 'n Fandoms)

From behind Alex, a voice appeared. "Chic-a-boom" (Twins 'n Fandoms)

It was Laurens, Thomas rolled his eyes and continued.

"Wow, you look rather dashing" he said sarcastically pointing to the man in green with his hair down. (Phantom Actress)

"Thanks, Thomas! I was trying to look like you!" (Phantom Actress) Alex quickly responded, with equal sarcasm.

"Excuse me?!"

"And for the record, maroon, is not your color." Alex looked disgusted. "And about your song, it was awful, but it's okay, don't feel bad, there are many people who don't have talent!" (Phantom Actress).

"You got something else to say?" Thomas said, getting angrier by the second.

Washington saw his fists clench up. "Miss, Schuyler, now would be a great time to intervene,"

"No, no, give them a minute," Angelica sat back.

Alex pretended to think, "Um, yes actually, I would like to kick you in the teeth, but why would I want to improve your looks?" (Phantom Actress)

"Oh that's it!" Thomas was about to charge up to Alex and give him a punch square in the face, when Angelica stood up, causing him to stop short.

"Stop. Right. There." Angelica turned to face him, "if you two, must always ruin each other, then there is a problem. Must I remind you the man's wife, and children are in the room. Not to mention, his mother and sisters-in-law. And I am one of them, so I suggest you drop it and enjoy the rest of the show, or go back," she pointed upwards.

Thomas slowly retreated and sat back down. Angelica turned to Alexander.

"I get that you are enemies, but that is no way to deal with him in front of your wife, children, and mother. Be thankful that you did not get beat up in front of you kids, I know you think you're strong, and you can deal with him, but you are a full seven inches shorter than him, please don't get yourself into a fight you can't win"

Alex opened his mouth to respond, but he was silenced, "Same as Thomas, stay or leave."

Alex sat down in defeat, and a little embarrassed.

Okay, a lot embarrassed.

"Whoa! Auntie Angelica! I didn't think Papa would listen to you like that!" William cried.

His Aunt picked him up. "Well sometimes, I have to remind your Papa how to behave," She said the last part looking Alex dead in the eye.

As the music picked up again, she set her nephew down.

"Enjoy the show everyone," She smiled, acting like nothing happened.

_Ladies and gentlemen. You coulda been anywhere in the world tonight, _

_but you're here with us in New York City! Are you ready for a cabinet meeting?_

"This should be fun" Thomas said, kissing his teeth.

"Oh dear" Eliza whispered.

_The issue in the table:_

_Secretary Hamilton's plan to assume state's debts and establish a national bank._

_Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor sir,_

Thomas smiled. Now was his chance, but he decided to leave it up to his modern counterpart.

'_Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of happiness,' _

_We fought for these ideals we shouldn't settle for less, _

_These are wise words and enterprising men quote 'em_

_Don't act surprised you guys, 'cuz I wrote 'em._

"Keep your cool, this is a rap battle, I've come down to see these before, one person goes, then another, just let him to the work." John said to Alex. "Trust me"

"When have I not?" Alex smiled.

John shared his smile, and grabbed his hand, "I would hope never"

"And never is right."

_Oww! _

_But Hamilton forgets,_

"I don't forget anything,"

"Yeah? What about your wife and children?" Jefferson spat, "Because you were the perfect husband and father, and always spent time with them"

"I warned you not to bring them into this" Alex said.

"Hamilton, what was your previous statement?" James asked, silencing Thomas.

"I warned-"

"Before that"

"I don't forget anything…?"

"Precisely." James said simply, "But you must have forgotten your vows to your wife, did you not?"

"Chic-a-pow" John whispered.

Alex turned pale, and quickly gave John a scolding look, before ignoring Thomas' further taunts.

_His plan would have the government assume state's debts_

_Now place your bets as to who that benefits?_

_The very seat of government where Hamilton sits!_

_Not true!_

"True." Thomas hissed.

Alex rolled his eyes, and with the help from Eliza and John, he was able to keep his mouth shut.

_Oh! If the shoe fits, wear it,_

_If New York's in debt, why should Virginia bear it?_

_Uh! Our debts are paid I'm afraid, _

"Because of slaves" John mumbled,

"Come again?" Thomas demanded.

John looked up and said again, louder this time, "Because of slaves" Thomas scoffed, but John pushed further, "Virginia's debts were paid because there were less paid workers, so less money is used to pay people, leaving more money to repay previous expenses. So basically, you make a profit off of the backs of mistreated people!"

John's rant had become rather emotional for him, he had to stop and take a minute to breathe.

"Slow down, it's a thing of the past," Peggy said. "Don't stress" **(unfortunately, in America at least, slavery still happens in other countries)**

John nodded.

_Don't tax the south 'cuz we got it made in the shade, _

_In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground,_

_We create, you just want to move our money around,_

_This financial plan is an outrageous demand, _

_And it's too many damn pages for any man to understand!_

_Stand with me, in my land of the free_

Alex burst out laughing. "You…..th…...ee?"

"What's he saying?" Angelica asked.

"What's so funny?" James demanded.

Alex swiped a tear from his face. "'Land of the free'? Really?"

Thomas looked from Alex, to James, back to Alex. He was more confused than anything.

"With all those enslaved people? Are you sure? New York was off WAY better in terms of 'Land of the Free'" Alex sighed, his chest hurt from laughing so hard, Eliza looked a bit concerned.

_Pray to God we never see Hamilton's candacity, _

_Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky, _

_Now imagine what gon' happen when you try to tax our whisky._

_Thank you secretary Jefferson._

_(That's my alcohol!)_

_Secretary Hamilton, your response?_

_Thomas. That was a real nice declaration._

_But welcome to the present, we're running a real nation,_

_Would you like to join us? _

"'Us'? No thank you!" Thomas scoffed. "I'll join _them, _but not _you_."

_Or stay mellow doing whatever the hell it is you_

_Do in Monticello!_

_If we assume the debts, the union gets, _

_A new line of credit, a financial diuretic _

_How do you not get it?_

_If we're aggressive and competitive, _

_The union gets a boost, you'd rather give it a sedative?_

Thomas crossed his arms across his chest and peered at Alex, trying to think of something to say that won't earn a witty response on his part.

Angelica was quick to pick up on this, "I hope you aren't trying to pick another fight, one's going on up there," She gestured to the stage.

"And why should I listen to you? What authority do you, a _woman_, hold over me?" Thomas asked.

Angelica looked taken aback, Thomas' desired effect, but what he didn't expect…

"She may not hold authority, but with her sharp wit and tongue, her courage and her low tolerance, she is able to hold the peace." Eliza said.

Angelica smiled, "And Eliza may not have my temper, but she has the most trusting, caring woman to ever walk this earth."

"And she has an unbreakable bond with her sisters, so you can torment us all you want," Peggy spoke up, "but it won't work, violence isn't always the answer."

Thomas' eyes grew wide.

"And people question why I married into this family," Alex whispered to Hercules.

"Please, none of this right now." Lafayette begged, "Now is not the time, let us watch the show in peace."

Lafayette got half of what he wanted, everyone watched, but not in a peaceful manner, there was a thick tension in the air.

_A civic's lesson from a salver, hey neighbor, _

_your debts are paid cuz you don't pay for labor._

"Thank you!" John exclaimed.

Thomas glared at him, obviously not helping the situation.

"_We plant seeds in the ground, we create"_

_Yeah, keep ranting, we know who's really doing the planting,_

_And another thing, "Mr. Age of Enlightenment", _

Alex laughed, "That's a good one, I should use that more often."

John chuckled and Eliza threw threw the pair a schoulding look, which, needless to say, shut them up real quick.

_Don't lecture me about the war, you didn't fight in it,_

_You think I'm frightened of you man?_

_We almost died in a trench, while you were off getting high with the French!_

_Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President,_

_Reticent- there isn't a plan where he doesn't jettison, _

_Madison, you're as mad as a hatter, so take your medicine._

"Excuse me?!" Madison snapped.

Alex shrugged innocently.

"I was not dumb enough to buy one of those hats."

* * *

**(A/N, ok, so, real quick, Mercury, I'm sure you've heard of it, no, I'm not talking about the planet, it's the name of an element, (hg) and it's kinda poisonous, like, it causes brain damage, and people would put it in hats, that's where the term "mad as a hatter" came from. Rethink the hatter from "Alice In Wonderland" now. Yw And, pewter plates, these contained Mercury, and people actually thought the tomato was poisonous, because it's a fruit, it sucked up the Mercury in the plate, and when you eat it, you'd die, fun fact, there is a story where a cook tried to poison Washington by putting a tomato in his soup, that failed. And there's another story where Jefferson ate a tomato at a dinner party type thing, to prove it was harmless, and everyone was scared he was going to die.)**

* * *

_Damn, you're in worse shape than the national debt is in!_

"Charming" Madison said.

_Sittin' there useless like two shits, _

_Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you where my shoe fits!_

"Whoa there!" Thomas said. "Don't get too excited,"

_Excuse me? Madison, Jefferson, take a walk,_

_Hamilton, take a walk! We'll reconvene after a brief recess, _

_Hamilton!_

_Sir!_

_A word._

"Now you did it." Philip said from in front of them.

Eliza laughed. "You watch that mouth of yours when around your father," she teased.

Philip felt bad and bit his lip.

"Oh, mama's only joking," she said ruffling his hair. "But you are right, he really did it now."

_You don't have the votes, _

_You don't have the votes._

_A ha ha ha_

_You're gonna need congressional approval, and you don't have the votes!_

_Such a blunder, sometimes it make me wonder why I even bring the thunder,_

_Why he even bring the thunder._

"Oh, lookie here! Thomas has a sidekick!" Alex cooed.

"Hilarious, we're all laughing." Thomas said sarcastically.

"I know right? I am quite the class clown." Alex joked.

Thomas nodded, "quite"

Angelica gasped, "No one ruin the moment! No one say anything! They just got along! God as my witness!"

Eliza shared a gasp with Peggy, "And so they did!"

Alex rolled his eyes, "must you do this every time?"

"Oh hush!" Angelica said.

_Ya wanna pull yourself together?_

_I'm sorry, these Virginians are birds of a feather_

_I'm from Virginia, so watch your mouth!_

_So you're gonna let congress get held hostage by the south?_

_You need the votes,_

_No, we need bold strokes! We need this plan_

_No, you need to convince more folks!_

_Well, James Madison won't talk to me, that's a non-starter._

"I tried, but keeping my mouth shut at your nonsense was an impossible task." Madison laughed.

"Not even his wife could" Thomas said.

"How many times do I need to tell you to keep her out of this?" Alex asked, Eliza wouldn't have been surprised of steam came out of his ears.

Thomas and Madison ignored him, "Is he talking to his kid?"

Eliza had to force him still, and John would have encouraged him to fight, had Eliza not been trying so hard to prevent that. He gave in and helped her.

_Winning was easy young man, governing is harder. _

_You'll have to find a compromise,_

_But they don't have a plan, they hate mine!_

_What happens if I don't get congressional approval?_

_I imagine they'll call for your removal!_

"If only," Thomas sighed.

"Oh-ha-ha!"Alex said sarcastically.

_Sir!_

_Figure it out, Alexander, that's an order from your commander._

* * *

**OK PEOPLE! I AM OVER THE TOP EXCITED BECAUSE MAH FRIEND, TWINS 'N FANDOMS, CAME TO ME AND SAID THAT SHE WROTE A FIC INSPIRED BY THIS ONE! **

**This hasn't happened to me, ever, I didn't think it would. It would really mean a lot to me, not to mention her, if you would check it out (and leave a review!). The easiest way to find it, would be going to the review section on this story, find one of her comments, click the account name, and scroll through their bio (or read it, up to you) and, depending on when either of them update again, it should be the first story listed, if not, it's called It's finished! It's finished!**

**I'll be watching the review section, and please don't blow up the reviews saying I sent you, compliment the story for what is worth.**

**Thank you for reading, and please read the other fic! Please, don't forget to review on both our stories!**

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


	29. Take A Break

**Guest review time!**

**FloofiestLaurens: Omg, you're gonna make me cry! I know you don't have an account, but you totally should, your ham watchs ham story could be your first uploaded! I'd read it! AHH I'M AN INSPIRATION TO PEOPLE! Thank yoooou! With how my poll is turning out, I think I'll be doing "Burn", but who knows, maybe you could get more people to ask for "First Burn". I haven't made a decision yet, so it's not too late for anything. This is the part that gets me: "I check this almost everyday, and no matter what you say, this story is not a mess and holds a place in my fanfiction heart" AHHH! I'm not crying you are! But seriously, thank you, having someone tell me this made my day so much better and gave me so much more confidence. THANK YOU! **

**Thank you for reading, and reviewing!**

***Ahem*. Ok, "Take A Break is today, so. Angelica will be re-entering the scene. Not ghost Angelica, musical Angelica.**

**And for today's fun fact: If you are a grammar "nerd" like me, then you would know why Angelica stresses the comma, but if you don't, here it is. When writing a letter, you would say **_**Dear Angelica, **_**or, as Lin worded it, **_**My dearest Angelica, **_**that is how it's **_**meant **_** to be written, how it **_**actually**_** was written, **_**My dearest, Angelica**_. **And, when you talk to someone, you would put a comma after/before their name, it's called a direct quote. For example, I**_** hate you, Brittney! **_**is one, or you could flip it, **_**Brittney, I hate you! **_**But because of where the comma was placed, he is calling her, his dearest. Does that make sense? Sorry to go all nerdy on you guys. (and Brittney is a completely random name that came out of now where)**

**So, on the website I use for lyrics (to make sure I get them right/don't skip any) there was a side note, and said something along the lines of 'Philip turned nine in this song, and counts to nine in French, counting to nine is a popular theme in the show, in fact, this is the only time when it doesn't relate back to a duel. A bit of sly foreshadowing'. Help, mah heart.**

**Also, SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW yay…! (I really don't know how I feel about that)**

**HEY GUYS! PHILIP'S HERE! (Sorry, I love Philip, emotionally and figuratively.) **

Chapter twenty-nine: Take A Break

* * *

_Un deux trois quatre_

_cinq six sept huit neuf (un deux trois quatre)_

_Cinq six sept huit neuf_

_Good! Un deux trois quatre _

_Cinq six sept huit neuf (un deux trois quatre)_

_Sept huit neuf-_

_Sept huit neuf-_

_Sept huit neuf-_

_Sept huit neuf-_

_One two three four fix six seven eight nine!_

"Oh, Philip, you really were quite the pianist," Eliza said.

Aaron nodded, "Remember that little duet he and my Theodosia played?"

The group nodded, one Christmas, Eliza's parents invited everyone up to Albany where they hosted a Christmas ball. Although attendees really weren't meant to perform, Mrs. Schuyler encouraged the pair of nine year old's to play a duet on piano.

They decided upon "The Twelve Days of Christmas" the other young guests crowded around to sing.

Philip only remembers it because it was his first ball, they were really much too young to attend, but Mrs. Schuyler assured the atmosphere was more for joy and company of others than socializing in hopes of finding a significant other.

"Oh yes! Philip, don't you remember? Grandma encouraged you two to play?" Eliza squealed.

Philip nodded.

_My dearest, Angelica,_

"_Tomorrow and tomorrow creeps in this petty pace from day to day,"_

_I trust you'll understand my reference to another scottish tragedy without my _

_Having to name the play._

_They think me MacBeth, ambition is my folly,_

_I'm a polymath, pain in the ass, massive pain,_

"At least he admits it," Jefferson said.

"At least he admits it" Alex mocked.

Madison clicked his tongue and shook his head.

Alex arched an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

_Madison is Banquo, Jefferson's MacDuff, and Birnam Wood is Congress_

_On its way to Dunsinane, _

_And there you are an ocean away, do you have to be an ocean away?_

_Thoughts of you subside,_

_Then i get another letter,_

_I cannot put this notion away._

"Ooooooo!" John whispered to Hercules and Lafayette, but loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Oh quit it!" Alex sighed, hitting John on his arm, hard enough to prove a point, but not enough to leave a mark.

_Take a break_

_I am on my way,_

_There's a little surprise before supper and it cannot wait_

_I'll be there in just a minute save my plate,_

_Alexander…!_

_Okay okay,_

_Your son is nine years old today,_

Philip gasped and turned to face his parents. "Me?"

"I don't know darling, we'll have to wait and see," Eliza replied calmly.

_And he has something he'd like to say,_

_He's been practicing all day,_

_Philip- take it away!_

Philip's face lit up. He sprung up and ran to his parents. "Pa! Look!" He tapped his knee until he stopped focusing on John.

"Yes Pip?"

"Look!" He cried.

_Daddy! Daddy! Look! _

_My name is Philip,_

_I am a poet,_

_I wrote this poem just to show it, _

_And I, just turned nine, you can write rhymes but you can't write mine! (What?!)_

_I practice French and play piano with my mother. (Uh-huh!)_

_I have a little sister but I want a little brother (okay!)_

_My daddy's gonna start America's bank!_

_Un deux trois quatre cinq six! (Bravo!)_

"Brava!" Peggy exclaimed, ruffling her nephew's hair.

Philip smiled and ran to hug his aunt.

_Take a break_

_Hey, our kid is pretty great_

"Yeah, and so I've _noticed_ for the previous _nine years_" Eliza sighed.

"That's not fair, I had to work, be glad you didn't have to," Alex said.

Eliza didn't look at him when she spoke, "Yes, I am very glad I was able to raise _our _kids."

"Oh, Eliza," Alex said shaking his head.

_Run away this summer, let's go upstate_

_Eliza, I've got so much on my plate_

_We can all go stay with my father,_

_There's a lake I know (I know)_

_In a nearby park (i'd love to go) _

_You and I can go, when the night gets dark._

_I will try to get away_

"'Try', how did that work out for you?" Angelica asked.

Alex rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Not so well…"

"You're da-" Angelica stopped short, "Dang right it didn't!"

"I feel horrible, really, Angelica," Alex said.

"Mhm, well, Maria has to be mentioned, so we will see about that,"

_My dearest Alexander,_

_You must get through to Jefferson, sit down with him _

_And compromise, don't stop until you agree,_

_Your fav'rite older sister, Angelica reminds you,_

_There's someone in your corner, all the way across the sea_

_In a letter I received from you two weeks ago, I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase_

_You changed the meaning, did you intend this?_

"You better not of," Eliza growled, "But it wouldn't be the last time no would it?"

"Eliza, dearest-" Alex tried.

"Don't 'Eliza, dearest,' me!" And with that she stood and walked over to sit with her kids.

Alex groaned.

"She'll come around," John reassured him.

"Yes, but not until much later, we still have the affair, the duels, the pamphlet!" Alex flopped backward like a dramatic teen girl.

_One stroke and you consumed my waking days_

_It says, _

"_My dearest Angelica,"_

_With a comma after dearest,_

_You've written_

"_My dearest, Angelica"_

_Anyway, all is to say, I'm coming home this summer at my sister's invitation, _

_I'll be there with your family if you make your way upstate._

_I know you're very busy, I know your works important,_

Eliza scoffed.

Alex sighed, he hated this. He just wanted to watch the show with Eliza, but his life had caused her pain. And he hated that.

_But I'm crossing the ocean and I just can't wait._

_You won't be an ocean away, you'll only be a moment away_

_Alexander come down stairs, _

_Angelica's arriving today!_

_*insanely cute girl laughs that I cannot achieve because of my ugly voice*_

_Angelica!_

_Eliza!_

_The Schuyler Sisters_

Now it was Peggy's turn to scoff.

"Sorry, Peggy, but look on the bright side, you died young and beautiful." Alex said, which did not help his situation with Eliza.

_Alexander!_

_Hi_

_It's good to see your face _

_Angelica, tell this man John Adams spends the summer with his family_

_Angelica, tell my wife John Adams doesn't have a real job anyway_

Thomas, Aaron, and Alex burst out laughing, while Madison offered a small chuckle.

… _you're not joining us? Wait._

_I'm afraid I cannot join you upstate_

_Alexander, I came all this way!_

_She came all this way!_

_Take a break!_

_I have to get this plan to congress_

"You always have to get a plan to congress!" Angelica whined.

"Well, unlike Adams, I actually did my job! Before he was President I was stuck doing his job most of the time." Alex said rubbing the space between his brows.

"Oh, poor you" Thomas mocked.

"Yes poor me!" Alex said.

"There's this thing called sarcasm, you should try it sometime" Thomas snapped.

_We can all go stay with our father_

_There's a lake I know-_

_I know I'll miss your face_

_In a nearby park,_

_Screw your courage to the sticking place_

_You and I can go-_

_Eliza's right, _

_Take a break and get away! (Take a break)_

_Run away with us for the summer-_

_Let's go upstate! (Let's go upstate!)_

_Where we can stay- (we all go stay with our father!)_

"So i've heard," Thomas said. "Many, _many _times"

"Oh! And this is the year Maria comes!" Aaron said.

"Yes, we established this." Thomas groaned.

"We did?"

"Yes"

"Oh, ok"

_If you take your time-_

_Look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now,_

_(you will make your mark-)_

_Close your eyes and dream-_

_When the night gets dark! (when the night gets dark)_

_Take a break-! (__Take a break!)_

_I've got to get my plan to congress, can't stop until I get my plan to congress_

* * *

**Next is "Say No To This" I've been dreading that chapter. But here we are.**

**I wanted to get this chapter out early, because one, I have nothing to do today, and two, I feel like you guys deserve it after the long, uncalled for break between "What'd I Miss?" and "Cabinet Battle #1". So yeah. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


	30. Say No To This

**FloofiestLaurens: No worries, I'm really emotional and self conscious too. Everyone hates their writing, it's only natural. Believe it or not, I actually think this story is really really bad. But it's people like you, Phantom Actress/Miss Eliza Sparrow, and Twins 'n Fandoms, (and of course all my other readers and story followers, but these people have gone above and beyond) that I keep writing for. This was only the second story I published, (I've written more since then) and look at it now. It's doing better than I ever could have dreamed. And I'm sure yours would to. If you do end up getting an account, tell me, and I'll be sure to send people your way, it's the least I can do. I'm glad you love what I write, and I'm super happy that it makes your day better. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Archy: Thank you! I'm so glad you think so! Um, yeah, I wanted to have Eliza in that place for this chapter, so I hope it makes more sense in here. Don't check older chapters yet, I haven't changed anything yet, but I'll let you know when I do. No, I understand, but thank you so much! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Guest: Shh! You spoiler! That's for "The Reynolds Pamphlet"! SHHHHHHH! **

**Moltonstorm: Yay! Well, here ya are! Enjoy!**

**OK, I'm so sorry for not updating, these last two weeks have flown by, especially with all that homework. And this chapter is a little... different.**

**Also, can we take a second to appreciate Jazzy's vocals in this song? Like, girl. Dang. (ALSO CONGRADULATE HER ON THE ENGAGEMENT! I MEANT TO SAY SOMETHING HERE SOONER! *sniff*)**

Chapter thirty: Say No To This:

* * *

_There's nothing like summer in the city. _

_Someone under stress meets someone_

_Lookin pretty, There's trouble in the air, you can smell it_

_But Alexander's all by himself, I'll let home tell it. _

Eliza sighed. She didn't want to pay attention right now, but she knew she had to, eventually. But for now, William is on her lap, she ruffled his hair as he played with her dress.

_I hadn't slept in a week, _

_I was weak, you never seen a bastard orphan more in need of a break_

_Longing for Angelica, missing my wife. _

Eliza shot Alex a glare and straightened her son's jacket.

_That's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life…_

At the mention of her name, Eliza lost her composer, her shoulders drooped and her arms went limp. William must have picked up on her discomfort, sending memories flooding through his mind. He and his siblings did all they could to help, but it wasn't until Angelica and Peggy come over that the tears started to fall.

_She said:_

"_I know you are a man of honor, and I'm so sorry to bother you at home,_

_But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone,"_

_She said:_

"_My husband's doing me wrong, _

_Beating me, cheating me, mistreating me, suddenly he's up and gone,_

_And i don't have the means to go on."_

_So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home, she said._

"_You're too kind, sir."_

Peggy took her sister's hand held it tightly. Angelica was looking back at Alex, a deadly glare on her face.

_I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away,_

_She lived a block away,_

_She said:_

"_This one's mine, sir"_

_Well then I said:_

"_Well I should head back home,"_

_She turned red, she lead me to her bed, let her legs spread,_

Eliza choked on her tears and flew up, out of the reach of her sisters and children. She swiped at her face, "Excuse me,"

She floated out of the room, followed by Angelica and Peggy, Angelica glared at Alex once more and ducked out of the room.

Alex buried his face in his hands.

_And said:_

"_Hey"_

"_Hey"_

_That's when I began to pray, _

_Lord, show me how to say no to this, I don't know how to say_

_No to this. _

_But my God she looks so helpless,_

_And her body is screaming hell yes_

_Whoa._

Alex was too ashamed to look up, he wanted to dart out, but he didn't want to look for Eliza, he didn't deserve her. And it wouldn't be for a long time that she forgave him.

_No, show me how to say no to this_

_I don't know how to say no to this_

_In my mind, I'm tryin' to go (go, go, go)_

_Then her mouth is on mine, and I don't say_

_No, no (say no to this)_

Alexander groaned and fell back. "John! What do I say to her?"

"Nothing. You've already broken her heart."

Alexander groaned louder, getting more and more irritated. "Hercules? Lafayette?"

"Mon ami, zat was not John, it is Thomas Jefferson you have to thank." Lafayette said.

Alex sat up quick. "What?"

He looked at John, who nodded.

"So. What do you suggest I do? I am willing to take anyone's advice at this point!" He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Alexander," Rachel took her son's hands and looked into his eyes. "You need to find her, apologize, get her to come back. Sit with her in or out of here until the song is over, remove her sisters from her side."

"Or…?"

"Or, you could sit here feeling sorry for yourself and _wait _for her to come back. Now what are you doing here? Go get her!" Rachel smiled.

"Ma, are you sure it's a good idea?"

"You're right. What would I know? I'm just a woman forced into motherhood. Your father didn't do anything for me." Rachel's posture fell.

"Oh Ma, if you were in Eliza's shoes, what would you want me- er, Pa to do?"

Rachel looked up. "Go find her."

_No, no (say no to this)_

_No, no (say no to this)_

_No, no (say no to this)_

Alex jumped up and ran out of the theater room. He heard Eliza's cries and Angelica's threats towards him faintly.

_I wish I could say that was the last time_

_I said that last time, it became a pastime_

_A month into this endeavor I received a letter_

_From a Mr. James Reynolds, even better, it said_

_Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health_

_And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth_

_In the pockets of people like me down on their luck_

_You see, that was my wife who you decided to (fuuuu)_

_Uh oh, you made the wrong sucker a cuckold_

_So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled_

_And hey, you can keep seein' my whore wife_

_If the price is right, if not I'm telling your wife_

* * *

He floated up and thought of where Eliza might be. What did she like? She liked reading… why would she be reading? She liked playing with her boys, but the boys were in the theatre. She liked… the sun. The warm feeling of the late July sun on her back as she sat on a window sill reading, by herself or to the children.

There she was. Perched on a window sill near the lobby, Angelica and Peggy holding her as she shook.

He snuck up beside Peggy.

"I need to talk to Eliza." He whispered.

* * *

_I hid the letter and I raced to her place_

_Screamed how could you in her face, she said_

_No, sir_

_Half dressed, apologetic, a mess, she looked pathetic, she cried_

_Please don't go, sir_

"John said." Hercules snickered.

_So was your whole story a setup_

_I don't know about any letter _

"John said." Hercules laughed again.

_(stop crying God dammit, get up)_

_I didn't know any better (I am ruined)_

_Please don't leave me with him helpless_

"Also said by John!" Lafayette smirked.

"Oh shut up!" John cried smacking them both.

* * *

Peggy shook her head.

"Peggy please! I just need you and Angelica away for two minutes!" Alex begged.

"Why?"

"I, I need to apologize-"

"Us too." Peggy said squeezing her sister tighter.

"What?"

"Angelica and I expect an apology! You broke our sister, she wasn't the same after. Kind of like a toy. You can tear off the arm of a doll, you can sew it back on, but it's not quite the same." Peggy said as if Alex understood her analogy.

"You're right. I'm sorry Peggy, I don't know what drove me to do that, but I need to talk to your sister." Alex begged again.

"Fine." Peggy gave her sister one last squeeze and peeled Angelica off of Eliza, and the two floated away.

* * *

_(I am helpless how could I do this?)_

_Just give him what he wants and you can have me (I don't want you, I don't want you)_

_Whatever you want, if you pay_

_You can stay (Lord, show me how to say no to this)_

_I don't know how to say no to this_

_'Cause the situation's helpless_

_And her body's screaming, hell, yes_

"I think he messed up." Hercules stated.

"Well yeah! Did you see how brok-" John began.

"No, no, not that. The actor, I think he screwed up his line." Hercules pointed out, keeping his face and tone unsuspicious.

"How?"

"He said '_Her body's screaming hell yes.' _, but as far as I know. You're a dude." He said finally losing it. Lafayette laughed too, leaving John's face to burn… alone.

* * *

Alex's arms found their way to Eliza's waist, replacing Peggy's.

"Shh, my darling, you mustn't cry. I hate to see your pretty face blotchy." Alex said, gently rocking her.

"I want nothing to do with you right now!" Eliza exclaimed, turning away.

"Betsy, please, I only want to talk." Alex sighed, laying his head down on the back of her hanging neck.

"No," She said trying to shake him off.

"Betsy-"

"Don't call me that!" She cried, trying to gain control of her emotions, but she was hit with another wave of sobs.

"Elizabeth, if there is one thing you have taught me, it is that it is no use to be so mad and one another. You forgave me before. I never expected you to, did I hope? Yes, but you shocked me, and for that I am forever thankful. I would never ask you to again. But I'd appreciate it if you would come back, sit with me, the kids, the men, my mother." Alex said, holding her tight.

Eliza's shakes became less intense, she suddenly spun around and buried her face in his chest. Alex adjusted to her new position and held her, rubbing her back as her sobs gradually declined.

* * *

_No, show me how to say no to this (whoa)_

_How can I say no to this_

_There is nowhere I can go (go, go, go)_

_When her body's on mine I do not say (no) yes_

"'Cuz he enjoys it!" Hercules cried. "...well, John, hopefully not, Maria…"

"Did someone say my name?" A figure said from above.

Everyone looked up, and unsurprisingly saw Maria Reynolds descending.

"Get out of here before my daughter-in-law sees you! The last thing she needs right now is to see you!" Rachel cried.

"Is that so?" Maria purred. She went over to Rachel's grandkids, and seemed to have a particular interest in Alexander. She picked him up, poor thing was to scared to move.

"Alexander!" Rachel cried. "You put him down right now!"

Maria laughed. "Old woman, what can you do?"

"It's not what she _can _do, it's what she _can't_. Because that's where I come in." Lafayette said, standing beside her and cracking his knuckles.

"You fool. I'm not scared, you must be naive if you that that is all it'll take!" she spat. Literally. She spit on his shoes.

* * *

"Betsy…?" Alex asked, cautiously.

"Hm?" She said, muffled from the fabric of his shirt.

"Are you ready to go back in?" He asked, reluctantly pulling her from him.

She nodded. They slowly made their way back to their seats in the aisle.

* * *

_Say no to this_

_(Yes) say no to this (no)_

_(Yes) say no to this (no)_

_(Yes) say no to this (no)_

_Say no to this I don't say no to this_

_There is nowhere I can go (go, go, go)_

_So?_

_Nobody needs to know_

"I advise you give Mr. Hamilton to me before-" Lafayette was cut off my a scream from Eliza.

Angelica and Peggy rushed over to their sister as she fell to the ground. Alex snuck up from behind Maria and motioned to Lafayette to grab Alexander, in three..

Two…

One..!

Alex put his hands over Maria's mouth and pulled her back, making her arms flail out, releasing the boy that Lafayette caught.

"Alexander!" Eliza cried, holding her arms out for him. Lafayette rushed the shaking boy to his mother, before being thanked. "Thank you, thank you thank you thank you!" Eliza cried, holding on to Lafayette's arm.

"No problem." Lafayette left to deal with Maria.

Eliza and Peggy tried to calm the shaking boy to the best of their ability. Angelica on the other hand, went to help Lafayette. But, what she saw made her scream.

Maria had fallen into Alex's arms. She pushed herself up to kiss him.

Angelica stormed up and yanked her off of Alex, who began panting.

She smirked, "why'd you do that? We were having fun."

"YOU-" Angelica screamed, but was silenced by Washington.

"Miss. Reynolds, do you have any business here?" Washington asked.

When she didn't say anything, he smiled. "Perfect. So, you have no reason not to go back. We will discuss what happened here tonight _after_ this wonderful musical, and I ask as kind as possible. Go back." he said sternly,

Maria scoffed, but obeyed. But not before she blew both Alexander's a kiss.


	31. The Room Where It Happens

**Heyyo! I am extremely happy for multiple reasons. But first, I will respond to a guest review:**

**FloofiestLaurens: lol, thanks for lightening the mood! But thank you so much!**

**Ok, reasons I'm overjoyed!**

**1)Today's song just so happens to be my favorite in Act II, which is "The Room Where It Happens"**

**2)It's my friend's birthday! Shoutout to Miss Eliza Sparrow! ~Happy Birthday!~**

**3)This chapter is dedicated to Miss Eliza Sparrow as well! **

**So yeah I'm in a good mood! I hope you all are too! **

**Random fact: you know the part when they're discussing where the capitol should be? Yeah? Well, someone tweeted Lin and asked what they were saying and he responded with something along the lines of: I asked them to yell somewhere, but it had to be one of the Thirteen Colonies, Lord knows if they listened or not!**

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! ((and read Miss Eliza's newest stories! Review and wish her a Happy Birthday!))**

Chapter thirty-one: The Room Where It Happens

* * *

Alex rushed to Eliza's shaking frame.

"'Liza?" he asked cautiously.

"Alex!" She jumped into him and cried into his jacket.

"Shhh, she's gone now." Alex hushed as he rubbed her back. "Alexander? Are you alright?" he asked, gently pulling him from his mother's grasp.

He nodded, and ran into Peggy's waiting arms -she has always been his favorite.

Alex sat there, as Eliza's sobs became less intense. When the music started, she pulled her face from him and turned to face the stage.

_Ahh! Mr. Secretary!_

_Mr. Burr! Sir! _

_Did you hear the news about good old General Mercer?_

"Oh, I remember him!" Washington smiled fondly, "Good fellow, it was a pleasure fighting with -and under- him."

"Under him, sir?" Alex asked,wrapping an arm around Eliza.

"Ahh yes, the French and Indian war, you would have been real young, if born then at all." Washington said.

"'Born then at all'?" Stephen repeated.

Eliza smiled, "This one doesn't know his own birthday."

"No one does," Angelica added, "But we always went with January 11, '55"

_No_

_You know Clermont Street?_

_Yeah._

_They renamed it after him, the Mercer Legacy is secure_

_Sure._

_And all he had to do was die_

_That's a lot less work,_

_We ought to give it a try._

_Ha! _

Eliza shook her head in disgust.

_Now, how you gonna get your debt plan through?_

_I guess I'm finally gonna have to listen to you._

_Really?_

_Talk less, smile more,_

_Ha! _

"Why would you laugh? He finally makes sense!" Thomas spat.

"Just, leave it alone, Thomas," Angelica sighed.

"What is this?" Thomas gasped, "She finally shows a weakness."

Angelica scoffed and turned her attention to her nephews and nieces.

_Do whatever it takes to get my plan on the Congress floor_

_Now, Madison and Jefferson are merciless_

_Well, hate the sin, love the sinner_

_Hamilton_

_I'm sorry Burr, I've gotta go_

_But-!_

_Decisions are happening over dinner_

_Two Virginians and an immigrant walk into a room_

"Hmm, I wonder who that would be" Thomas sneered.

_Diametric'ly opposed, foes_

_They emerge with a compromise, having opened doors that were_

_Previously closed_

_Bros_

_The immigrant emerges with unprecedented financial power_

_A system he can shape however he wants_

"Now I know how _that_ is," James said.

_The Virginians emerge with the nation's capital_

James and Thomas high-fived.

_And here's the pièce de résistance_

_No one else was in_

_The room where it happened_

_The room where it happened_

_The room where it happened_

_No one else was in_

_The room where it happened_

_The room where it happened_

_The room where it happened_

"Wait, is this song about how you guys left Burr out of everything?" Eliza asked. "And you wonder why he shot you!"

Alexander shot a glace to Burr, who smugly grinned. "Maybe…"

_No one really knows how the game is played_

_The art of the trade_

_How the sausage gets made_

"'How the sausage gets made?'" Peggy asked.

Know-it-all-Stephen, as Thomas called him, answered, "I've been coming down often, they have this whole debate about what is in sausages, they have decided that 'Laws are like sausages, it is best not to see them being made'"

Peggy nodded slowly. "But, sausages are sausages, they come from pork."

"Um… mainly," Stephen said.

When Peggy asked for more details, he shook his head, and Peggy, quite frustrated, left it alone.

_We just assume that it happens_

_But no one else is in_

_The room where it happens_

_Thomas claims_

_Alexander was on Washington's doorstep one day_

_In distress 'n disarray_

_Thomas claims_

_Alexander said_

_I've nowhere else to turn_

_And basic'ly begged me to join the fray_

_Thomas claims_

_I approached Madison and said_

_I know you hate 'im, but let's hear what he has to say_

_Thomas claims_

_Well, I arranged the meeting_

_I arranged the menu, the venue, the seating_

"I swear, if they are referencing that one time you had us all down to Monticello, and made us eat that disgusting French dish!" Alex wanted to throw up just thinking about it.

Thomas gasped loudly, "D-did you just, ugh! I can't even! He just insulted my Mac 'n Cheese!" He cried flopping around dramatically.

The children stifled their laughter.

"Oh, don't even!" Alex scoffed.

_But_

_No one else was in_

_The room where it happened_

_The room where it happened_

_The room where it happened_

_No one else was in_

_The room where it happened_

_The room where it happened_

_The room where it happened_

_No one really knows how the_

_Parties get to yes_

_The pieces that are sacrificed in_

_Ev'ry game of chess_

"For the record, Alex _sucks_ at chess." Thomas said. "Just putting it out there."

_We just assume that it happens_

_But no one else is in_

_The room where it happens_

_Meanwhile_

_Madison is grappling with the fact that not ev'ry issue can be settled by committee_

"Did you really think that those men would be able to solve _everything_?" Alex asked.

James turned pink. "Well you sure talked it up like they would!"

Alex just laughed and shook his head.

_Meanwhile_

_Congress is fighting over where to put the capital_

_*indistinctive yelling*_

_It isn't pretty_

_Then Jefferson approaches with a dinner and invite_

_And Madison responds with Virginian insight_

_Maybe we can solve one problem with another and win a victory for the Southerners, in other words_

_Oh ho_

_A quid pro quo_

_I suppose_

_Wouldn't you like to work a little closer to home_

_Actually, I would_

_Well, I propose the Potomac_

"The river?" Angie asked.

"Mhmm, yes, dear." Thomas nodded stupidly.

Alex jumped in, not wanting Thomas of all people talking to his daughter, "I believe she didn't ask you." He said through gritted teeth.

Thomas gritted his teeth all the same, "I believe she didn't direct her question to anyone."

"I believe you should leave my daughter alone!" Alex said, getting progressively louder.

"I believe you should stay out of it!"

"I believe I have the right, and _responsibility_ to defend my daughter!" Alex screamed.

"I believe-"

"Stop it! Please! I'm not worth all this!" Angie cried.

Alex stopped and looked over at his eldest daughter, crying with her knees to her chest.

"Please stop!" She said again.

Philip and Eliza rushed to her side.

"Angelica, why do you say that?" Philip asked.

"Angelica darling, you are worth the whole world, that is why Papa is talking to Mr. Jefferson like that. They are already enemies, don't think of it any other way." Eliza said gently, wiping Angie's eyes with a handkerchief.

"My apologies, Miss Hamilton" Thomas stood and bowed to her in a mocking fashion.

"Oh, don't pity her!" Alex almost screamed.

"Alex, calm down, he meant to harm!" John said from behind him, "Just comfort Eliza and Angie."

And so he did. Eliza came back with Angie and they sat and did the best they could to soothe her.

_And you'll provide him his votes_

_Well, we'll see how it goes_

_Let's go_

_No_

_One else was in_

_The room where it happened_

_The room where it happened_

_The room where it happened_

_No one else was in_

_The room where it happened_

_The room where it happened_

_The room where it happened_

_My God_

_In God we trust_

_But we'll never really know what got discussed_

_Click-boom then it happened_

"Is this foreshadowing?" John muttered to himself.

"I beg your pardon, John?" Eliza asked.

"Nothing" he said a bit too fast, not wanting to cause her more pain.

"Uh-huh…." Eliza turned away.

_And no one else was in the room where it happened_

_Alexander Hamilton_

_What did they say to you to get you to sell New York City down the river_

"Yeah, what happened?" Burr asked.

"It's history now." Alex replied simply.

_Alexander Hamilton_

_Did Washington know about the dinner?_

_Was there Presidential pressure to deliver?_

_Alexander Hamilton_

_Or did you know, even then, it doesn't matter_

_Where you put the U.S. Capital?_

"Oh, but it does matter" Alex said.

_'Cause we'll have the banks_

_We're in the same spot_

_You got more than you gave_

_And I wanted what I got_

_When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game_

_But you don't get a win unless you play in the game_

_Oh, you get love for it, you get hate for it_

_You get nothing if you_

_Wait for it, wait for it, wait_

"See, these little things. These little arguments are what lead up to that duel!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Eliza, love, do not speak of that!" Alex hushed, "Not now?"

Eliza nodded and leaned her head on Alex's shoulder.

_God help and forgive me_

_I wanna build_

_Something that's gonna_

_Outlive me_

_What do you want, Burr_

_What do you want, Burr_

_If you stand for nothing_

_Burr, then what do you fall for_

"This song really is about you not including Burr isn't it?" Eliza laughed a little. "Sorry, Aaron."

_I_

_Wanna be in_

_The room where it happens_

_The room where it happens_

_I_

_Wanna be in_

_The room where it happens_

_The room where it happens_

_I_

_Wanna be_

_In the room where it happens_

_I_

_I wanna be in the room_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_I wanna be in_

_The room where it happens_

_The room where it happens_

_The room where it happens_

"Alright, Burr, calm down, we get it!" Thomas mused.

Aaron shot him an ugly look.

_I wanna be in the room_

_Where it happens_

_The room where it happens_

_The room where it happens_

"Aaron, look man, we understand, you don't have to keep saying it!" Thomas whined. "We know you wanna be included."

"Shut up" Aaron said.

Thomas gasped. "I've angered the Beast!"

"I said just up!"

"Don't go poking the bear, Thomas." James warned.

"Oh that's-" Aaron was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Papa?"

Aaron spun around, half off of the ground. It was his daughter, Theodosia.

"Theodosia!" He said rushing to her side. "How are you darling? Come, watch the show!"

"Psh, family man." Thomas said.

"That's more than he can say about you, Thomas. Don't bite off more than you can chew." Washington advised.

Thomas merely nodded.

_The art of the compromise_

_Hold your nose and close your eyes_

_We want our leaders to save the day_

_But we don't get a say in what they trade away_

_We dream of a brand new start_

_But we dream in the dark for the most part_

_Dark as a tomb where it happens_

_I've got to be in_

_The room (where it happens)_

"Oh! I remember this!" Theodosia smiled, "You always came home complaining about Jefferson and Hamilton and how they never let you do anything and-"

"Sh! Theodosia, that is quite enough." Aaron said, growing redder with each word.

"But, Papa. I was only getting started!"

"You heard it here first, folks. Burr's daughter shares her insight in this miserable man's life!" John said, coming from out of nowhere, pretending to hold a microphone like a news reporter.

Alex let out a small chuckle.

"You mustn't encourage these things" Eliza whispered. Alex subtly rolled his eyes.

_I've got to be (the room where it happens)_

_I've got to be (the room where it happens)_

_Oh, I've got to be in_

_The room where it happens_

_I've got to be, I've gotta be, I've gotta be_

_In the room_

_Click boom!_

"Well then." Eliza said. She then turned to Angie and sent her on her way.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	32. Schuyler Defeated

**FloofiestLaurens: I heard Florida, but not Toronto, but it's cool! And you are 99! So close! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Moltonstorm: Yay! I'm glad! And yes, so many people are asking for more Lams, i'm trying to make that work!**

**~Shoutout to FANatic Writer, for being my first -and probably only- 100th reviewer! YAY!~**

**Right now, "Burn" is beating "First Burn" by three votes, I haven't closed the poll yet, so feel free to go vote ((I apologize, but only people with accounts can vote!)) "Let It Go" will be in here, and the older "Adams Administration".**

Chapter thirty-two: Schuyler Defeated

* * *

_Look! _

_Grandpa's in the paper!_

'_War hero Philip Schuyler loses senate seat to young upstart Aaron Burr'_

"Oh no, not this!" Eliza sighed.

Aaron laughed, "The look on Alex's face was amusing."

Alex scowled, but said nothing.

_Grandpa just lost his seat in the senate_

_Sometimes that's how it goes_

"Yes, Alex, 'that's how it goes', no need to get upset!" Burr said.

Alex scoffed, "I have every right to be upset."

_Daddy's gonna find out any minute_

_I'm sure he already knows_

_Further down_

_Further down_

_Let's meet the newest senator from New York_

_New York_

_Our senator_

_Burr_

"Here it goes," Eliza breathed.

_Since when are you a Democratic Republican? _

_Since being one put me on the up and up again _

_No one knows who you are or what you do_

"Ooh!" John laughed.

_They don't need to know me_

_They don't like you_

"HA!" John laughed louder.

"Man," Alex said, slapping John, "you're supposed to be on my side!"

_Excuse me?!_

_Oh, Wall Street thinks you're great_

_You'll always be adored by the things you create_

_But upstate_

_Wait_

_People think you're crooked_

_Schuyler's seat was up for grabs so I took it_

_I've always considered you a friend_

"Did you?" Philip and Theo said, plainly.

Alex gave a nervous laugh.

_I don't see why that has to end_

_You changed parties to run against my father in law!_

_I changed parties to seize the opportunity I saw!_

_I swear your pride will be the death of us all_

_Beware, it goeth before the fall!_

* * *

**Yay! Sorry, short update, it's a short song, but "Let It Go" is next! Hope you all enjoyed and are anticipating the next chapter ((I know I am)).**

**Don't forget to review!**


	33. Let It Go

**Moltonstorm:I'm so glad! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Yeah, all of the one's I've seen don't make it to Act II, and I am so hyped to be this far! Thank you so so much!**

**FloofiestLaurens: yup, your 108, I used to have a weird obsession with even numbers... any way, thanks for reviewing!**

**Ok, our first deleted song, right? I think so. Because "Laurens Interlude" is in the show, just not the cast recording. So, yes, first one! **

**As far as updates with the pole go, all but two people who voted asked for "Let It Go", and "Burn" is beating "First Burn" by four votes. And the old "The Adams Administration" is beating it's current self by two. So you will probably see "Burn" and the older "The Adams Administration". Thank you to all who voted, if you have an account you still can, I will close the pole the same time I upload "I Know Him" which is coming up, so make sure you do that soon. **

**Right, sorry, that was a lot of repeated information, but it changed slightly, and I want to keep you guys posted.**

**Um, I just remembered the different endings in "Schuyler Defeated", so pretend Philip and Eliza were there the whole time. Ok? Ok. **

Chapter thirty-three: Let It Go

* * *

_What in the hell was that?_

_What in the hell are you doing downtown?_

_Don't you know that Burr is going to run against your father to humiliate me and try to bring us down?_

"That's a lot of accusations there buddy." Burr smirked.

Alex huffed, "At least I have accusations." he mumbled.

Burr raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

_I won't let our family be embarrassed like this!_

_I'll grab a pen and paper, let the whole world know_

_You swing at my family you better not miss,_

_You better have another punch to throw!_

"Or not, you know, there's this really cool thing called peace I've been looking into, you should try it sometime." Eliza remarked.

"Ha ha." Alex laughed sarcastically.

_You could let it go_

_Stay alive for me_

_Let it go_

_Live to fight another day_

"She has a point, ya know," Angelica pointed.

_People will always be critical_

"Preach!" Hercules yelled.

_They'll make the personal political_

_They'll try to knock you off your pedestal, your pinnacle_

_Let other people be cynical_

_Let it go_

"Amen!" Hercules smiled.

_You're smiling because you know I'm right_

_Ha!_

_And you know if the president were here he would tell you the same thing._

_No, the president's not here—_

_I heard about Burr_

"You sure?" Burr asked.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Shut-up."

_You didn't kill him, did you?_

_Were you here this whole time?_

_Let it go_

_Stay alive for me_

_Let it go_

_Let it slide right by_

_Let it slide right by_

_You don't have to bring a gun to a knife fight_

"I did that once" John said, in a monotone voice.

Alex looked up at him. "It's a figurative phrase. What do you mean you did it?"

"I did it, I took a gun to a knife fight, literally." He said, staring straight ahead.

_It's not a case of your money or your life, right?_

_You know you really oughta listen to your wife, right?_

Now it was Peggy's turn,"Preach,"

_I know _

_So let it go_

_Talk less!_

_Burr!_

_Smile more!_

_Burr!_

"So, you have minions now." Alex concluded, "I need to step up my game," he whispered to Eliza.

"Or you could, I dunno, let it go?" She smiled widely.

It took Alex a second to process. "Clever."

_Don't let 'em know what you're against or what you're for!_

_Burr!_

_Shake hands with him!_

_Burr!_

_Charm her!_

_Ladies and gentlemen welcome Senator Aaron Burr!_

_Ooooh_

_Let everybody know_

_You can take a body blow_

"Or fight back, ya know?" Alex shrugged.

_Let everybody know_

_You can learn to let it go_

_Look around, look around at how_

_Lucky you are to be alive right now_

_Let everybody know_

_You can take a body blow_

_Let everybody know_

_You can take a body blow_

"Okay, can we all take a second, to assess the issue here?" Thomas asked.

"What issue?" Washington said.

"The issue! Where were these songs back in like, 1795? When we needed Alexander to, _Let it go!_" he sang.

"Ok, one, that's not an issue, and two, wrong melody." Alex corrected.

"Whatever."

_Let everybody know_

_You can take a body blow_

_Let everybody know_

_You can take a body blow_

_Look around, look around at how_

_Lucky you are to be alive right now_

_If somebody tries to lay you low_

_Let it go_

"Maybe you should sometimes." William said. "You always were quick to escalate things."

"Even the kid agrees." Thomas said.

"Ignore him," Alex said to his son, quietly.

William nodded.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for reading! I am honestly so happy with all the love this story has gotten! Thank you!**

**And I think I'm going to start signing off in Latin, because why not? It's fun. **

**Legit gratias, vale! (Bye! Thank you for reading!) ((… I think I did that right, I've literally been taking this class for five weeks))**


	34. Cabinet Battle 2

**Hello! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've been really caught up in school, clubs, volunteer work, and extracurriculars! Thank you for waiting and coming back! Now for guest reviews:**

**FloofiestLaurens: "One Last Time"? Oh yeah. I love that song, it's emotional for me because anyone who has studied this era knows how important Washington is to the country and how much people depended on him, and now he's just leaving! But when it comes to Martha, she was more than a little cheated, everyone saw her husband more than she did, she deserved those last two years with him. And yes, Thomas did sing Elsa's "Let It Go" for two reasons, 1 I had to put it in there, and 2 I was hoping someone would comment on it. Sorry for ranting, thanks for reading.**

**Charles lee: Lol**

**Guest: lol, I love the word play, but no, probably not, sorry. But thanks, I'm glad you're excited!**

Chapter thirty-four: Cabinet Battle #2

* * *

_The issue on the table, France is on the verge of war with England_

_And do we provide aid and troops to our French allies_

_Or do we stay out of it? Remember_

_My decision on this matter is not subject to congressional approval_

_The only person you have to convince is me_

"Ah ha ha!" Alexander laughed. "This'll be good!"

_Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir_

'Jefferson' nodded and took center stage.

_When we were on death's door, when we were needy_

_We made a promise, we signed a treaty_

_We needed money and guns and half a chance_

_Uh- Who provided those funds?_

_...France_

"There he goes! The Francophile!" Burr hooted.

"Oh, just you wait. It gets better!" Alex cried, bouncing like a child.

_In return, they didn't ask for land_

_Only a promise that we'd lend a hand_

_And stand with them if they fought against oppressors_

_And revolution is messy but now is the time to stand_

"Laurens!" Washington called. "What in the name of everything holy are you doing?"

John looked up, cheeks red and eyes wide. "N-nothing, sir!"

Washington suspiciously eyed him. "Stand up."

John hesitates, but stands. Eliza turned to see a tiny turtle sitting next to where he just was.

She gasped and picked it up. "He's so cuttteeee!"

"Heh, thanks" John scratched his neck. With all the movement, another turtle fell out of John's sleeve and landed on Eliza's head.

"Ow," Alex reached over and plucked the turtle from her head. "Hello cute thing" Eliza cooed.

Washington looked confused. So he slowly turned to face the stage once more.

_Stand with our brothers as they fight against tyranny_

_I know that Alexander Hamilton is here and he_

_Would rather not have this debate_

_I'll remind you that he is not Secretary of State_

_He knows nothing of loyalty (NOTHIN')_

_Smells like new money, dresses like fake royalty_

_Desperate to rise above his station_

_Everything he does betrays the ideals of our nation_

_Ooh_

_Hey, and if ya don't know, now ya know, Mister President_

"Last one was more epic." Aaron stated. "I'm disappointed in you, Thomas."

"Well at least people don't make 'mimis' or whatever they call them, about me saying 'you dun messed up, A-a-ron!'" Thomas yelled, spit flying with each word.

"Meme. The word is meme, Thomas." Alex said calmly.

A hot-headed-Thomas turned to look at him. "WHAT?"

"Whoa. Calm down. You said 'mimis' but the word is 'memes'." Alex explained.

James shuffled over and whispered something to Thomas, he nodded and calmed down instantly.

"Someone need their boyfriend to keep them out of trouble?" A voice asked.

This surprised everyone. They turned to look to see who-

"PHILIP ALEXANDER HAMILTON!" Eliza yelled. She threw the turtle to John and yanked her son by the arm and out of the room.

The group sat there for a minute. "I underestimated your son, Alex." Thomas said.

Alex promptly nodded and the silence between them stayed.

_Thank you, Secretary Jefferson_

_Secretary Hamilton, your response_

_You must be out of your Goddamn mind if you think_

_The President is gonna bring the nation to the brink_

_Of meddling in the middle of a military mess_

_A game of chess, where France is Queen and Kingless_

_We signed a treaty with a King whose head is now in a basket_

_Would you like to take it out and ask it?_

_Should we honor our treaty, King Louis' head?_

_Uh do whatever you want, I'm super dead!_

"Wow." John whispered. "You're a feisty one."

Alex looked at John, only to find he was talking to his turtle.

_Enough, Hamilton is right_

_Mister President-!_

_We're too fragile to start another fight_

_But sir, do we not fight for freedom?_

_Sure, when the French figure out who's gonna lead 'em_

_The people are leading_

_The people are rioting_

_There's a difference, frankly_

_It's a little disquieting you would let your ideals blind you to reality_

_Hamilton_

_Sir_

_Draft a statement of neutrality_

"Ack, that thing?" Lafayette said disgusted. "Why didn't you help us? You said you would. And you didn't."

"Laf-" Alex began.

"Cassie toi." he sighed and left the theater.

Theodosia gasped, along with the little Hamiltons who could speak French. John, could not. "What'd he say?"

Alex was at a loss for words.

Thomas laughed and yelled. "He told him to-"

"No! No no no!" Theodosia cried. "We won't speak anymore word of this we are missing the show."

The men collectively nodded.

_did you forget Lafayette?_

_What?_

_Have you an ounce of regret?_

_You accumulate debt, you accumulate power_

_Yet in their hour of need, you forget_

_Lafayette's a smart man, he'll be fine_

"In jail?" Hercules asked.

"He had links through me to buy his way out, for that we owe Angelica." Alex said.

Angelica nodded.

"So yes."

_And before he was your friend, he was mine_

_If we try to fight in every revolution in the world, we'd never stop_

_Where do we draw the line?_

_So quick witted_

_Alas, I admit it_

_I bet you were quite a lawyer_

_My defendants got acquitted_

_Yeah, well, someone oughta remind you_

_What?_

_You're nothing without Washington behind you_

_Hamilton!_

_*gasp* Daddy's calling_

Everyone giggled. "Hey," John whined.

"Oh shut-up!" Alex cried slapping John's knee.

Eliza walked back in with Philip holding her hand and on Lafayette's arm. Philip ran off to Theodosia. "You'll be fine?" She asked Lafayette.

"Of course, thank you madam." he bowed and kissed her hand before taking his seat next to Hercules again.

"You alright?" Alex asked Eliza as she sat next to him again.

"Yeah," she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm a lot better now."


	35. Washington On Your Side

**GUESS WHAT! Long story short, people are asking me why I haven't watched Hamilton bootlegs, and that my friend, is because i knew i'd see it in person eventually. And guess what. I celebrated my birthday (early, i'll let you know when that is day of ;) ) with my dad and his parents bc of the perks of having divorced parents, and surprise surprise, my dad got me the thing i've been asking for: Hamilton tickets! So come December I'll probably be bursting with excitement. ((That is not a short story but I could've made it a lot longer))**

**Do I have any Hadestown fans here? I listened to the whole thing last week and I have it on repeat right now!**

**Also, i have no clue how, but I wrote out "Washington On Your Side", but never posted it. SO! I replaced what was originally "One Last Time" with this, and then I'll reupload "One Last Time". Yay for problem solving. And thx to Guest for pointing this out. ((which reminds me, if you're a guest and you wish to review, please use a name other than "guest", idc what, it can be a random word, character, etc, just so i can give credit without confusion, thx, it's much appreciated!))**

Chapter thirty-five: Washington On Your Side

* * *

_It must be nice, it must be nice_

_To have Washington on your side_

_It must be nice, it must be nice_

_To have Washington on your side_

_Ev'ry action has its equal, opposite reactions_

_Thanks to Hamilton, our cab'net's fractured into factions_

_Try not to crack under the stress, we're breaking down like fractions_

_We smack each other in the press, and we don't print retractions_

Thomas stood up quietly and snuck up behind Alex, who was speaking to Eliza.

"...and that's why-. Ow, what was that for?!" he demanded.

"What was what for?" Thomas asked innocently.

Alex huffed, "Smacking me!"

Thomas casually stalked back to his seat. "I wanted to prove we don't only smack each other in the press." Madison offered him a subtle high-five. "Oh, and there's no retraction."

"Hilarious." Alex said, monotone.

"Glad he agrees!" Burr weezed.

Alex lost his monotone voice with each word, "What? Can't you tell i'm laughing? Am I not laughing hard enoug-"

"Alexander, quit, please. We are in public." Eliza ordered.

He nodded.

Madison whispered to Thomas, "Glad he listens to the missus."

_I get no satisfaction witnessing his fits of passion_

_The way he primps and preens and dresses like the pits of fashion_

_Our poorest citizens, our farmers, live ration to ration_

_As Wall Street robs 'em blind in search of chips to cash in_

_This prick is askin' for someone to bring him to task_

_Somebody gimme some dirt on this vacuous mass so we can at last unmask him_

"Geeze." Alex whispered.

_I'll pull the trigger on him, someone load the gun and cock it_

"I have no doubt you mean that." Alex said. "Probably deserve it."

_While we were all watching, he got Washington in his pocket_

Aaron laughed, "At least I didn't need someone else to gain popularity!"

The dead went silent. "Papa, you… kind of did." Theodosia stumbled over her words.

Aaron furrowed his brows, "Whatever do you mean?"

Theodosia looked down. "The duel." She whispered fiddling with her hands.

Aaron went pale.

"Don't feel bad, man." Thomas smiled, "you know, I'm most famous for my presidency, and… the Louisiana Purchase, and….. Spending time in France, and … arresting you…." his voice faded out.

"Except for the last one, none of those depended upon another but Louisiana is debatable." Aaron sighed. "I arrest my case."

_It must be nice, it must be nice_

_To have Washington on your side_

_It must be nice, it must be nice_

_To have Washington on your side_

"Jealous?" Washington smirked at Thomas and James.

"Never" James shuddered, "Uh, no offence to you, Your Excellency."

"None taken" Washington said.

_Look back at the Bill of Rights_

_Which I wrote_

"That's great James, honestly, lets give him a round of applause." Alex said sarcastically.

_The ink hasn't dried still,_

_It must be nice, it must be nice_

_To have Washington on your side_

_So he's doubled the size of the government_

_Wasn't the trouble with much our previous government size_

_Look in his eyes_

_See how he lies_

_Follow the scent of his enterprise_

_Centralizing national credit_

_And making American credit competitive_

_If we don't stop it we aid and abet it_

_I have to resign_

"Foreshadowing!" Hercules said in a sing-song manner.

Lafayette and John chuckled.

_Somebody has to stand up for the South_

_Somebody has to stand up to his mouth_

_If there's a fire you're trying to douse_

_You can't put it out from inside the house_

_I'm in the cabinet, I am complicit in_

_Watching him grabbin' at power and kissin' it_

_If Washington isn't gon' listen_

_To disciplined dissidents, this is the difference_

_This kid is out_

"I must say, that was very impressive." Eliza complemented.

Angelica laughed, "Sweet, kind, Eliza. You seem to forget, whomever your husband despises you despise."

"Not in my book. I will have my opinions and others can act upon me how they wish." Eliza proclaimed. We don't live in a world like that anymore. If I could actually live, I could have so much more to do. Do you know how lucky these women are?"

"Feminine much?" Thomas asked making Alex groan.

_Oh This immigrant isn't somebody we chose_

_Oh This immigrant's keeping us all on our toes_

_Oh Let's show these Federalists who they're up against_

_Oh Southern mother******' Democratic Republicans!_

_Oh Let's follow the money and see where it goes_

_Oh Because every second the Treasury grows_

_Oh If we follow the money and see where it leads_

_Get in the weeds, look for the seeds of_

_Hamilton's misdeeds_

"That must take a lot of willpower. To sit and rot away looking for ways to destroy your enemy. Must be nice to have time to sit, not writing and pushing through hand cramps." Alex said.

Thomas rolled his eyes.

_It must be nice, it must be nice_

_Follow the money and see where it goes_

_It must be nice, it must be nice_

_The emperor has no clothes_

_We won't be invisible, we won't be denied_

_Still_

_It must be nice, it must be nice_

_To have Washington on your side_

"To answer your question, Thomas, James, the rest of you. It is nice. Very nice, great perks btdubs." Alex bragged.

"'Btdubs'?" Peggy asked.

"We do not question the words that come out of my mouth. Especially when Thomas is in the midst of it." Alex said to Peggy.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooHHHHHhhhhhhHHH! I bet some of you knew this and its gonna make me sound dumb, but I googled it, the term "The Emperor has no clothes" basically means people are afraid to make fun of something/someone bc of their wit or fame. this makes so much sense, now!**


	36. One Last Time

**I messed upp! Go read ch 35 if this is current, I explain everything in that authors note, so look there, this is "One Last Time". And bc i screwed up, the poll will be open until the 23rd, thats when im wanting to update, *fingers crossed*. **

**eXcEpT gUeSt ReViEwS:**

**Lisa: Thank you! I'm glad you are!**

**Guest: lol, I'm excited/sad. It's George's last song! (This works for either George now that I think about it)**

**Floofiestlaurens: "Are the turtles ghosts" … I didn't think of that. but I guess... yes. Wow. Did you really see Hamilton? Was it great? Did you like it? Two of my friends went as well. I get what you mean, I like Act I more, but I guess that makes sense.**

**I am so glad you are all loving the story! And now for "One Last Time"! ((sorry for the wait))**

**Also, I have more at the bottom of the page, please please please, look at that before you go!**

Chapter thirty-six: One Last Time

* * *

_Mister President, you asked to see me_

Thomas rolled his eyes.

_I know you're busy_

_What do you need, sir_

"Ew. Alex was always on Washington's good side, always there, like an obedient dog." Thomas thought.

_Sir-_

_I wanna give you a word of warning_

_Sir, I don't know what you heard_

_But whatever it is, Jefferson started it_

"But whatever it is Jefferson started it," Thomas mocked.

Alex only scoffed, "you know I'm right."

"You wish"

"Ha!"

"Enough," Eliza said calmly. "Darling, I really wish you'd stop this in front of the kids."

Alex nodded.

"That's it? No 'sorry' or a 'yes, of course'? Are you alright?" Eliza said feeling the temperature on his forehead.

Alex grabbed her hand. "Of course." he laid a short kiss on her knuckles.

_Thomas Jefferson resigned this morning_

_You're kidding-!_

_I need a favor_

_Whatever you say, sir, Jefferson will pay for this behavior_

_Shh, talk less_

"Hate to say 'I told you so' but…. I told you so." Aaron smiled.

_I'll use the press_

_I'll write under a pseudonym, you'll see what I can do to him!_

_I need you to draft an address_

_Yes, he resigned, you can finally speak your mind_

_No, he's stepping down so he can run for President_

_Ha, good luck defeating you, sir_

_I'm stepping down, I'm not running for President_

Philip gasped. "Is this when Papa came home really mad and wouldn't tell us why, and then he broke Grandma's flower vase?"

Theodosia chuckled as Alex's cheeks grew red.

Thomas laughed. "Daddy's boy are we?"

"OooooooohhH!" Hercules, Aaron, John, and Lafayette cried.

Alex rolled up his sleeves. "We've resorted to calling names have we?"

"Alexander." Eliza warned.

Alex shook her off. "You asking for a fight? Because I think you've been asking for one for the past hour."

"Alexander, don't you even think about-" Eliza said trying to keep him sitting.

Angelica stood up. "You are on your own for this one."

Philip watched his aunt leave. "Aunt Angelica! Can we come with you?"

"Please," Angelica and Eliza said at the same time.

"No no no, there will be no need." Rachel said. "Because however hot-headed my son may be, he is smart enough to know not to get into fights, right?"

"Mom-"

"Don't you 'Mom' me." she sassed. "Apologise and this will be the end of it."

Thomas burst out laughing.

"I will not apologise to him." Alex proclaimed.

"Good, because I won't let you." Thomas said with his nose up.

Rachel wagged her finger and sighed. "One more time and you'll regret it."

_I'm sorry, what?_

_One last time_

_Relax, have a drink with me_

_One last time_

_Let's take a break tonight_

There was a tension in the air. But not for long because Angelica sure knows how to fix that.

"Ya know, the thing you didn't do."

"OooooooohhhhH!" The boys yelled.

"Oh shush," Alex insisted.

_And then we'll teach them how to say goodbye_

_To say goodbye_

_You and I_

_No, sir, why?_

_I wanna talk about neutrality_

_Sir, with Britain and France on the verge of war, is this the best time?_

_I want to warn against partisan fighting_

_But-_

_Pick up a pen, start writing_

_I wanna talk about what I have learned_

_The hard won wisdom I have earned_

_As far as the people are concerned_

_You have to serve, you could continue to serve_

_No, one last time_

Eliza looked over at Alex. "What's with the tears?" she whispered.

Alex went wide eyed, "oh, it's nothing."

"You sure it's not the show? I know that was hard for you." Eliza soothed, running her hand through his hair.

"So was not going with you that summer. Ya know, if I could change one thing about my life. It would be that." Alex wiped his eyes.

Eliza smiled, "You really mean that?"

"Of course." he let Eliza lean into him as the show continued.

_The people will hear from me_

_One last time_

_And if we get this right_

_We're gonna teach 'em how to say_

_Goodbye_

_You and I_

_Mister President, they will say you're weak_

_No, they will see we're strong_

_Your position is so unique_

_So I'll use it to move them along_

_Why do you have to say goodbye_

_If I say goodbye, the nation learns to move on_

_It outlives me when I'm gone_

_Like the scripture says_

_'Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree_

_And no one shall make them afraid'_

_They'll be safe in the nation we've made_

"Ah, yes. I've never been more thankful for a war. Or one in general." Eliza whispered.

_I wanna sit under my own vine and fig tree_

_A moment alone in the shade_

"I know. That's why I won it for you." Alex whispered back.

_At home in this nation we've made_

_One last time_

_One last time_

_'Though, in reviewing the incidents of my administration_

_I am unconscious of intentional error_

_I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects_

_Not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors'_

"Your farewell address!" Aaron said to George who only nodded.

_'I shall also carry with me_

_The hope_

_That my country will_

_View them with indulgence_

_And that_

_After forty five years of my life dedicated to its service with an upright zeal_

_The faults of incompetent abilities will be consigned to oblivion_

_As I myself must soon be to the mansions of rest'_

"I know that feeling all too well." Eliza recalled. "Be thankful you didn't feel that way for twenty years."

"And for that I am sorry." Alex said.

_'I anticipate with pleasing expectation that retreat_

_In which I promise myself to realize the sweet enjoyment of partaking_

_In the midst of my fellow citizens, the benign influence of good laws_

_Under a free government, the ever-favorite object of my heart_

_And the happy reward, as I trust_

_Of our mutual cares, labors, and dangers'_

_One last time_

_George Washington's going home_

"Ain't that right!" George smiled.

_Teach 'em how to say goodbye_

_George Washington's going home_

_You and I_

_George Washington's going home_

_Going home_

_George Washington's going home_

_History has its eyes on you_

_George Washington's going home_

_We're gonna teach 'em how to say goodbye (teach 'em how to say goodbye)_

_Teach 'em how_

_To say goodbye_

_To say goodbye (say goodbye)_

_Say goodbye (say goodbye)_

_One last time_

* * *

**OK PEOPLE! This will be the last time I ask! "Burn" or "First Burn" ("Burn" is winning)? If you're a guest please leave a review, otherwise the poll closes after I upload the next chapter. Thanks to you all for the support! I'm so glad we've made it this far!**


	37. I Know Him

**Hey! Guess what today is. It's my birthday! Nothing special about it, it's no milestone or anything. But hey, it's today. And if ya'll feel so inclined, a review would make my day!**

**And just like that the poll is closed! The winner is…**

**Jk, ima be terrible and make you wait (for it).**

Chapter thirty-seven: I Know Him

* * *

Things did not go great for Alex when he saw the insane man that did so well entertaining his kids re-entered the stage.

The adults groaned-for the most part- and the kids gasped.

But their day was only getting worse.

"Pardon me, but what is going on?" A British voice asked.

"NO" Alex shrieked like a cat in water.

"Who are you? In my day if you did that I could have you hanged." the man informed him.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that King George III of England, is at a Revolutionary musical!" John laughed.

The King looked confused, "how do you know who I am, i mean, not that i'm surprised, but."

"You're kidding, everyone in the colonies knows your face!" John laughed again.

They watched the wheels in his head turn. "You're that patriotic scum?"

They all nodded, "proudly."

The King scoffed. "What is this? Why are you here, peasants?" He spat.

Aaron started to explain, "Oh, its a new musical-"

"ABOUT ME!" Alex exclaimed like a child, nearly falling over.

Everyone laughed. "And who is that?" the king pointed to the stage.

"Why, that's you!" Angie cried.

"Me?"

"Yeah! Stick around!"

And 'stick around' he did.

_They say_

_George Washington's yielding his power and stepping away_

_Is that true?_

"Very." Washington confirmed.

"You heard it here first folks, Washington, the man, the myth, the legend, is refusing power, yet again!" John joked.

Washington chuckled.

_I wasn't aware that was something a person could do_

_I'm perplexed_

_Are they gonna keep on replacing whoever's in charge?_

_If so, who's next?_

_There's nobody else in their 'country' who looms quite as large_

_John Adams?_

Alex made fake gagging noises.

"Accurate." Hercules laughed, and Eliza made sure they both received a smack.

_I know him_

_That can't be_

_That's that … little guy who spoke to me_

The men burst out laughing.

_All those years ago_

_What was it, eighty-five?_

_That poor man, they're gonna eat him alive_

They descended into laughter yet again.

"This is the best one of his songs by far!" Aaron proclaimed.

"Would you all stop, you are so loud!" Stephen complained.

Thomas mocked him, "Tell me that's not funny! That man got insulted by a man he's never met some two-hundred years after his death!"

Stephen thought it over. "Okay, its kinda funny."

_Oceans rise_

_Empires fall_

_Next to Washington, they all look small_

"AGAIN?" Thomas said with wide eyes.

_All alone_

_Watch them run_

_They will tear each other into pieces_

_Jesus Christ, this will be fun_

"I swear some people just want to see the world burn," John whispered.

_Da da_

"NO." Stephen screeched.

_da dat da dat da da da da ya da_

_Da da da dat dat da ya da_

The kids' dancing was cut short when he began talking again.

_President, John Adams_

_Good Luck_

King George's face turned bitter when he heard the maniac laughter. "Oh God, what have I become?"

Everyone shrugged and watched him leave.

"Thank goodness he's gone!" Angie sighed with relief.

"I heard that."


	38. The Adams Administration

**Hello! It's been a while! But it feels so good to finally be back!**

**UPDATE: Also I was being stupid and oblivious, but I didn't use the off-Broadway version like I promised, so I updated it for you, bc I think you asked, idk, here we are anyway...**

**FloofiestLaurens: Thank you so much! I'm honored you like it so much! (don't apologize for being "late" i understand life gets in the way, i'm just so happy you take time out of your day to read this!)**

**Guest: I couldn't agree more! Lol!**

**MoltonStorm: Thanks so much! Sorry for the long wait!**

**I meant to tell you all before November, but I decided to participate in NaNoWriMo this year, if you don't know what that is look it up, it's really cool. I started writing but then lost interest in the story, I posted the first chapter on FictionPress under the same username I have here. If you read it please tell me if you want more! **

**And without further ado…**

Chapter thirty-eight: The Adams Administration

* * *

_How does Hamilton?_

_the short-tempered_

_Protean creator of the Coast Guard,_

_Founder of the New York Post,_

_Ardently abuse his cab'net post_

_Destroy his reputation?_

_Welcome, folks, to_

_The Adams Administration_

"Ah haha!" Thomas laughed. "This should be good!"

_Jefferson's the runner-up, which makes him the vice president_

"Mhm!" Thomas said with sass, attempting to flip his hair.

_Washington can't help you now, no more mister nice president_

Alex raised his eyebrows.

_Adams fires Hamilton_

_Privately calls him c- b- in his taunts_

"Oh no." Eliza said.

_No!_

_Hamilton publishes his response..._

_An open letter to the fat, arrogant_

"Alexander! You really mustn't!" Eliza scolded.

"What?" Alex asked. "Someone had to do it!"

_Anti-charismatic, national embarrassment-_

Eliza sighed.

_-otherwise known as President John Adams._

_Shit!_

_The man's irrational! He claims that i'm 'in league' with Britain in some_

_vast, international intrigue! Bitch, please!_

Philip smiled at his fathers boldness, while he caught Theo with a scowl.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Oh, nothing." She said, but he watched her until she spilled, "I just think your father -and sometimes you- no offense to you two, but he just spoke too quickly."

Philip opened his mouth to shoot back, and then realized saying anything would further prove her point.

_You wouldn't know what i'm doin'_

_You're always goin' berserk, but you never show up to work!_

"Ooooooooh" the audience said together.

_And give my regards to Abigail, next time you write about my lack of moral compass._

_At least I do my job up in this rumpus!_

Alex glanced down at Angelica, she tried to keep a striaght face, but he could tell she wanted to laugh with everyone else.

Everyone else...? He turned to Thomas, and quietly gasped. He was laughing!

"Ha!" He shouted.

Everyone looked at him with puzzled looks. He only smirked at them in the dark.

_The line is behind me, I crossed it again!_

"Shocker." Angelica said, a smile playing at her lips.

_Well, the President lost it again!_

_Aww, such a rough life, better run to ya wife!_

Eliza said something under her breath about Alex not doing the same.

"What?" Alex said looking at her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing dear," She insisted.

"Oh- okay.."

_Yo! The boss is in Boston again!_

_Lemme ask you a question: who sits, at your desk when you're in Massachusetts?_

_They were calling you a dick back in '76_

_And you haven't done anything new since!_

_You're a nuisance!_

_With no sense!_

_You will die of irrelevance!_

"Or of gunshot..." Stephen whispered too loudly.

"Oh."

"Woooooooow"

"OOP-"

"James, what is with those modern comments?"

"Oh my God!"

Alex placed a hand on Eliza's shoulder.

_Go ahead: You can call me the Devil_

_You aspire to my level_

"Ooooooh!" John laughed.

_You aspire to malevolence!_

_Say hi to the Jeffersons!_

"EW!" Alex screamed.

_And the spies all around me_

"HEY!" Thomas yelled at Alex.

_Maybe they can confirm_

_I don't care if I kill my career with this letter_

_I'm confining you to one term_

_You fat mother—!_

Eliza's eyes grew wide, but stayed still. Only jumping a little when stage Alexander dropped the stack of papers.

_He's outta control!_

_No! It's fine. He's out of power, he holds no office, _

_and he just destroyed the only other significant member of his party _

_He's a host unto himself. As long as he can hold a pen, he's a threat. _

_Let's let him know what we know_

"And what is it that we know?" Thomas asked.

James shrugged.


	39. We Know

**Hey, it's been a long while. I would like to say that my inbox is messed up and I should probably switch to another email account, because not everything is coming through, so sorry if I don't respond to something as fast as I usually do.**

**And if you're wondering, I am feeling better than last time! I had the flu, got better, finished the school semester, wrote a chapter, then got sick AGAIN when my cousins came for the holidays, then my baby cousin got sick with an upper respiratory infection, gave it to my mom and other aunt, and I have a fever, yay for small houses and big families! **

**FloofiestLaurens: (Have i told you how much i love that name?) tHANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**CharlesLee: omg you're right! I fixed that, thanks so much!**

**Guest: ayyye**

**MoltonStorm: thanks! Here you are!**

**Ham4Fan: i'm already dead, i died of boredom a looooong time ago. i wish i could write chapters during school, do you know how much more efficient that would be? Here you go! I hope you like it!**

**Guest: Thanks, i find fault in everything i do tho :(**

**I finally saw Hamilton! It was so good! I hope you all get the chance to see it eventually!**

**Thanks to all of you guys for all the love and support, I couldn't have imagined this to happen!**

**I know i've thrown excuses at you left and right, but i'm stressed about home stuff, I apologize deeply. And on top of that, the writer's block strikes again. NOT TO MENTION I skipped "We Know" and went to "Hurricane" and thankfully i caught it before i published it, but it made me procrastinate THIS chapter, but now I think i have time and can calm down. **

**AND in my sick headspace, I wrote the newer version of "The Adams Administration" instead of the old one, like I promised, idk if y'all were just being nice bc i was sick and didn't point it out, or you forgot too, or what, but, let me know if you want be to rewrite it bc i'd be more than happy to.**

***takes a breath* **

**That was a lot i'm sorry. Anywho, here's the story! (PS i got a wattpad account, my account name is in my profile here)**

* * *

Chapter thirty-nine: We Know

_Mr. Vice President_

_Mr. Madison_

_Senator Burr_

_What is this?_

"Yeah, what is this?" Eliza whispered to Alex.

"Umm…"

_We have the check stubs_

_From separate accounts…_

"Shit" Alex mumbled.

_Almost a thousand dollars, paid in different amounts…_

_To a Mr. James Reynolds way back in 1791_

Eliza felt the color drain from her face. She unintentionally clung to Alex.

_Is that what you have? Are you done?_

_You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position_

_Though 'virtue' is not a word I'd apply to this situation_

_To seek financial gain, to stray from your sacred mission_

_And the evidence suggests you've engaged in speculation_

_An immigrant embezzling our government funds_

_I can almost see the headline, your career is done_

"HA!" Thomas laughed, "It's about to get good!"

Madison nodded. "I believe the term the kids use now is 'the tea will be spilled.'"

"Tea? Don't waste the tea!" Theo said in her best British accent.

Everyone laughed. "Chuck it in the sea!" Philip yelled in a Bostonian accent, making everyone descend into a fit of giggles once more.

Thomas even cracked a smile.

_I hope you saved some money for your daughter and sons_

_Ya best g'wan run back where ya come from!_

Eliza gasped, "no." she clung tighter to her husband.

"Shh, im not leaving you." Alex whispered placing kisses on the crown of her head.

Eliza jumped slightly, "did i say that aloud?"

"Quietly."

Eliza grew red in the cheeks. But with one more peck from Alex, she settled back down.

_Ha! You don't even know what you're asking me to confess_

_Confess_

_You have nothing. I don't have to tell you anything at all_

_Unless-_

_Unless_

_If I can prove that I never broke the law_

_Do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?_

"Alexander, you stupid-" Angelica yelled.

"HUSH!" Peggy squealed placing a hand over her sisters mouth, "you're lucky you're dead and we haven't been kicked out of here!"

Angelica smiled, but gave Alex one last nasty look.

_No one else was in the room where it happened_

_Is that a yes?_

_Um, yes_

_"Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health_

_And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth_

_In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck_

_You see, it was my wife who you decided to..."_

_Whaaaat_

_She courted me_

Eliza shook her head and covered her ears.

_Escorted me to bed and when she had me in a corner_

_That's when Reynolds extorted me_

Alex noticed Eliza squeezing her eyes shut, he leaned down and began to whisper in her ear to help block out the noise.

Eliza longed for the ability to feel his warm breath on her neck as he spoke to her once more.

_For a sordid fee_

_I paid him quarterly_

_I may have mortally wounded my prospects_

_But my papers are orderly!_

"That part is over, my love." Alex said and regained his posture.

_As you can see I kept a record of every check in my checkered history_

_Check it again against your list n' see consistency_

_I never spent a cent that wasn't mine_

_You sent the dogs after my scent, that's fine_

_Yes, I have reasons for shame_

_But I have not committed treason and sullied my good name!_

"Good?" Thomas asked.

"Monarchist." Aaron mumbled.

"Must we do this again?!" Alex yelled at his former friend.

Aaron's eyes went wide and he glanced at his daughter who now looked back at the pair.

"Certainly not." Aaron said, shifting his focus to the stage.

"See! There are ways to end an argument without it escalating to something as horrendous as a duel!" Eliza scholded.

"Ya hear that, Philip?" Alex hollered.

Eliza's mouth fell to the floor and a tear came to her eye.

"Betsey, no, I'm sorry, I-"

Eliza turned her head, but rested her head on his shoulder. "Save it."

_As you can see I have done nothing to provoke legal action_

_Are my answers to your satisfaction?_

_My God_

_Gentlemen, let's go_

_So?_

_The people won't know what we know_

_Burr!_

_How do I know you won't use this against me_

_The next time we go toe to toe?_

_Alexander, rumors only grow_

_And we both know what we know _

_Know _

_Know_

_know_

* * *

**HEYY! FIRST POST OF 2020! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Hope you enjoyed!**


	40. Hurricane

**Lucky you! Two chapters in one day! **

* * *

Chapter forty: Hurricane

_In the eye of a hurricane_

_There is quiet For just a moment_

_A yellow sky...when I was seventeen a hurricane_

_Destroyed my town I didn't drown_

_I couldn't seem to die _

"Oh my god!" Eliza gasped and hugged Alex.

_i wrote my way out_

_Wrote everything down far as I could see_

_I wrote my way out_

_I looked up and the town had its eyes on me_

Stephen glanced over at Peggy. "Are you crying?" He tenderly reached over to feel her face. "You are."

"Peggy?" Eliza asked.

Peggy hopped up and embraced Alex. "I can't imagine what it must've been like!"

Alex chuckled slightly. "It was hard, but i survived." He hugged his sister-in-law back and whispered, "now go sit with your husband again before his glare turns me to stone."

Peggy laughed and went to Stephen.

_They passed a plate around_

_Total strangers_

_Moved to kindness by my story_

_Raised enough for me to book passage on a_

_Ship that was New York bound…_

_I wrote my way out of hell_

_I wrote my way to revolution_

_I was louder than the crack in the bell_

_I wrote Eliza love letters until she fell_

Eliza smiled and rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

_I wrote about The Constitution and defended it well_

"A little too much, but I'm glad you did." Thomas said.

"AWWWWW THANKS, THOMAS!" Alex squealed, batting his eyelids.

"Ugh!" Thomas looked like he was about to puke.

_And in the face of ignorance and resistance_

_I wrote financial systems into existence_

_And when my prayers to God were met with indifference_

_I picked up a pen, I wrote my own deliverance_

_In the eye of a hurricane_

_There is quiet_

_For just a moment_

_A yellow sky_

_I was twelve when my mother died_

Eliza wrapped her arms around him.

_She was holding me_

Eliza held him tighter.

_We were sick and she was holding me_

She squeezed her eyes closed.

_I couldn't seem to die_

Eliza let out a faint whimper and Angie released a small cry. Alex motioned to his eldest daughter. She rushed over and joined the hug.

"Sometimes I don't know how you do it." Eliza muttered.

"Shh," Alex said, cradling two of his beloveds.

"Aww, look at Hamilton, the family man!" Jefferson spat.

"It's more than you can say, Thomas." Alex said, still rocking the girls.

_Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it…_

Alex gasped. "Was that _Burr?_"

Eliza grasped him tighter. "Betsey, I didn't realize this bothered you so deeply."

She wiped her tears. "You left me with 8 children! These emotions have been bottles up inside of me since when I needed to be strong of the orphans!"

**((There were 9 right?))**

"I know, I know."

_I'll write my way out…_

_Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it…_

_Write ev'rything down, far as I can see…_

_Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait…_

_History has its eyes on you._

_I'll write my way out…_

_Overwhelm them with honesty._

"Dont." Angelica said sternly.

_This is the eye of the hurricane, this is the only_

_Way I can protect my legacy…_

_Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait…_

_The Reynolds Pamphlet_

"Great." Angelica wined.


	41. The Reynolds Pamphlet

**Hiiiiiiiiiii. **

**You might have noticed, that I have been slowing down quite a bit on here, but that does not mean i'm going away, or im stopping my stories. I have been on Wattpad a lot recently, so I'll probably reupload my on-going multi chapter stories to my account there, (bettyslilcrazy). I will also transfer over my reader insert stories, and delete them from my account here. I have a few stories over there, one of my favorites being Panic Room, its not a fic, you'll have to see for yourself, but i'd love for you to check it out!**

And for everyone saying "i thought you quit!" I forget if I addressed this, probably did, but I'll say it again i guess, no. I am not quitting this story, I would not be the writer I am now if it weren't for this story, you have all shown me such kindness and love, and support, and for that I am forever grateful, thank you all so much! I would love to keep you all around!

**FloofiestLaurens (39): lol thank you! I had to throw it in there!**

**FloofiestLaurens (40): ha-ha! Thank you! Thank you very much!**

**Next update will likely be me redoing "The Adams Administration" btw. (and then "Congratulations"!)**

**((if i underline anything, its thoughts or flashbacks, normally i'd italicize it, but I kind of can't with this one…))**

* * *

Chapter forty-one: The Reynolds Pamphlet

_The Reynolds Pamphlet_

Eliza bit the inside of her lip.

_Have you read this?_

She cringed and squeezed her eyes shut.

_Alexander Hamilton had a torrid affair-_

Tears poured down her cheeks and splotched the paper, clutched in her hand. A candle sat on the dresser across the room. "How could i be so STUPID?" she asked herself. Thunder crashed outside, but she paid it no mind. She grabbed the candle, and used the flame to start the fireplace beside her. She reread the letter he had written her seven years ago. In the midst of all of this. _Betsey, I miss you deeply_ she tore that line off the letter and fed it to the flames. _My heart saddens with each day I do not see your face, or the bright eyes of our children. _

_And he wrote it down right there_

She let out a cry and stuffed the whole paper in the mouth of the hungry beast. She reached for another one. _Betsey, I cannot wait for you to be mine. My heart bursts at the thought alone, I long for your warm embrace and kind smile. These things are rare here in the dirty trench we call a path to freedom. _She glanced at the date, even though she didn't need to. It was the July before their wedding, Alexander had been taken from her side to fight once again. Anger boiled up inside of her as she realized that he could have taken any one of these letters, changed the names, and send it off to Maria. She sobbed and dropped it to her begging pet.

_Highlights!_

"Am I not enough?" She called, staring deep into the dancing flames, "Are WE not enough?"

She heard footsteps hesitantly walk down the hall and stop in front of the door. "I do not want to see you!" She yelled, glancing at another letter before tossing it.

"I-" Alexander started, then his footsteps echoed back down the hall.

"_The charge against me_

_Is a connection with one _

_James Reynolds! _

"Where?" She asked herself "Where Lord? Where have I messed up? Where have I proven myself unworthy? Where have I failed? Tell me, where will I find it within myself to forgive him like the good Christian Mama raised? Where can I find the strength?" She cried out throwing a handful at the fire. The dancing flames were mesmerizing. She let her tears roll down her face, and onto her hands. "Where?"

_For purposes of_

_Improper speculation_

Alexander felt Eliza shaking. He looked to see a tear rolling down her clutched his shirt tighter, and cried into it.

Philip and his siblings, along with Theodosia, glanced over. Alex placed a kiss on her head. William stood to walk over to his mother, but Alex shook his head.

William walked up to his mother anyway, he placed a slobbery kiss on her forehead,before Eliza wrapped her arms around him and rocked him back and forth.

_My real crime is an _

_Amorous connection with his wife _

_For a considerable time_

_With his knowing consent_

_Damn!_

"Betsey," He took her hand and kissed it."Betsey, you don't have to stay here."

She shook her head and cuddled back into him, William trotted off to rejoin his brothers.

"_I had frequent meetings with her_

_Most of them at my own house."_

_At his own house!_

_At his own house!_

_Damn!_

"_Mrs. Hamilton with our children being absent_

At the mention of her and her children, she shook a little again.

_On a visit to her father."_

_No…_

_Boooo!_

_Have you read this?_

Peggy came and sat in front of Eliza, who almost collapsed in her arms.

"Shh.. there there, Eliza. You were able to forgive and forget, you are strong and amazing for that. It's something I couldn't of done." She whispered.

_Well, he's never gon' be President now_

_Never gon' be President now_

_Well, he's never gon' be President now_

_Never gon' be President now_

_He's never gon' be President now_

_Never gon' be President now_

"Well, Jimmy-

**(Why do I want to call him Jimmy John?)**

-I can't say anything." Thomas sighed, glancing at Eliza.

James followed his glance. "Agreed. Perhaps your commentary could be useful later.

"Or never!" Angelica called.

_That's one less thing to worry about_

_That's one less thing to worry about!_

_I came as soon as I heard_

_What?_

_Angelica-_

_All the way from London?!_

_Damn_

_Angelica, thank God_

_Someone who understands what I'm_

_Struggling here to do-_

Peggy held Eliza tighter. "Come on. You can't stay in here right now."

"No." Eliza wiped her face and took a deep breath. "I'm staying,"

Peggy, being Peggy, knew there is no use to argue with Eliza being Eliza. So she just nodded.

_I'm not here for you_

_Oooooh!_

"Damn right I'm not!" Angelica snapped.

Eliza smiled.

_I know my sister like I know my own mind_

_You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind_

Eliza glanced at Angelica.

_I love my sister more than anything in this life_

_I will choose her happiness over mine every time_

"I do. I always have." Angelica mouthed.

_Put what we had aside_

_I'm standing at her side_

"Thank you." She mouthed back.

_You could never be satisfied_

_God, I hope you're satisfied_

_Well, he's never gon' be President now_

_Well, he's never gon' be President now_

_Well, he's never gon' be President now_

_That's one less thing to worry about._

"Am I _wrong _though" Thomas asked.

Washington glared at him.

"Alright fine, maybe it was a _bit_ much, but what can I say? He can't steal my- WAIT"

Alex glanced up at the stage. Almost everyone laughed when they saw King George III strut across the stage, throwing pamphlets like the others. It confused and angered Alex that he was there, but at least it made Eliza and Peggy smile.

_Hey! _

_At least he was honest with our money!_

_Well he's never gon' be President now_

_Well he's never gon' be President now_

_Hey!_

_At least he was honest with our money!_

_That's one less thing to worry about._

_That's one less thing to worry about!_

_The Reynolds Pamphlet_

Eliza peeled herself from Peggy and smiled. "Thank you." She said, straightening her hair again.

_Have you read this?_

_You ever see somebody ruin their own life?_

_His poor wife_

"You good?" Peggy asked.

Eliza hugged her sister. "You're too good to me, Peggy, thank you."

"Of course!" She smiled, before leaving to sit next to Stephen.


	42. Burn

**Hello! I'm so sorry! It's been so long! I've been having trouble writing lately, not just this, but everything. (I know it sounds like a dry apology, but I truly mean it!)**

**I want to thank all of you guys, you're all so awesome and I hope everyone is safe, especially right now.**

**IMPORTANT NEWS: I AM CHANGING THE STORY NAME! After I update again, the title will be "Our New Nation" more information is in my bio!**

**And now. It is the time for the moment you've all been waiting for, drumroll please!**

**The winner, will it be: "Burn" or will it be, "First Burn"? I wish I could say it was close, but "Burn" was the obvious winner. I love "First Burn" too, so sad it didn't win.**

**Thank you to everyone who voted!**

**Ivy: Hello! Welcome to my story! I'm very pleased you're enjoying it! I know it's been forever since i've updated. And by the way, even with your vote for "First Burn", "Burn" still would've won. Thank you for your kind words! Enjoy!**

**(and yes, I did redo "The Adams Administration" for anyone looking to see that.)**

**((In Doc Manager on here, each document lives for 365 days, the first chapter for the story, expires in eigh s. It's crazy to think it's almost been a year!))**

**UPDATE: ****there are so many updates I know but GUESS WHAT! **

**WE ARE THREE VIEWS SHY OF 33,000 VIEWS! AHHH THIS IS SO CRAZY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU!**

Chapter forty-two: Burn

* * *

_I saved every letter you wrote me_

_From the moment I read them_

_I knew you were mine_

_You said you were mine_

_I thought were mine_

Alexander's eyes grew wide. He barely noticed Angelica crossing in front of him to be with her sister.

_Do you know what Angelica said_

_When we saw your first letter arrive?_

_She said: "Be careful with that one, love_

_he will do what it takes to survive."_

"I did warn you, did I not?" Angelica smirked.

A smile played at Eliza's lips, but nothing more.

_You and your words flooded my senses_

_Your sentences left me defenseless_

_You built me palaces out of paragraphs_

_You built cathedrals_

"You do seem to have that effect on people." John leaned over and smirked.

Alexander scoffed. "Mhmm…"

_I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me_

_I'm searching and scanning for answers_

_In every line_

_For some kind of sign_

_Of when you were mine_

"Oh, the use of words and meaning simply amaze me!" Thomas said dramatically, throwing the back of his hand to his forehead and leaning back.  
Washington offered a simple glance before turning away.

_The world seemed to burn_

_Burn_

_You published the letters she wrote you_

_You told the whole world how you brought this girl_

_Into our bed_

_In clearing your name_

_You have ruined our lives_

Eliza felt herself start to tear up. She stared out at the flickering flame onstage and let herself get lost in the song and emotion.

_Do you know what Angelica said_

_When she read what you'd done?_

_She said: "You have married an Icarus._

_He has flown too close to the sun."_

_You and your words obsessed with your legacy_

Alexander felt a pang of guilt. It was true.

_Your sentences border on senseless_

He learned quickly after marrying her, that it took a lot more than words to keep her happy. Not that she was greedy or needy, in any way. Just that his love letters aren't enough to keep a roof over her head or food on her plate.

_And you are paranoid in every paragraph_

"Paranoid?" He thought. "I must have made that seem an understatement." He hung his head in shame.

"I'm a monster" he muttered.

Eliza, still lost in the music, reached for her husband's hand.

_How they perceive you-_

_You, you, you_

_I'm erasing myself from the narrative_

_Let future historians wonder_

_How Eliza reacted_

Peggy leaned over Alexander to grab her sister's arm. "It amazes me how strong you are. If this man-" she glanced at Stephan "-cheated on me, there wouldn't be forgiveness."

The corners of Eliza's lips turned up, "I wouldn't have if Mama wasn't there." She shot Alexander a smirk, but all he could do was frown.

_When you broke her heart_

_You have torn it all apart_

_I'm watching it burn_

_Watching it burn_

Eliza took her hand and gently pressed them to Alexander's chin. He slowly looked up to look at her. "I'm not mad anymore."

He studied her for a moment. Her eyes soft and calm, her posture straight, and her emotions unfaltered. He could see nothing hesitated before slowly taking her right hand and kissing her knuckles.

Eliza smiled at the gesture and flinched as a tear rolled down her right palm. "Alexander?" She whispered.

He shook his head and pressed her hand to his forehead while he wept. "You're too good to me."

She shook her hand and brushed back a few stray hairs of his. "It was a mistake, and you learned, it's well into the past. Hush."

_The world has no right to my heart_

_The world has no place in our bed_

_They don't get to know what I said_

_I'm burning the memories_

_Burning the letters_

_that might have redeemed you_

_You forfeit all rights to my heart_

_You forfeit the place in our bed_

_You'll sleep in your office instead_

_With only the memories_

_of when you were mine_

_I hope that you burn_

"Oh screw it!"

Everyone turned to see Hercules. He had a handkerchief out,and had it pressed to his voice was scratchy and uneven. Alexander studied him before he realized his friend was crying.

Hercules glanced at everyone. "Do you not have a heart?! You monsters!"


	43. Congratulations

**-Oh. My. God. You guys. You've done it again. Thank you so much! 37,000+ views? Guys I can't. thank you so much.**

**-Guest Reviews:**

**Ivy: I couldn't cry writing it, so I guess we'll just be doomed together then.**

**Waffles: Can I just take a moment to appreciate you came on here and gave yourself the name **_**waffles? **_**I'm sorry, but that's amazing. And thank you! I try. And YES it's time for Congratulations! So yay!**

**-So I'm really nervous to change the Title because I don't want people to not know until it's too late so I might after the next chapter but I also might not, idk. **

**-I'm really glad you guys are liking this still, I just feel like I'm repeating myself a lot so I'm gonna change that.**

Chapter forty-three: Congratulations

* * *

_Angelica-_

_Alexander-_

_Congratulations. You have invented a new kind of stupid._

Hercules felt his jaw drop, "You tell him, girly"

His words sent out a ripple of giggles.

"Did I say that out loud?" He whispered to Lafayette.

His friend snickered, "Oui oui mon ami!"

His shoulders tensed up and held his face with his hands.

_A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid._

_An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid._

'_Truly, you didn't think this through' kind of stupid._

"How poetic." Angelica commented, throwing an arm around her sister.

Eliza gently grabbed her sister's hand. "It is, isn't it? I'm glad you were there though."

"Me too." she replied, glancing at Alexander.

_Let's review: you took a rumor, a few, maybe two people knew_

_And refuted it enough by sharing an affair, or which no one has accused you!_

_I begged you to take a break, and you refused to._

_So scared of what your enemies will do to you._

_You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to_

"Alex, I'm sorry. But, she's kind of right…" John muttered.

Alexander nodded with his head between his hands. "I knooooow"

John frowned and patted his back. "To be fair, you could've avoided the whole- OW"

Lafayette had found a dropped hair elastic, and discovered that he could use it to hit people.

"SHUT-UP JOHN!" he yelled.

John rubbed his cheek. "What was that?"

"Hercules likes to call it a finger sling shot, but I think it's my new weapon of choice." He rambled.

"SHHH" Thomas hissed.

"SHHH" the three mocked him.

Thomas groaned and fell backward onto the floor. "Just when I can see Alexander in a low point-again- you just haaaavvvveeee to ruin it don't you?"

John nodded obnoxiously.

_You know why Jefferson can do what he wants?_

"Yeah, I'M NOT A D- OWW"

James had taken the liberty of jutting his elbow into Thomas' gut. Eliza caught his eye and nodded her thanks.

_He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response!_

_So yeah. Congratulations! _

_Angelica-_

_You've redefined your legacy. _

_Congratulations! _

_It was an act of political sacrifice!-_

"Uh-huh…" Angelica murmured slowly.

_Sacrifice? _

_I languished in a loveless marriage in London, I lived only to read your letters_

Eliza shifted in her seat. She had found out eventually, but it still made her feel uncomfortable to think about. Still, she didn't say anything.

_I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?'_

_That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away, _

"I know I shouldn't because this song is supposed to be how Alexander screwed up, but I quite like that line." Peggy whispered.

Stephen nodded.

_I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay._

_And you know what i'm here to do?_

_Angelica-_

_I'm not here for you!_

"YES" Hercules whispered to himself. "Y e s"

Lafayette tried to get too loud with his laughter this time.

_I know my sister like I know my own mind! You will never find_

_Anyone as trusting or as kind! _

_And a million years ago she said to me, 'this one's mine'_

_So I stood by, do you know why?_

_I love my sister more than anything in this life! _

_I will choose her happiness over mine, everytime!_

Eliza felt a pang of guilt, "You could've said something,"

"I didn't want you to give him up and then live to regret it, besides, I'm glad you got him. We would never have gotten along." Angelica said, giving an awkward laugh.

"I at least should've known!" Eliza frowned.

"Eliza..."

Eliza took a breath to slow her emotions, and tried to focus on the stage.

_Eliza!_

_Eliza-_

_Is the best thing in our lives! So never lose sight of the fact that _

_You have been blessed with the best wife._

_Congratulations _

_For the rest of your life, every sacrifice you make is for my sister_

_Give her the best life._

_Congratulations._

"Thank you," Eliza said, leaning on her sister a bit.

"Anytime."

* * *

**Hi I know it's been a while! I'm trying to get back in the loop. Also (if you don't mind a little self promoting), I'm writing a story called "The Truth About Bring Brave" which is meant to be in the fandoms of TURN: Washington's Spies and Hamilton, however it starts out TURN. I only have one chapter out, but I'm excited for it! Thanks, and stay safe! **


End file.
